A la recherche du bonheur
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Ou comment tenter d'avouer ses sentiments à la personne que l'on aime quand on est le Commandant de la seconde section scientifique et se heurter à un problème...de taille en la présent d'un chinois d'un 1m 93 et ses terribles représailles... OS spécial pour Dydy Ramen bon anniversaire ! KandaxLavi, AllenxLink et...surprise, surprise...XD


**Cette fois-ci ce sera la bonne ou je mourrerai à essayer !*poings vers le ciel***

**Reever : Pourquoi tu prends trop les choses à cœur toujours ?**

**Moi : Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde..**

**Reever : Mais cela me regarde ce délire que tu veux créer...**

**Komui : Que JE vais agencer *ricane sadiquement***

**Reever : Arrête d'être sadique, même si on parle de Peck...**

**Moi : Ce serait comme nous demander d'arrêter de respirer...*ricane sadiquement***

**Reever : oh non deux sadiques...pas un... *se planque***

**Attention, attention gros délire qui va encore enfoncer Peck (j'adore cela vous le savez) et fait en l'honneur de la reine de la fête en ce jour Dy chan à qui je souhaite un très bon anniversaire et beaucoup de rires face à cette fic pour le moins étrange :) et à laquelle je prends déjà plaisir de rédiger pour elle et à laquelle je prédis qu'elle va pouvoir se moquer encore plus de Peck à la fin...**

**Sinon présence de couples surprises...mais surprise..XD Et c'est bourré de références yaoi que lui, ne va pas comprendre.. XD**

**Et d'ailleurs la forme spéciale de ce Os est pour rendre l'effet instantané (même si certains moments sont plus compliqués à rendre en instantané. )Quant aux relevé des secondes... Et bien n'oubliez que Peck est quelqu'un de méticuleux (enfin je pense malheureusement) alors cela se justifie, je pense. Ah et à chaque fois que Peck se vante n'oubliez pas que je n'en pense pas un mot de mon côté (de toute manière, il sent ma présence à chaque coup ou presque ainsi que la vôtre sans le savoir *ricane sadiquement*) Sinon bonne lecture, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas par review et.. ENCORE UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DY CHAN !* jette des serpentins et sort le gâteau élaboré***

**La seule chose qui m'appartient mis à part l'idée est Shi Chan, le reste appartient à Hoshino sensei et Dy chan et Le Poulpe à Dydy Ramen, voilà pour les précisions ^^**

A la recherche du bonheur

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 30 min et 24 secondes._

Voici ici l'endroit où débute le journal du magnifique, grandiose et... Pourquoi ai je l'impression que d'emblée quelqu'un est en train de se moquer de moi ? Enfin je n'ai rien de ridicule, moi Regory Peck troisième du nom et..Pourquoi ai je la tenace impression que ce rire vient encore d'augmenter ? Est ce toi qui te moque de moi,sale cahier vu que je suis seul ici ? Si c'est bien cela tu vas voir espèce de grbl...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 30 min et 36 secondes._

Je viens de me rendre compte que se traiter avec un cahier qui ne m'a absolument rien fait à part avoir eu l'insigne honneur de recevoir mes pensées que personne ici n'a l'esprit assez relevé pour partager (mis à part LUI, mais je vais y revenir de suite) ne servait à rien. D'autant que les cahiers de la sorte sont rançonnés alors c'est encore plus vain...(ma parole, que fait ce radin de Grand Intendant avec tous les cahiers, il écrit son épopée en 20 tomes ou quoi ?)

BLAM/

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 31 min et 01 secondes._

C'est la dernière fois, j'ai bien dit la _dernière_ fois que je parles à voix haute tout en écrivant mon journal.(Bon sang mais il a des oreilles partout celui là ! Il va falloir que je fasses attention à ce que je dises moi...) En tout cas à cause de lui, je suis bon pour demander à ce que l'on me rebattisse un mur correct (le mien est en lambeaux à cause de ce satané Komulin numéro je ne sais plus combien mais trop pour un seul homme, une chose est sûre, qui vient de traverser ma chambre en trombe) et...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 32 min et 02 secondes._

Pour la dernière fois Walker, non je ne sais pas où allait ce satané Komulin !

Euh, je crois que je ferais mieux de le dire à voix haute...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 33min et 24 secondes._

Et voilà, il n'est pas même huit heures du matin et on rit déjà de moi pour me voir écrire..C'est officiel, tout à l'heure, toute la Congrégation saura que j'écris, et cette petite punaise aura à cœur de tout dire, tout cela parce que j'ai eu des mots un peu rudes avec lui...Si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour bien m'entendre avec lui...Enfin les plus grands génies sont incompris et.. ARRETE DE RIRE TOI LA BAS JE T AI VU !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 33 min et 26 secondes._

En plus de tout, je ne vais pas devenir fou.. J'ai l'impression que depuis le début de cette étrange journée quelqu'un se moque de moi continuellement..Quelqu'un avec le rire de sadique du Grand Intendant... MAIS VOUS SAVEZ QUOI ? JE N AI PAS PEUR DE VOUS ! Et hop, je le crie et maintenant qu'allez vous faire de cette provocation ? Hein qu'allez vou...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 34 min et 00 secondes._

Vous aviez besoin de faire AUTANT de zèle en faisant raser le deuxième mur de ma chambre et en y amenant en plus de Walker, Lenalee et toute la Scientifique au GRAND COMPLET à la poursuite de votre Komulin ? Oui, bon très bien oui j'ai peur de vous, ça y est content, je peux continuer tranquille maintenant... ? Oui, merci ce serait ge... Mais c'est pas vrai, maintenant on toque à ce qui me reste de mur, qui est le fâcheux (oui j'ai un peu de culture, qu'est que vous croyez ? Quoi pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'on rit encore de moi ?) qui ose encore m'interrompre ? Oh. C'est vous.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 34 min et 03 secondes._

C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. D'accord, je viens de perdre environ 50 pourcent de mon intimité en perdant mes murs (merci qui ? Non non je ne vais pas vous insulter, promis, je ne veux pas qu'en plus vous détruisez ma nouvelle planque...) toute la Scientifique m'a vu un cahier à la main et m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, d'un air de se demander ce que j'étais en train de faire (ben quoi quand on se sent seul et mal aimé, il faut bien se trouver un subsititut, non ? Et puis personne ne prend le temps ici de me comprendre moi grand incompris.. D'accord, j'ai compris, j'arrête de me plaindre le rire vicieux au loin.. … Non mais tu y as VRAIMENT cru, ha ah...Idiot..., au fait où j'en étais? Ah oui, ça y, me rappelle...Deviens grave si en plus j'ai des problèmes de mémoire...) un gamin d'au moins 15 ans mon cadet s'est moqué de moi, que j'ai du venir dans le plus petit résidu à placard que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie, moi un Commandant d'élite mais là... Je n'aurai jamais cru que...Bon sang, jamais.. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi penaud de toute ma vie Reever. Ni autant en train de culpabiliser pour avoir laissé échapper Komui à la surveillance de Brigitte alors qu'elle allait prendre ses ordres chez Luberrier. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu t'excuser auprès de moi non plus. Et encore moins de la sorte. Comme si tu comprenais tout à fait ce que cela fait de perdre en moins de dix minutes toute discrétion à cause d'un taré (ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Faut être tordu pour envoyer des monstres pareils si tôt aux honnêtes gens.. Bon d'accord, je l'ai UN PEU cherché, mais si peu...Non, ne recommences pas le rire là bas...) Ah là là là... D'autant que... pourquoi est ce toi qui t'ai excusé ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a envoyé ce maudit Komulin à deux reprises... Toi tu t'es contenté d'être toi et d'être toujours aussi..spécial. Voilà c'est le mot. Et voilà maintenant j'ai l'air d'une midinette de service. Misère de misère.. Faites que personne ne me vole en plus de tout, j'aurai l'air de quoi, moi si cela se sait ? Je risque de perdre ma réputation d'élite si on apprend que.. allez Reg un effort... Je suis amoureux du Commandant Wenhamm. C'est bien, tu l'as dit. Ignore le rire là bas qui redouble, il est dans ta tête. Personne ne se moque de toi, personne ne peut, personne ne te lit. Enfin, si moi à la lueur de.A la lueur de quoi, au fait ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 34 min et 48 secondes._

Et en plus de tout j'ai trouvé le moyen de m'enfermer dans le placard des potions interdites du Grand Intendant. C'est juste génial. Bon tentons une sortie diplomate et en douceur...Sans tout faire exploser...Oh et un filtre de vérité, tiens et un filtre d'attirance pourrait m'être utile cela, tiens dans ma quête..Quoi tu ne sais encore rien ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te dire, cher journal à quoi je te destine. Oui, bon, à être comme tous les journaux intimes un concentré de mes pensées... Mais pas que...Le concentré de mes pensées, le jour où j'ose enfin sortir de mon placard. Non, pas celui là, celui figuré...abruti de journal.. (euh je rêve où je parle à un journal ? Apparemment non.. Misère de misère..).Et j'ai un plan...Il faut déjà juste que je sorte de ce maudit placard (le vrai cette fois, en priant pour qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours ce qui est à mon avis une prière vaine vu ma veine du jour) et que je réussisse à retrouver le Commandant (et hop un jeu de cache cache dans la Congrégation si immense...sans commentaire merci...) De toute manière il ne peut pas me dire non, je suis bien trop...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 36 min et 45 secondes._

Bon Grand Intendant, vous avez décidé de vous acharner sur moi ou quoi ? Et depuis quand y a t-il une trappe dans ce placard qui mène dans des douves ? Et en plus l'eau est glacée... Vous pouviez pas faire des douves tout confort tant qu'à faire ? Ah ben non, c'est vrai ce n'est pas le principe. Et puis c'est parce que tout à l'heure j'ai osé dire le mot en T ? (je ne veux pas prendre de risques...) En tout cas, tout à l'heure j'irai vous dire ma manière de penser...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 37min et 32 secondes._

D'accord, d'accord, je retire, je vous laisse tranquille. Pas la peine de me faire jeter en plus un seau d'eau chaude. Vous voulez que je tombe malade ou quoi ? Enfin bon, le principal est que j'ai réussi à sauver le cahier. Finalement, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela, une couverture et des pages résistantes à l'eau... L'excellence, je ne veux que l'excellence moi... Et puis d'ailleurs, d'où vous l'avez jeté, ce seau ? C'est vrai quoi, il n'y a rien autour de moi pas d'endroit pour vous cacher, pourquoi je sens votre regard sur moi ? J'ai peur, là... Et puis je suis où en plus ? On sait que je suis là d'ailleurs ? Mais comment pourrais t-on le savoir ? Je suis fichu, livré aux expériences de ce... ne pas le dire, Reg, ne pas le dire... J'ai peur...Au secours...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 37min et 33 secondes._

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que PERSONNE ne va rien faire pour moi ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 37 min et 34 secondes._

Bizarrement, une voix en moi vient de me dire que c'était parce que personne ne m'appréciait. Elle a tort hein ? Elle a tort hein ? Hein ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 37 min et 35 secondes._

Oh tiens, on fait la fête là, au dessus j'ai l'impression. Attendez un peu.. Ah, on fête la mort du destructeur de chambre engagé par Komui Lee... Tant mieux , il ne fera plus de dégâts lui... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Mais QUI pour l'amour du ciel vient en plus de me balancer les débris de cet engin de malheur ? Bon sang de bonsoir n'a t-on pas pitié de moi ? Non visiblement...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 39 min et 24 secondes_

Oh tiens cela crie au dessus de moi. Avec la voix du Commandant. Il a bien l'air remonté. Remarque, qui ne le serais pas après tout cela ? Même au point de le tutoyer comme vous le faites...

« BON SANG DE BONSOIR MAIS TU AS QUOI DANS LA TETE ABRUTI ! UN KOMULIN, ENCORE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE J AI DU FAIRE A CAUSE DE TOI ? ET IL EST OU A PRESENT ? ET QU EST CE QUI T AS PRIS HEIN ? »

Juste en dessous de vous, Commandant. Dans les douves. Et je suis sincèrement touché de votre profond attachement à moi qui vous pousse à me chercher. Car cela ne peut qu'être cela qui vous pousse à me chercher de la sorte... Mais je le savais déjà... C'est pour cela que j'y vais en toute confiance... Et moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir. Mais, comme par hasard, la réponse du Grand Intendant m'est inintelligible. Ah évidemment cela n'allait pas être si facile.. Et puis d'où vous m'aideriez, monseigneur je ne provoque que des problèmes ? Bon là je ne risques pas un nouveau seau devant les yeux du Commandant.. Ce serait trahir l'endroit où je suis...Vous me protégez... Soyez béni, Commandant..Enfin dans la mesure où je pourrais le faire, vu que je ne suis pas vraiment le genre que Monseigneur aime...Et j'entends la porte claquer en représailles. Ouille, vous l'avez fâché Grand Intendant. Bien fait pour vous. Et toc. On se venge de ce qu'on peut, au fond d'un trou oublié de tous. Même si cela me donne des airs de gamin désœuvré. Enfin qui donc peut me voir à part moi...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 7h 45 min et 24 secondes._

ENFIN LIBRE ! ENFIN DE L AIR PUR ET... Non, juste l'air enfermé de la Congrégation. C'est déjà pas mal. Mieux que l'eau, en tout cas. N'empêche j'aurai aimé que tu me jettes toi cette corde au lieu de laisser ce travail à ton cher Rob. Mais il paraît que tu as disparu. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu me fais le coup du Grand Intendant. Qui a d'ailleurs disparu aussi. ENCORE. M'enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais je dois avoir mal compris...Tu ne peux avoir disparu, tu ne peux m'avoir fait cela, pas le jour où j'ai le plus besoin de toi, que j'avais préparé un petit scénario où en te remerciant, je te déclamais mes sentiments. Mais rends toi à l'évidence, si. Ton plan tombe à l'eau. Ah ah parfois l'ironie que j'ai est tout simplement excellente..Et tu seras le seul cher journal à le savoir. Tu ne connais pas ta chance...Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier me suffit de le retrouver et de profiter de la disparation de l'Intendant qui a apparemment décidé de ne me laisser aucun moment de répit... Et tout ira bien...Enfin après que je me serais changé, arrangé parce que là, en me voyant dans le miroir,j'attrape moi-même peur. On dirait le Komulin en pièce de tout à l'heure. En plus vivant.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 00 min et 00 secondes._

Allez, gageons que rien ne me ratera à présent. A présent que je suis parfait à tout égard et... J'en peux vraiment plus d'entendre ce rire dans le lointain... La ferme Grand Intendant, (si c'est bien vous qui vous moquez de moi de la sorte évidemment) occupez vous de vos oignons au lieu de vous moquer de moi ! Ou de vos dossiers pour changer... Oui, voilà c'est parfait... Je le jure que j'y arriverais à vous parler et ce, avant la fin de la journée, qui se trouve être ma journée de congé, ma seule journée de congé comme à toute la Scientifique (enfin faut pas se plaindre vu les shf que l'on a tous les autres jours..) Oh tu ne connais pas ce terme , cher journal.C'est pourtant un terme que l'on use beaucoup entre nous, scientifiques surtout depuis que le Grand Intendant lui a donné un nouveau sens... Mais, suis je bête (quoique moi et bête, dans une même phrase..Hum non...) comment pourrais tu le savoir après avoir été entre les mains d'un homme qui a des horaires très fins et plaisants ? Et bien pour faire simple, autant se mettre à ton niveau petit cahier blanc dehors, il existe des sdf..Et ici, nous avons, nous sommes Sans horaires Fixe. Cela t'impressionne journal ? Tu crois que c'est de moi ce magnifique mot ? Non. Perdu. Il vient du Commandant en personne. Une des très nombreuses raisons qui me pousse à l'aimer. Parce qu'en savoir plaisanter, pour cela, il faut vraiment avoir du talent et de la force mentale pour. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 15 min et 58 secondes._

J'ai l'impression que l'on se moque encore de moi. Mais cette fois ci, pas un rire. Comme si on avait mis une musique comique pendant toute ma recherche du Commandant. Recherche infructueuse, d'ailleurs. D'autant que j'ai cherché PARTOUT. Le terrain d'entraînement, sa chambre, (où j'ai bien cru rendre ma dernière heure d'ailleurs, enfin, ce n'est pas une chambre, cela c'est une annexe de son bureau ma parole !), la chambre de Lenalee (en priant très fort pour que l'Intendant soit bien occupé au cas où elle y serait en train de discuter avec son frère de cœur, hé non je ne suis pas si nul en relations humaines que l'on pense, je me réserve simplement pour les personnes dignes d'intérêt et qui me valent, MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE RIRE LA BAS ? Et puis d'arborer ce sourire qui semble avoir compris un truc que moi je n'auras pas compris, moi le grand Peck, enfin, je pense que je rêves, personne ne peut rire de moi on ne peut que me plaindre face à ce destin cruel et sadique avec moi que l'on me trace aujourd'hui), la Scientifique (au cas où il ferait du zèle, possible après tout cela lui est déjà arrivé et bien souvent en plus ! Il ne sait plus se reposer, à force..Remarque moi non plus...Sans commentaires...), le réfectoire,etc non partout je vous dit. Enfin mis à part les étages de l'Intendant (non mais je ne suis pas fou, je ne vais pas en plus y retourner vu que tout à l'heure j'ai été sous eux, une fois m'aura suffi, merci...) et sa chambre évidemment. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait été faire. Il n'a d'yeux que pour moi je le sais. Et bien ne vous en déplaise, Commandant, je vais aller d'abord un peu me reposer. C'est que mine de rien, insaisissable Commandant, c'est épuisant de vous courir après de la sorte. Mais je n 'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 20 min et 36 secondes._

Un bon livre m'aidera à me reposer un peu, je pense. Alors voyons voir les livres proches de moi que l'on a oublié sur la table, étrangement. (désolé, je suis fatigué, je ne fais plus d'efforts non mais oh !) _Le Misanthrope, _Molière_._Hum d'accord, je ne vois pas d'où je vais lire un auteur pareil. Même moi en écrivant je ferais mieux. Et d'ailleurs, il n'y pas de mieux qui tienne. Je ferais mieux tout court. Et certainement pas en dressant le portrait d'une personne qui déteste tout autre être humain. Voyons voir la suite. _Tartuffe_, Moliè , c'est moi où je dois y voir un quelconque message ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 20min et 54 secondes._

Je viens de réaliser la stupidité de mon précédent , un hypocrite, un faux dévot ? Mais non.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 20 min et 56 secondes._

Ah là, je viens de réaliser que si le message m'est bien adressé. _Bouvard et Pécuchet_. Flaubert. Mais non en quoi je ressemble à deux idiots qui essayent de tout savoir et se retrouvent pris dans leurs propres contradictions et celles du savoir qu'ils cherchent, ce savoir universel qu'il veulent ? C'est stupide.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 21 min 47 secondes._

….Ou pas vu la suite. _A la recherche de l'Absolu_. Balzac. _Le portrait de Dorian Grey. _Wilde (enfin un anglais, c'est pas trop tôt...) Est ce que l'on voudrait dire de moi que je suis un scientifique capable de pousser la science et ses objectifs en oubliant jusqu'aux gens qui l'entourent en les détruisant, quelqu'un de pourri de l'intérieur malgré un air propre sur soi ? Hein, mais non, mais non et si c'est le cas, ce quelqu'un se trompe. Je ne suis pas comme cela. Je vaux tellement mieux que cela, moi.. Les autres le sont peut être mais pas moi, pas moi monsieur..Et voilà que cela rit encore sur moi. Et puis je me sens observé, là. Attendez un peu... Oh non pas encore, mais laissez moi en paix Grand Intendant. Je ne vous ai rien fait moi (bon à part dire des choses pas très sympathiques mais véridiques, apprenez à être honnête avec vous même, cela nous fera des vacances). Et si vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu votre blouse là bas au détour d'un rayon ni entendu votre rire semi-maniaque, vous pouvez toujours rêver. Je SAIS que vous êtes ENCORE sur mon dos. Et je pense que je vais vous dénoncer au Commandant (puisqu'il a l'air de vous chercher). Et en plus je l'aiderai, et en prime j'aurai ses remerciements, son petit sourire un peu fatigué en plus de prendre son cœur et qu'est ce que vous pouvez répondre à cela ? Hein ? Allez y je vous atte...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 24 min et 12 secondes._

Commandant de la première section scientifique, Reever Wenhamm ou comment faire échouer un plan parfaitement rodé. Et me faire peur en plus. Pas une chose facile qu'il a fait. Pas deux choses facile en réalité. J'étais là, assis dans la bibliothèque, bien tranquille, (enfin tranquille est relatif) à pester contre celui qui s'amusait à déposer des livres sur des pourris d'âme sur MA table et à menacer le Grand Intendant mentalement, (pas fou et pas envie d'être EN PLUS de tout pris pour un fou qui parle seul dans une bibliothèque déserte, à se demander POURQUOI d'ailleurs, je croyais qu'ils avaient tué le Komulin, disputé le Grand Intendant, bien que l'opération « retrouver le Grand Intendant » soit toujours en cours mais plus pour très longtemps, grâce à mes soins, vu que j'en ai PLUS QU ASSEZ QU IL NE FASSE RIEN ET QU EN PRIME IL ME POURRISSE LA VIE, NON MAIS ! Regory Peck, troisième du nom ou comment passer pour un enfant...Il ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves pour lui, il n'attend que cela, en vérité. Tu le sais bien. Bon retour avec une mise en contexte (« Allez y , sortez de votre trou, au lieu de me regarder comme cela ! Qu'allez vous encore me faire ? Je n'ai pas assez dégusté c'est cela et... ») lorsque soudain...

« Oh,_ le Portrait de Dorian Grey. _Je ne savais pas que vous lisiez, Commandant. On en apprend tous les jours. »

Cette voix. Appartenant à la personne que j'ai passé un quart d'heure entier de ma vie à chercher (en vain, mais POURQUOI faut-il que l'on me pousse à le rappeler hein ? On aime se rire de mes échecs c'est cela ? je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de me croire harcelé quand ce n'est pas TOUT A FAIT le cas.. Enfin mis à part du Grand Intendant, mais lui, c'est un cas spécial... je l'ai peut être UN PEU cherché... Mais je me tiens à carreau à présent, c'est pour cela qu'il ne fait rien actuellement...Parce que cela ne peut être un hasard, quoique pour les livres, si... Cela ne peut qu'être cela...Cela DOIT être un hasard...) et qui revient comme une fleur venant de naître à la lueur du soleil encore gorgée de rosée du matin (tu vois, cher journal quand je dis que j'écris mieux que Molière, je ne me trompais pas, mais hélas ! J'ai manqué ma vocation... Et au lieu de cela, je suis enfermé dans une espèce de bunker avec un taré maniaque dont le génie (car je reconnais qu'il en a) pourrait détruire l'humanité et le tout sans horaire fixe, aucune reconnaissance de PERSONNE (même pas de mes hommes, c'est dire), réapparaissant à l'endroit le plus improbable et comme l'Intendant, d'un seul coup (mais bon sang, depuis quand disparais t-il et réapparaît-il comme L' Intendant ? Je croyais qu'il était le seul à le faire...Et un cela suffit, honnêtement pour nos nerfs...) J'aimerai dire que j'ai relevé le regard et lui ai souri. Mais la vérité est que j'ai sursauté violemment, que le livre m'a échappé des mains sans que je ne parvienne à le rattraper en vaines tentatives pour le rattraper battant des mains en l'air comme si j'allais m'envoler et que je me suis trouvé à bredouiller son nom comme un imbécile (comme mon imbécile d'assistant que je briefe de manière à le rendre le plus bête possible pour éviter qu'il ne me vole un jour ma place on ne sait jamais, avec un homme comme je suis, plein d'ambition, il pourrait fini par en avoir... Je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, moi je suis comme qui dirait un opportuniste...NON CE N EST PAS TOUJOURS UNE MAUVAISE CHOSE ! LE GRAND INTENDANT AUSSI EN EST UN ET POURTANT..Hum lui s'en sert mal..C'est un mauvais opportuniste..Non mais vous avez VRAIMENT cru que j'allais dire du bien de ce vicieux ? Jamais, plutôt crever... Enfin peut être pas, ce serait bête de mourir pour si peu... ). N'empêche stupide conscience professionnelle et idiote de déformation professionnelle qui m'oblige à tout dire comment tout cela s'est passé, et ce même dans mes propres pensées...Tss...

Enfin toujours est-il que j'ai rencontré le regard bleu pervenche du Commandant qui a eu un air un peu inquiet et surpris de ma réaction avant de se pencher avec une certaine grâce et de ramasser le livre avant de me le tendre, à moi un peu écarlate (je les sens encore mes joues cuire, bon sang on ne m'aura vraiment rien épargné aujourd'hui...) avec un léger sourire d'excuse avant de s'exclamer :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Je pourrais raconter en je ne sais combien de pages combien il lui allait bien ce sourire, mais je préfères éviter..Non je ne te fais pas TOTALEMEMENT confiance, cher journal. Je n'ai pas oublié le fait que tu te moques de moi avant même de suis plutôt du genre rancunier, moi... Enfin, ce n'est pas tellement de toi dont j'ai peur, c'est plutôt du fait qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains qui aurait tôt fait de détruire la réputation d'un homme tel que moi. Enfin, les grand hommes sont toujours incompris... (et pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression d'être en train de jouer un rôle mélodramatique alors que je sais bien que ce n'est là que ma vérité ? Enfin bon passons, écrire des parenthèses si longues devient lassant). Je pourrais raconter aussi que je me suis perdu dans ses yeux l'espace d'une demie seconde,(mais ce que je suis en train de faire ! Misère de misère...) le temps de reprendre contenance avant de m'exclamer de l'air le plus neutre possible, essayant de retrouver mon légendaire flegme que par une apparition soudaine vous veniez de détruire:

« Ce n'est rien. »

Encore un autre cliché sur moi qui se fait effondrer... Qui n'est pourtant pas un cliché, en temps normal..Mais que tu transformes en cliché d'un simple regard..C'en est bête à pleurer...

Enfin bref, laissons mes états d'âme là dessus (oui, je sais qu'un journal est censé étaler en large et en travers ce genre de détails mais dois je rappeler que nous sommes RATIONNES en cahier ? Je veux faire un peu d'économies, d'autant que moins on en sait, mieux c'est pour moi et je n'ai pas envie de me présenter à nouveau devant le Grand Intendant qui à coup sûr me regardera de son petit air suffisant et moqueur, m'obligeant à dresser un compte rendu détaillé de ce que je voudrais en faire pour ENFIN..me le refuser. On est sadique, ou on ne l'est pas...Et en plus se moquer de moi après...J'ai TOUT sauf besoin que le Grand Intendant se moque de moi.. Enfin plus qu'il ne le fait DEJA évidemment...). Car c'est alors que je l'ai vu. J'ai, après tout toujours été doué pour remarquer les plus petits détails (on est scientifique ou on ne l'est pas..Hé, oui, je peux voir de toutes petites choses, comment oses-tu cher journal remettre en cause ma parole sacrée ? Bon, il faut que je me mette cela une bonne fois en tête, personne ne se moque de moi en continu, ils n'oseraient pas, ils auraient trop peur de mon juste courroux et voilà comment avoir en plus des élans chevaleresques totalement dépassé, misère de misère, et ENCORE MOINS UN STUPIDE CAHIER ! Bon c'est dit, revenons y). J'ai donc vu ce petit détail, ce petit relâchement qui t'allait si bien, bien qu'étrange chez toi.. Surtout toi tiré toujours à quatre épingles, ce nœud de cravate un peu leste, même pendant d'ailleurs. J'ai sursauté et je l'aurai contemplé longtemps...Si par malheur tu ne l'avais aussi remarqué (bon il faudrait que je me décide si je le tutoie ici ou le vouvoie..Non ? Tu ne veux pas me répondre..Remarque comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un cahier.) Probablement par ma propre faute, en plus..En plus d'avoir une malchance et un stalker sadique aux trousses qui a visiblement décidé de me pourrir la journée par caprice, il a fallu en plus que je brises moi-même un rare moment de félicité. Misère de misère.

Toujours est-il que tu as baissé les yeux remarqué la chose et rougi subitement pour je ne sais quelle raison avant de foudroyer pour une autre raison les alentours du regard (je dois avouer que là, je me suis posé de sérieuses questions sur ton équilibre mental d'autant qu'un nœud un peu leste, quand cela vous va si bien Commandant, cela n'a rien de grave, pas mais alors pas du tout et quand en plus c'est du au fait que vous ne faites que courir de puis ce matin.. J'étais LARGEMENT prêt à oublier cette faute...Et mince vouvoiement...) Et l'instant d'après, alors que j'allais te proposer de t'aider, tu as refait le nœud à ma plus grand peine (on n 'a pas IDEE de ME priver d'une telle chose,enfin...moi Regory Peck expert en noeud de cravate depuis..5 secondes pour toi...). Il n'empêche que tu as compris que je voulais t'aider car tu as eu un petit sourire à mon intention malgré tes joues toujours écarlates, un fort beau spectacle dans le jour naissant avant de t'exclamer :

« Je vous remercie, mais je préfères m'en occuper par moi-même. »

Ce qui d'ailleurs t'avait amené un petit frisson. Frisson que je ne m'explique vraiment pas d'ailleurs. A moins que ce ne fut parce que tu avais peur de perdre ton légendaire self contrôl si je t'approchais trop près..Enfin je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais quand même, c'est trop de flatteries..Et il faut que je me calme. Grand Intendant, un seau d'eau glacée, là ce serait sympathique. Si je vous insulte, vous m'en envoyez un ? Non ? Roh , bon tant pis. Salaud. Quand on a besoin de vous, c'est TOUJOURS bureau vide. Tiens t'en au faits, Peck, aux faits. Tu t'égares de plus en plus. Pour reprendre les termes de Luberrier, c'est tout bonnement inacceptable. Surtout pour un homme de ta trempe. Tu n'es pas un homme de vulgarité. Tu es le meilleur scientifique que la terre est porté. Alors comporte toi comme tel. Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que l'on se moque toujours de moi ?Bon Reg, tu le sais, c'est dans ta tête...

J'ai donc fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour cacher ma déception (qui s'est d'ailleurs vite ternie quand tu t'es assis à une table voisine de la mienne avant de jeter un regard aux livres qu'il y avait oublié dessus aussi, comme si en plus de tout, les bibliothécaires étaient en gréve...Décidément...Nous n'allons pas devoir en PLUS faire un travail qui n'est pas le nôtre sur nos jours de congés, si ? Remarque avec Lee, ça arrive très fréquemment...) Et c'est là qu'il s'est dessiné, le petit sourire sur tes lèvres , un discret sourire d'une grande douceur que je ne pus m'expliquer avant que tu ne t'exclames à mon intention alors que j'allais me confondre en remerciements, enclenchant la phase une de mon plan :

« N'empêche je ne comprends pas l'acharnement du Grand Intendant sur votre personne... »

J'ai sursauté, ne m'attendant pas à ce que tu rentres de suite dans le vif du sujet. Et en moi-même je t'ai béni de lancer toi-même la discussion, de me faciliter ENFIN la tâche, même si tu aurais pu le faire plus tôt Même si je n'aimais pas du TOUT que tu parles de ce grand sadique (et oui je recommence à l'insulter puisque de toute manière, IL ne peut voir ce que j'écris ici, enfin j'espère...Et en plus j'espère qu'il me jettera ce fameux seau...Mais je crois que je peux rêver, je ne l'aurais pas, il fait profil bas l'animal...Sans commentaires...) je n'ai donc pu retenir l'amertume d'entendre parler de celui qui me pourrissait ma journée (ma SEULE journée de congés de la semaine en PLUS !) et me suis exclamé avec un petit rire amer :

« Moi, je crois que je sais très bien pourquoi...C'est juste parce qu'il aime bien se choisir une victime, c'est tout... »

Qui, moi ? Nier mes torts ? Mais non... je n'ai rien fait enfin ! Enfin, à part le traiter de tous les noms ce que je continue...Mais cela, personne n'a à le savoir...

Par contre, ta réaction m'a totalement déboussolé. Je ne la comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs, même avec un PEU de recul comme j'ai. Ton regard est devenu brusquement noir tandis que tu t'es levé précipitamment au point d'envoyer voler le livre et une feuille qui devait être glissée dedans avant de rejoindre ma table et que tu t'exclames, retenant de peu un agacement qui perçait dans ta voix, que tu te mordillais fortement ta lèvres inférieure, avec une étrange pointe d'amusement dans ton regard (qui n'avait rien à faire là, d'ailleurs...Enfin bon, parfois, nos nerfs nous échappent sans que l'on n'arrive à les contrôler et je pense que tout cela a du vous fatiguer, je vous pardonne aisément..Moi-même, je suis à bout de nerfs, et la journée n'est pas finie..) :

« Croyez moi je connais très bien Komui et pour qu'il s'acharne sur vous de la sorte, c'est que votre faute doit être vraiment à la hauteur de la punition..Pour qu'il en arrive à déposer lui-même sur votre table les livres sur les plus pourris de la littérature...

-QUOI ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE...me suis-je exclamé, stupéfait. Ne pouvant pas croire qu'en PLUS DE TOUT le Grand Intendant s'acharnait sur moi avec des livres... Priant pour que tout cela soit un cauchemar..En sachant pertinemment que cela n'en est pas un..Stupide conscience professionnelle qui en empêche de douter...Et toi, en guise de réponse, tu es allé rechercher le livre, ramassé la feuille (qui t'a d'ailleurs fait un peu rougir et aussi sourire, étrangement dans le processus) et tu me l'a ramené en t'exclamant :

« Cela lui arrive parfois, pour lui c'est comme un message. Mais quand la personne n'a rien à se reprocher, en général, le rendu est plutôt agréable. Alors qu'avez vous bien pu lui faire ? »

Agréable ? Avec ce sadique... J'ai du mal entendre et je me tromperais dans la retranscription... Quoique connaissant ma déformation professionnelle, je m'en serais certainement abstenu. Tu sais quoi cher journal, je décide que je n'en ai rien à faire, tant pis. De toute façon ce n'est pas grave, pas important... Mon intuition ne me trompe jamais sur ce genre de choses...Un message ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi il a raison dans le comment il aurait su que je viendrais ici..A moins qu'il ne suivait depuis le début... Peut être qu'il me suit encore.. Brr... Je préfères ne pas y penser. C'était moi, ou il y avait un peu de menaces dans ton regard et tes mots ? Enfin, je dois délirer, pourquoi donc me menacerais-tu de la sorte ? Tu es fou de moi, non ? Qui est en train de dire que je suis en train de délirer et profondément ? Mais personne, enfin...Il n'y a personne, sois tranquille...D'autant que tu sais avoir raison. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas... Je le sais bien..

Avant de me tendre le livre qu'il tenait. _Hamlet_. Shakespeare. Ah oui, c'est sûr que c'est autre chose. Plus valorisant, cette histoire d'un jeune homme courageux vengeant son père que le reste. Et très pour ce Commandant capable de se battre pour des incapables comme ceux qui nous entoure. Duel absurde comme dans la pièce, d'ailleurs... Risquer de mourir pour des gens comme eux, enfin... Chacun ses idées. Mais joli sur le papier, je le reconnais. Mais refusant de me montrer la feuille qu'il a replié avant de la dissimuler dans une de ses poches, étrangement. Et avec un regard un peu glacé, même un peu menaçant, d'ailleurs (je suis désolé, même avec un peu de recul, ils restent menaçants : comme si ses yeux pouvaient se changer à volonté en bout de glace, d'autant que dans l'histoire, c'est bien moi la victime enfin ! J'ai jamais demandé à ce que le Grand Intendant s'en prenne à moi) comme craignant d'entendre quelque chose. Enfin toujours est-il que j'ai dégluti à ce regard auquel je n'aurais jamais osé mentir, et j'ai murmuré à mi-voix ( oui pour une fois que je reconnais mes torts,désolé, mais cela sera à voix basse, ne vous en déplaise , enfin j'ignore à qui je parle, tiens jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche):

« Il y a bien quelque chose mais de là à me harceler de la sorte pour si peu... »

C'est vrai quoi, et puis j'ai payé ma dette pour chacun des mots que j'ai dit non ? Un Komulin, deux murs en moins, un passage dans les douves, des gens se moquant de moi à tout bout de champs (même des invisibles, c'est dire...) l'impression d 'être traqué sans cesse (et de l'être en plus), des livres comme pour m'insulter, ce n'est pas assez payé ? Visiblement non... Et là, il a eu une réaction étrange, il a plaqué sa main sur ma table, plongeant son regard dans le mien de plus en plus dur, inclinant la tête et a murmuré distinctement trois mots d'une manière qui me fait encore froid dans le dos :

« C'est à dire ? »

Comme un homme en plein interrogatoire avec un suspect. Je ne t'ai jamais vu de la sorte avec moi. Et je peux jurer que j'ai vu défiler ma vie en très peu de temps sous ton regard menaçant me promettant des horreurs si je ne parlais pas, comme un Intendant en phase maniaque, regard que je ne pouvais comprendre, ni pourquoi tu prenais autant la défense de cet individu. J'en ai oublié tout mes mots d'amour l'espace d'un instant jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd résonne non loin de là, qui t'a amené à détourner le regard, le reporter plus loin comme moi, suivant ton regard, avant d'entrevoir une veste blanche qui t'amèna à soupirer et à murmurer :

« Enfin... »

Avant de s'éloigner, repartant à sa poursuite. Me laissant là, seul dans la bibliothèque. Moi, Regory Peck. Avec des questions et des mots plein la tête. Venant de réduire à néant mon superbe plan élaboré avec soin que j'ai renforcé dans des douves sombres où je n'avais que cela à faire. Et tout cela ENCORE à cause du Grand Intendant. Et aussi à cause de ma propre faute pour m'être laissé déborder. Et je ne sais pas de ce qui des deux m'énerve le plus. C'est peut être cela le pire.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 29 min et 14 secondes._

Quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir me chercher un autre plan. Parce que retourner à la chasse au Commandant et à l'Intendant , je le sens d'instinct risque ET d'être dangereuse pour moi, ET fatigante. Hum voyons voir, une idée par là, il y en a peut être...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 29 min et 23 secondes._

D OU _LES SOUFFRANCES DU JEUNE WERTHER_ DE GOETHE RISQUE DE M AIDER ? ET QUEL MESSAGE DOIS JE COMPRENDRE GRAND INTENDANT ? VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE ME SUICIDE PAR DEPIT AMOUREUX C EST CELA ? ET PUIS D ABORD VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN, RIEN DE MOI ! VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS COURIR DAUTANT QUE JE NE COURS PAS AU MASSACRE ! JE REUSSIRAI AVEC OU SANS CHANCE ! ET MEME AVEC UN STALKER COMME VOUS !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 29 min et 27 secondes._

Je réalise combien il est stupide d'hurler après un stalker qui s'est déjà enfui alors que la bibliothécaire, qui (apparemment jouait les stalkers invisibles elle aussi, décidément c'est la mode ) est en train de me passer un savon pour je « cite élan machiavélique qui pousse à crier dans un lieu publique ses plans ».Je n'ai que deux choses à dire (et c'est toi qui disait vouloir faire des économies et user d'un tout petit peu d'encre et d'un peu de papier, hein ? Paradoxe, quand tu nous tiens, même moi la perfection incarnée). La première est que l'on voit bien que vous êtes une littéraire pour m'assimiler à un stéréotype de méchant, même si je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi je suis méchant. Je suis du bon côté non ? Je ne travaille pas pour le Comte. Alors je suis du côté des bons. Comment cela, c'est insuffisant pour dire que je suis gentil ? Tss... Et qui es-tu pour me juger ? Euh.. Bref.. Et j'ai beau chercher, il n'y a personne dans votre lieu soit disant « publique ». Paradoxe. Encore. Dont je suis victime. Misère de misère.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 30 min et 03 secondes._

Je viens de me rendre compte que non, je ne suis pas seul ici. L'inspecteur Link vient de passer près de moi avec un étrange regard compatissant. MAIS JE N AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE COMPASSION MINCE ! TOUT VA BIEN SE PASSER ! ET DEPUIS QUAND VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR VOTRE BONNICHE EN ABANDONNANT SUR VOTRE TABLE UN DE VOS LIVRES, SURTOUT DE LA POESIE EN PLUS ET... tiens, il y a un marque page dans le livre.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 32 min et 14 secondes._

Mais oui, là voilà la solution. Merci inspecteur de m'avoir pris pour votre bonniche. Merci Alfred Douglas, et votre poème. Vous venez de me donner une idée géniale. Et merci à, comment dites vous « L'amour qui n'ose dire son nom.» Qui donne la force d'inventer et de créer. Et de prouver une bonne fois pour toutes que j'écris mieux que des auteurs comme Molière et cet imbécile de Wilde qui dresse des portraits des pourris. Et qui selon mes souvenirs est l'amant de Douglas, d'ailleurs... Et qu'est ce que pouvez faire contre moi cette fois-ci, Grand Intendant ? En plus vous n'êtes même plus là... Ha ha... Si vous voulez me pourrir la vie, pour le moment il semblerait que ce soit impossible. Allons mettre en pratique ce plan...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 45 min et 17 secondes._

Je viens ENCORE de croiser l'inspecteur Link dans les couloirs. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il a soupiré en me voyant avec mon poème à la main avant qu'il ne file si rapidement que j'en suis encore ahuri. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de filer aussi vite. Qu' y a t-il, c'est l'heure de son petit déjeuner, c'est cela ? Celui là, il est comme Walker mais version dessert lui... D'ailleurs, n'est -il pas sensé être toujours avec lui ? Lui aussi échappe à sa mission alors, décidément, c'est la journée... Mais surprenant chez lui tout de même... Et puis tiens, cela me fait penser qu'avec tout cela, moi non plus je n'ai pas déjeuné, je verrai cela après une fois que mon plan DIVIN sera accompli. Enfin bon, je parle, je parle mais cela n'avance à rien. Allez encore un petit effort, Reg, la Scientifique n'est pas loin... Et pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que la fuite de l'inspecteur n'est pas liée à son repas ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 53 min et 23 secondes._

Alors, alors ça...Je n'en reviens pas... A T-IL PU DEVINER EN SI PEU DE TEMPS MON PLAN ET LE CONTRECARRER DE LA SORTE ? LE SALOPARD... Il adore vraiment me pourrir la vie...Tout cela parce que je l'ai injurié par écrit, c'est cela ? Ou je paye encore pour tout à l'heure ? En plus, c'est très malin, mettre autant de paperasse sur son bureau de manière qu'un papier comme mon poème ne pourra que s'y perdre et que je n'ai AUCUNE chance qu'il soit lu avant AU MOINS un mois si j'ai de la chance. Si il ne se perd pas dedans. Et je suis presque sûr que ce matin son bureau était vide, tout à fait vide. Pardonne moi, je sors là je suis au comble du désespoir.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 54 min et 16 secondes._

SALOPERIE... SALOPERIE...QUI ADORE ME POURRIR LA VIE... QUI MA PRIS POUR CIBLE DECIDEMENT... JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER TOUT CELA, JE TE LE JURE...JE TE LE JURE... Voilà c'était ma minute rageuse silencieuse (puisque je suis ENCORE capable de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire payer de rager à voix haute). Et..mais je viens de détruire dans mon grand accès d'une juste rage mon grand moment d'anthologie poétique, mon seul écrit qui vaut à lui seul Balzac, Molière, Wilde, Flaubert, Shakespeare ! Saleté d'Intendant je vous maudit ! Même si la faute m'en revient à moi seul. Malheureusement.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 56 min et 20 secondes._

QUOI ? MAIS C EST PAS VRAI ON SE MOQUE DE MOI EN PLUS ! Enfin,encore un peu plus,évidemment. Tout à l'heure, le bureau était encombré au point que l'on peut trouver sur le bureau de l'Intendant et là, là..Plus rien...Pas même l'ombre d'un papier. En deux minutes top chrono, je viens de voir cela en revenant là bas par curiosité malsaine, les tas de papier qui viennent de détruire mes efforts à néant.. Et comme par hasard, une fois que mon poème a été détruit et dont je suis sûr que même si j'en refaisais un, n'égalerait jamais le niveau du premier (malgré toutes mes capacités hors du commun) et je suis persuadé que si je ressayais, à nouveau le bureau sera recouvert de ses papiers...Comment ? Intuition. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle est tout à fait justifiée.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 56 min et 34 secondes._

Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Et si celui à l'origine de ce coup si n'était pas l'Intendant Lee mais l'inspecteur ? Mais alors pourquoi m'aurait-il empêché de faire cela de la sorte ? Serait-il complice de Lee pour me pourrir la journée contre son gré ? Cela expliquerait le regard compatissant que tout à l'heure il m'a adressé... Et la rapidité et la précision avec laquelle cette mission a été effectuée. Digne d'un Crow comme lui.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 57 et 02 secondes._

Je viens de réaliser la stupidité d'une telle pensée. Comment le Grand Intendant aurait-il pu l'obliger à cela vu qu'il dépend directement de Luberrier ? Qu'ils ne s'apprécient guère tous les deux d'ailleurs, l'un à cause de son manque de sérieux (avéré) et l'autre son trop plein de sérieux (avéré aussi)? Impossible, vous voyez, ils sont le jour et la nuit. Comme avec le Commandant, d'ailleurs... Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble (pas seulement parce que MOI je voudrai bien le Commandant, mais aussi pour ceux qui les entourent, ils passeraient leur temps à se crier dessus, merci pour nos nerfs, en tout cas de ne pas le faire, oui je peux ne pas être égoïste cela m'arrive) Cela se voit que je commence à fatiguer. Je vais aller manger un peu, je pense. Cela ira mieux. Et trouver une nouvelle idée, aussi. Ce serai bien , parce qu'à la vitesse ou on les vole ou les contrecarre, plus vite j'aurai trouvé, plus vite je ne serais plus embêté. Commence à devenir difficile, tout cela. Je me livre à une lutte des esprits contre l'homme le plus intelligent de la Congrégation, qui peut disposer d'yeux partout, peut avoir des complices insoupçonnés (de leur plein gré ou non).Que je ne suis ABSOLUMENT pas sûr de gagner. Et c'est bien là le problème. J'ai peur.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 8h 57 et 14 secondes._

Qu'est ce donc que cela ? Allons, moi peur ? Il ne faut pas. Après tout que pourrait-il me faire de plus ? ..Je sais. Me torturer. MAIS JE NE VAIS PAS ABANDONNER, PAS COMME CELA ! JE LE JURE SUR MON...Hum risqué, si je n'y arrive pas...Et vu comme les choses se déroulent, je ne vais pas m'y risquer. Je préfères être prudent. Ce sera mieux. Pour mon honneur en tout cas. Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de penser quelque part que je n'ai pas d'honneur ? Bon, il faut VRAIMENT que j'arrête de me croire harcelé par des personnes qui n'existent même pas. Sinon, avant la fin de la journée, le Grand Intendant m'aura rendu complètement paranoïaque en plus de tout cela..Vive la vie ici décidément...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 00 (devant une tasse de café) et 19 secondes._

Que pourrais je faire, ah là là... C'est difficile et puisque réfléchir à voix haute risque de m'attirer encore des problèmes, (Non je n'ai ps oublié ni le coup du Komulin ni celui de la bibliothèque) cher journal tu vas donc m'aider à réfléchir par écrit...(et ce même si tu n'en as pas envie, nah ! Ou comment ressusciter le comportement le plus ridicule de touta ma vie). Puisque le plan numéro un est exclus, vu que le Commandant a encore disparu et que je ne peux décidément pas le retenir une le second, quelqu'un qui n'est pas le Grand Intendant s'amuse à détruire mon plan. Que me reste-il... Pas beaucoup d'options...enfin je suis presque seul ici, c'est déjà cela... Walker m'a l'air un peu trop triste, là bas à remuer sa tasse, d'un air un peu trop triste pour que je crois qu'un ennui puisse venir de lui..N'empêche que c'est fort étrange qu'il ait l'air aussi malheureux..Lui bien souvent joyeux.. Lui qui ce matin riait encore de moi, misère de misère.. Bien fait pour..Non, Reg on ne se réjouit pas du malheur des autres.. Ce n'est pas digne de toi...Et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand est-il aussi triste et pourquoi donc l'inspecteur Link n'est-il pas avec lui ? N'est il pas censé le suivre sans cesse ? Se seraient disputés ou bien y aurait-il anguille sous roche ? Du genre, des sentiments interdits ? Ou le Grand Intendant l'aurait-il requis pour une affaire secrète qui l'obligerait à s 'éloigner (même si c'est quasiment impossible de le voir participer à l'opération «pourrir la journée d'un honnête scientifique », non je ne suis pas un Tartuffe, enfin!, je remarque le peu d'estime que l'on a pour moi et j'en suis déçu, vraiment) vu comment il est raisonnable ? Enfin toujours est-il que Walker déprime dans son coin, lié ou non à l'inspecteur et en relevant régulièrement le regard vers la porte (parce que je doute que ce soit moi qu'il regarde mais plutôt la porte dans mon dos ou alors je dois m'inquiéter, je pense..) avec un telle lueur d'espoir que je trouve vraiment cela un crime de décevoir un si jeune homme qui qu'il attend. Oui, même moi la douleur d'un jeune homme peut me toucher. Mais pas au point de le consoler, non mais oh, de tout manière m'est avis qu'il m'enverrait bouler ou que ce que je pourrais lui dire ne l'aidera pas (« à quoi cela sert d'attendre quelqu'un qui de toute évidence ne viendra pas ? Ressaisissez vous Walker ! ») Alors autant le laisser déprimer, quasiment rien manger, lui qui mange toujours beaucoup, relever le regard vers la porte plein d'espoir pour le déposer dans le liquide, plus triste à chaque fois.. Ne rien dire quand on est SUR que cela aggraverait les choses, et EN PLUS vous attirait des ennuis, à savoir OU des mauvais mots, OU des ennuis pour se mêler de choses qui ne me regardent pas OU LES DEUX. D'autant que je cherche un peu de calme, et plus d'aventure pour le moment... Bon c'est déprimant, fait un peu pitié, mais au moins, la pièce est calme, enfin... Un peu de calme enfin ne me fera pas de mal...ENFIN...Je vais PEUT ETRE pouvoir réfléchir...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 02 min et 05 secondes._

Pourquoi faut-il que je ne sois JAMAIS SEUL ET TRANQUILLE ? Il ne manquait plus que lui pour mon bonheur. Hearst. Délinquant notable qui..PROFITE DU FAIT QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN D ECRIRE POUR ME FAIRE LES POCHES MAIS OUSTE SALE GAMIN ! ET WALKER QUI CONTINUE SA DEPRIME SANS ME VOIR ALORS QUE L ON ME VOLE ! SALE DEPRIME ! Enfin, je crois que je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir sur le coup.. Et puis SALE GAMIN RENDS MOI CELA, TOUT SAUF CELA !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 02 min et 26 secondes._

Résultat de ma magnifique tentative d'arrêt de Hearst : Timothy est désormais l'heureux propriétaire d'un filtre d'attirance, pour mon plus grand malheur. Ou comment ruiner en peu de temps le plan que J AURAI PU FAIRE SI JE M EN ETAIS RAPPELE ET QUE LE COMMANDANT EUT ETE LA.. Mais bon tout cela est déjà du passé.. Soupir... Je suis fatigué là.J'aimerai bien aller me reposer si je ne savais pas que ma chambre est devenu un moulin à vent...La faute à ce sadique... Au pire allons chercher les douves... Non, là je dois être vraiment désespéré pour vouloir cela...Et pourquoi tu me défies du regard maintenant en incorporant le filtre dans les carafes d'eau? Bon, d'accord, cela aurait risqué d'être intéressant, surtout pour moi si le Commandant était venu, puisque c'est un filtre sans danger (j'ai vérifié, avec un sadique comme le nôtre, sécurité oblige, d'autant que je m'en voudrais de vous nuire Commandant) qui révèle les attirances de chaque personne ayant consommé celui-ci dans une boisson, les attirant vers la personne aimée si celle-ci est dans la pièce, les amenant à se rapprocher inconsciemment avec des effets secondaires peu graves en cas d'allergie à l'un des composants (mais je ne me souviens plus de l'effet et du composant en question, notion pourtant écrite en toute lettre par le Commandant sur l'étiquette qui n'a pas eu le cœur visiblement de la détruire, mais je me souviens et c'est déjà bien, que ce n'est pas grave) et donc m'aurait facilité le travail puisqu'il cela me serait devenu facile après cela de lui parler. Mais, à cette heure-ci plus personne ne viendr..Oh on dirait que je suis trompé. Et, mais oui, c'est bien toute la Section Scientifique au grand complet qui rentre là..Moins la SEULE personne qui m'intéresse, mais il fallait s'y attendre..Ah mais attendez si, il est là..Et c'est étrange, il se dirige vers moi..Quoi ? Et puis depuis quand toute la section s'assied à ma table déposant leurs plateaux suivant leur chef ? Je croyais que j'étais un pestiféré aux repas. Et depuis quand il s'assied juste à côté de moi ? Je crois que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il est trop proche, là, beaucoup trop...Bon concentrons nous sur autre chose, (sinon..Je n'ose imaginer... mais à mon avis le résultat serait pire que tout pour mon honneur)surtout que tu viens de t'emparer de la carafe d'eau, pestant contre l'oubli de ton lemon soda. D'ailleurs, tu m'as l'air un peu perturbé, à m'adresser de fréquents coups d'oeil. Cela me touche Commandant, mais ne m'aide pas à garder la tête froide du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Ma main tremble en écrivant sous la table. Je risque de tâcher un peu le cahier même et quand on sait comment ils sont rationnés ...(la faute à qui à ce...)

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 02 min et 38 secondes._

Oh, quand on parle du loup, le voilà..Mais pas seul... Avec Kanda, son air antipathique de tous les jours sur le visage (ce qu'il peut être inquiétant c'est fou, je suis presque prêt à parier que la température a baissé de dix degrés en dix secondes ) avec derrière lui..Mais tiens, cela n'est pas fréquent, qu'il ferme la marche. Ni qu'il ait l'air si triste..Et jette autant de fréquents coups d'oeil à Kanda avant de baisser le regard, comme par peur d'être surpris. D'habitude, il est devant, à sourire, embêter le japonais, pas à se traîner de la sorte, ni être aussi fuyant, Lavi Bookman. Décidément, c'est le groupe des déprimés qui se forme aujourd'hui. Ils pourraient se faire une réunion des déprimés anonymes, même. D'autant que le pauvre Allen (oui je le plains au point d'user de son prénom, de temps en temps, les cœurs peuvent bien s'attendrir, non ? Ah pour une fois, j'ai l'impression que l'on m' ..Mais faut il vraiment que cela m'arrive quand ma nature est totalement chamboulée.. ?Visiblement, oui... Misère) a une fois de plus relevé le regard avec espoir pour le baisser à nouveau, perdant à nouveau son regard dans le reflet de sa tasse. Mais on dirait que le Grand Intendant a remarqué sa tristesse puisque c'est vers sa table qu'il se dirige, avant de lui toucher l'épaule avec sollicitude, s'attirant de sa part un sourire poli mais aux yeux emplis d'ombre. Et Lavi de porter une main à son autre épaule en un geste amical et d'une personne comprenant sa douleur. Comme si lui aussi attendait quelqu'un, à la différence qu'au vu des regards douloureux qu'il adresse à Kanda, qui comme à l'accoutumée s'est installé à l'autre bout de la table, se servant un verre d'eau d'ailleurs, (tiens, tiens) la personne en question est tout près. Décidément, personne ne peut avoir ma chance, n'est ce pas, Commandant, et c'est moi ou le Grand Intendant regarde dans ma direction avec un petit sourire d'excuse ? Il s'excuse enfin de.. Et bien dis donc, il en aura fallu du comme je suis miséricordieux, je vous pardonne. Profitez, c'est mon jour de bonté (pas de ma faute si les deux adolescents m'attendrissent, moi quelqu'un qui devrait être dur !) Mais..Mais où allez vous Commandant avec ce léger sourire ? Mais...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 04 min et 37 secondes._

Oh, je vois. Les regards dans ma direction était comme ceux d'Allen. Vous le guettiez. Et comme j'ai le malheur d'être entre cette table et celle du Grand Intendant... Et je peux comprendre que vous vouliez le garder à l'oeil avec tout le soucis qu'il vous a donné (même si c'est moi qui est eu les pires effets, injustice injustice..Et pourquoi c'est TOUJOURS MOI qui prend dans cette journée, que les autres s'en tirent à bo..Je retire ce que j'ai dit...Si c'était le cas et Allen et Lavi ne souffriraient pas. Je ne suis pas seul à être torturé par ce sadique destin, ne pas l'oublier) Mais n'empê N EST PAS NORMAL QUE VOUS ALLIEZ AVEC LUI, SOURIEZ DE LA SORTE AUX CHOSES QU IL VOUS MURMURE A L OREILLE,(QU IL NE DEVRAIT MEME PAS VOUS MURMURER D AILLEURS!) QUE VOUS AVEZ L AIR DE VOUS ENTENDRE A LA PERFECTION ALORS QUE VOUS AVEZ BU LE CHARME ET QUE C EST A MOI QUE VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE COLLE DE LA SORTE ! Ce N EST PAS... Minute papillon... Les effets secondaires en cas d'allergie.. mais oui... Mais oui.. Hé mince, POURQUOI a t-il fallu que le Commandant soit ALLERGIQUE au seul composant de la SEULE potion qui m'aurait grandement facilité les choses en le gardant auprès de moi et que du coup IL EN RESSENTE LES EFFETS SECONDAIRES, A SAVOIR SE RAPPROCHER DE LA PERSONNE QUE L ON HAIT LE PLUS DANS LA PIECE ? JE NE PEUX PAS MANQUER D AUTANT DE CHANCE, CE N EST PAS POSSIIBLE, SI ? SI ? Bon à présent, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a indiqué sur la potion lui-même les effets, en cas où... Et visiblement le Grand Intendant en souffre aussi, vu qu'il est aux petits soins de son côté avec lui à le couver du regard (et à me maudire du regard ou quoi ? Je suis presque sûr que cette fois ci le regard est pour moi...Mais pourquoi, c'est moi qui devrait être agacé que vous soyez près de MON Reever et je vous menace du regard ? Non alors stop...mais en même temps j'aurai trop peur des représailles, je crois. Rooh stupide conscience professionnelle qui m'oblige à tout retransmettre en détail, même quand ce n'est pas en ma faveur... ), lui sourire, lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille qui le font sourire en retour. Notez quand même combien il est un danger pour autrui mais surtout pour lui-même si il est capable de se rendre allergique lui-même...Et puis d'abord à qui je m'adresse ? Bon laissons tomber là...Je crois que je n'ai pas fini si j'essaie encore de comprendre...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 05 min et 07 secondes._

C'est moi où j'ai l'étrange impression que TOUTE la section Scientifique regarde d'un air attendri le Grand Intendant et le Commandant ? Euh, je dois me tromper... D'où ils adorerait une telle atrocité ?Je vaux tellement mieux que lui, et tout le monde le sait ici et... Et j'ai mis le pied dans quoi ? Un liquide rouge..DU SANG, QUI A OSE TACHE MES CHAUSSURES ? Ah, je crois que j'ai ma réponse en bout de table...Une inconsciente Intendante en second (oh tiens, je croyais qu'elle était tombée dans les douves cella-là.Ah non, c'est moi c'est vrai...) qui apparemment est une dangereuse yaoiste. D'accord. Cela fait froid dans le dos.J'ai peur, là. Et qu'est ce que ce sera quand moi, la perfection incarnée s'approchera de lui ? Pourvu que je n'ai pas à déclarer son décès pour cause de...trop forte émotion, voilà on va être modéré dans son propos...Je vais faire semblant que je ne l'ai pas l'encouragera moins par la suite...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 06min et 18 secondes._

Oh, à en juger les cris de surprise, on vient de se rendre compte de la présence de l'Intendante en second. Pas trop tôt, cela doit bien faire une minute que je patauge dans du sang...Qui bizarrement est venu jusqu'à moi..Comme par hasard, comme si je n'en avais pas assez subi...Enfin, il y en a qui sont plus à plaindre que gens dont demain on saura leur nature perverse...Désolé pour vous Melle Fey...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 07min et 29 secondes._

Oh. Oh. Oh. C'est moi ou Kanda se rapproche subrepticement de Lavi ? On dirait bien que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Lavi... ET MERDE POURQUOI JE SOURIS COMME UN CON ? CELA NE DEVRAIT RIEN ME FAIRE BORDEL! JE DEVRAIS REGARDER MON PLAN ECHOUER LAMENTABLEMENT EN MAUDISSANT LE GRAND INTENDANT POUR FAIRE ENCORE CAPOTER MON PLAN DE PAR SA SEULE PRESENCE.. Même si ce n'est pas perdu pour tout le monde... ET MERDE POURQUOI TOUT CELA M ATTENDRIT C EST TROP BETE ! Et en plus j'en deviens ère de misère... Et pourquoi je regarde les oeuillades de Kanda vers Lavi, plus discrètes que les siennes, mais démultipliées par le filtre, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas un peu de voyeurisme, cela ? Non, j'ai le droit de m'interesser à ce que j'ai provoqué.Surtout quand l'objet de mes soupirs est occupé avec l'objet de sa haine...Quel sort injuste..

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 07min et 29 secondes._

Incroyable. Les murs en tremblent encore. Kanda a ri à une des blagues visiblement de Lavi. Or Kanda et rire, en théorie sont incompatibles. Ce filtre est vraiment très puissant dis donc...Pour une fois qu'il réussit quelque chose, le Grand mis à part pour ce qui importe VRAIMENT mais il ne faut pas trop lui en demander après tout, surtout quand il a décidé de me contrarier...Je suis choqué. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Toute la section Scientifique en est bouche bée (comme moi, malheureusement). Lavi, sidéré mais très heureux au petit sourire qu'il a du mal à dissimuler. Tes yeux en luisent tout entier de cet éclat. Et c'est plus naturel, chez toi, vraiment. Bientôt tu vas redevenir le casse pieds joyeux que l'on connaît. Et personnellement je préfères cela Plus rassurant, plus le seul non choqué, qui rit légèrement c'est, fidèle à lui-même, le Grand Intendant (cela ne m'étonne même plus). Et le voilà qui murmure à l'oreille d'un Commandant étonné comme nous on ne sait quoi. En tout cas, cela efface son air d'incompréhension mais cela le fait un peu rougir en contre partie et s'écarter un peu de Komui avec un léger cri de surprise. Ah, d'accord, il vient de l' ément un créateur reconnaît toujours ses créations...SURTOUT quand elles sont réussies. M'enfin, lui a une tendance à les reconnaître même quand elles ne le sont PAS réussies, cherchez l'erreur...Je me demande pourquoi je prends à partie des gens qui n'existent pas...Cherche l'erreur Reg...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 07min et 42 secondes._

Comme de juste, les choses viennent de rentrer dans l'ordre. Kanda vient de tous nous foudroyer du regard, nous promettant mille souffrances si on le regardait encore. Et personnellement j'ai encore plus peur de lui que du Grand Intendant. Il est bien plus dangereux, ne lui en déplaise.N'empêche, j'ai remarqué une chose : le seul épargné a été Lavi, preuve que le filtre fonctionne encore, mais les effets sont d'une durée qui varie d'une personne à l'autre (même si je l'ignore pour les effets secondaires, enfin j'espère que ce n'est PAS permanent autant pour moi que pour lui...le pauvre... d'autant que l'apprendre ne lui a servi à rien, il est revenu près de lui me provoquant un léger pincement au cœur d'ailleurs mais bon je ne saurais lui en vouloir, vu que le responsable est assis juste à côté de lui ). on dirait que c'était de trop pour Allen tout cela. Il vient de partir l'air plus déchiré que jamais. J'aimerai qu'il croise la personne qu'il attendait, parce que là, le voir aussi souffrant me fait mal pour lui. Et je n'aime pas ressentir cela chez moi, d'autant qu'avec tout cela je vais finir par me sentir obligé d'aller l'aider. Et J AI FRANCHEMENT DU TEMPS A GASPILLER ET DES MOYENS POUR CELA ! NON ET..Oh, mon crétin d'assistant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire à côté de moi, cet abruti ? C'est la place du Commandant !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 10 min et 12 secondes. _

J'aurai préféré ne JAMAIS savoir cela. JAMAIS. En tout cas, plus JAMAIS je ne le laisserais m'approcher à moins d'un mètre de moi. Brr. J'en frissonne encore. Et voilà comment détruire ma réputation en moins de cinq pas très rassurant, si je n'attire que des crétins pareils. Pourtant, je suis parfait à tout égard non ? N'empêche, le Commandant n'en est pas un et pourtant...Enfin, n'empêche, pardonne moi cher journal, je crois que je vais vomir.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 14 min et 17 secondes._

Bon à présent que « le problème » est réglé, que je suis seul dans un endroit plus où moins sûr (avec le Grand Intendant rien n'est moins sûr), réfléchissons à un plan moins dangereux, un plan qui puisse marcher à coup sûr sans risque. Personnellement, à part en me débarrassant du Grand Intendant qui est TOUJOURS sur mon chemin, pour me pourrir la journée je ne vois pas co... Attendez mais oui... « Se débarrasser du Grand Intendant », mais oui, la voilà la solution..Un plan très risqué, quasiment suicidaire, mas que ne ferais-je pour accomplir ma mission divine ? C'est parfait...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 14 min et 28 secondes._

...D'autant qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'user de la manière forte...Il suffit d'acheter ma tranquillité...En lui rendant par exemple ce livre sur la robotique que le Commandant lui a confisqué il y a quelques temps. C'est risqué mais là je suis désespéré...Et je suis prêt à lui fournir TOUS mes murs si il veut bien m'accorder, une heure rien qu'une de tranquillité. Quoique je ne devrais pas parler trop vite...Il serait capable de me prendre au sérieux en plus...Et je n'ai pas envie de devenir en plus de shf, scf (sans chambre fixe pour les intimes). Mon dévouement a des limites. Mais cela n'est pas un scoop. Je ne suis pas connu pour après tout. COMMENT CELA C EST UN TORT ? VIENS ME LE DIR...J'en ai assez de m'énerver cotre des gens qui n'existent même pas...A la fin de la journée, je crois que je vais demander à l'infirmière quelque chose contre la que assurément voilà ce qui me fait délirer.Même si cela prend des proportions assez incroyables...Même inquiétantes. Mais je ne suis pas fou ! Je le dis et le répètes !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 14 min et 30 secondes._

...Du moins je l'espère.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 14min et 56 secondes._

En route donc pour le lieu où il se dissimule : la bibliothèque. Que c'est original. Vous auriez pu trouver mieux. Mais vu le nombre de livres, voilà une bonne idée... Et vu comme c'est évident, le cerveau tordu du Grand Intendant ne pourrait y penser. Et retour à la case départ... et j'ai l'impression d'être suivi.. Et j'ai beau me retourner, personne. Mais je sens cette aura inquiétante qui ne peut qu'appartenir au Grand Intendant. Mais c'est parfait, suivez moi donc...Cela me fera moins vous attendre. Profitez c'est la seul fois où je vous laisserai faire cela. Même si j'aurai préféré que vous alliez faire vos on dirait que vous avez échappé à la surveillance du Commandant (vu que Brigitte est out à présent PAR VOTRE PROPRE FAUTE EN PLUS ! Enfin bon, c'est un détail.Détail qui vient de détruire une réputation mais bon cela, vous en moquez, j'imagine...Vous vous moquez de tout ce qui n'est pas vo...)

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 15 et 03 secondes._

VOUS CROYEZ QUE CELA VALAIT LA PEINE DE ME MENACER ENCORE GRAND INTENDANT ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ TERRORISE COMME CELA POUR EN PLUS PLANTER DES FLECHES JE NE SAIS COMMENT DANS LE MUR JUSTE AU DESSUS DE MOI COMME PAR HASARD ? DES FLECHES AVEC UN MESSAGE COMPLETEMENT INUTILE EN PLUS ECRIT EN ROUGE COMME AVEC DU SANG POUR BIEN M ANGOISSER ME DONNANT L IMPRESSION DE LIRE PAR DESSUS MON EPAULE ? Je te le donne dans le mille cher journal. _« Qu'est ce que vous en savez Commandant ? » _Mais MERDE fichez moi la paix, ce que je fais n'est pas suffisant déjà pour qu'en plus vous m'angoissiez en vous terrant dans l'ombre de la sorte ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 15min et 33 secondes._

Et bien rapide la réponse du Grand Intendant. Qui est : _« Où serait l'amusement sinon ? C'est plus amusant de vous terroriser, de me terrer dans l'ombre, faire savoir que je suis ici sans que vous ne voyiez...Et nous verrons si cela suffit... » _Charmant. Tout simplement charmant. Mon stalker est en plus un psychopathe. Remarque, je le savais déjà...Et guère rassurant cette personnification qu'il a...Bon de toute manière cela ne sert rien de m'horrifier, de commenter, IL n'attend que cela...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 15min et 43 secondes._

_« Sage décision. » _Sans commentaire...Et en plus toujours en une seconde quelque chose trois...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 16 min et 03 econdes._

« _Demandez vous pourquoi.._._Il y a un problème, mais lequel ? Si vous le trouvez, il y a de grandes chances pour que je vous laisse en paix... » _D'accord, le Grand Intendant se lance dans des é sont insolvables en plus pour un esprit même hors du commun comme moi... La clarté vous ne connaissez pas, j' prenez même pas la peine de me le dire, j'ai déjà ma ré la peine de m'inquiéter plus encore... Dommage,néanmoins, le deal était intéressant... Bah de toute manière, j'y suis à mon point de départ. Et allons y allons dans les rayonnages, enfonçons nous dans les ténèbres en se sachant suivi par un stalker sadique qui en plus de vous effrayer, parle par énigmes... Rassurant. Prions que je ne finisses par comme cobaye d'une expérimentation de ce sadique... Et pourquoi ai je l'impression que quelqu'un quelque part prie pour que cela finisse par être le cas ? Mais non, non ce n'est que mon imagination... ET VOUS LA BAS GRAND INTENDANT NE RICANEZ PAS A CETTE IDEE ! En plus vous allez faire peur à..Oh Kanda et Lavi..Dans la bibliothèque..Seuls.. Hum, m'est avis que je devrais attendre un peu avant d'avancer, voilà, je vais me planquer, là derrière les rayons de livres et à moins qu'il n'aient le don de vision particulièrement acéré, au point de traverser des livres, ils ne me verront. En plus de tout je n'aurai pas à rencontrer Mugen...Au final j'ai un peu de chance... UN PEU seulement..Mais c'est toujours bon à prendre, surtout quand un individu gâté par la chance vous poursuit et vous hante comme cela...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 16 min et 53 secondes._

Ils n'ont pas l'air décidés à bouger , ni l'un ni l'autre, l'un le regard perdu dans ses livres, toujours emplis d'une tristesse sans nom et l'autre le dos appuyé contre le rayonnage des livres,les bras croisés contre sa poitrine dans une attitude fermée un peu inquiétante, le regard un peu agacé. Un silence un peu cuisant entre eux s'étirent. Un silence qu'ils feraient mieux de briser et vite (d'autant qu'ils ne risquent rien tout deux, ni d'eux même ni de moi, et je ne pense pas que le Grand Intendant soit une menace, pour eux du moins, moi c'est une autre histoire...), vu que j'aimerai pouvoir avancer sans briser quoi que ce soit (oui, je peux être gentil, de temps en temps). Ah mais visiblement Kanda en a assez d'attendre et d'être ignoré par Lavi qui s'obstine à garder le regard plongé dans ses livres. Il décroise les bras et se rapproche de lui, laissant exploser sa rage intérieure :

« Combien de temps tu vas encore m'ignorer Baka Usagi ?

Et Lavi de soupirer avec douleur avant de s'exclamer d'une voix tout aussi agacée, mais d'une colère qu'il simule je le vois bien :

-Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes de me laisser seul, Yu. »

Il use délibérément de son nom en sachant que cela va l'agacer. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas pour le titiller, mais bien pour le faire fuir. Comme si sa vue lui était douloureuse au possible. Qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, parce qu'emprisonné par des émotions qu'il croit impossible. Qui me donne envie de m'écrier que ce n'est pas le cas et je m'avance déjà quand une main se pose sur mon épaule et que résonne dans un souffle bas la voix du Grand Intendant :

« Laissez les choses évoluer d'elles mê risqueriez de tout gâcher. »

Plus que la présence du Grand Intendant dans mon dos,c'est son ton concerné, attendri même qui me surprend, un peu heureux aussi du bonheur de ses Exorcistes auquel il croit visiblement dur comme fer (même si j'ai du mal à être aussi enthousiaste ) alors que Kanda s'empare du menton de Lavi pour l'obliger à rencontrer son regard au lieu de fuir et s'exclamant à son intention :

« Bon sang abruti tu crois que je peux te laisser seul quand tu es dans cet état ? Je t'ai jamais vu aussi déprimé.. Toi qui es toujours à m'embêter, aujourd'hui, tu te traînes derrière moi sans rien dire..Qu'y a t-il ? »

Et Lavi a toutes les peines du monde à soustraire son regard émeraude aux pupilles sombres de Kanda, visiblement fasciné par ses orbes sombres imprégnées au fond d'une lueur d'inquiétude si bien maîtrisée que même Lavi ne peut voir, qui le contemplent, cherche dans son œil des réponses, avant que Lavi ne réussisse à écarter la main d'un Kanda stupéfait qu'il le repousse de la sorte avant de se lever, lui tournant le dos et lançant avec un petit rire amer qui transperce mon âme et qui blesse aussi visiblement le Grand Intendant comme je le devine au frémissement de sa main (ah il a donc beau être sûr de lui, cela ne le laisse pas de glace non plus ce rictus désespéré tellement différent du garçon insouciant qu'il est, ce casse pied de première):

« Comme si tu pouvais comprendre..Tu ne peux pas me comprendre..Tu ne sais rien, rien de moi pour pouvoir ne serais ce que comprendre une nuance ! D'autant que si je parle, je vais tout briser. Et je veux tout sauf vaut mieux mettre un terme à cette discussion maintenant...Elle ne mènera à rien... »

Mais Kanda ne l'entend pas de cette oreille alors qu'il va pour quitter la pièce, il l'attrape par le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui, révélant son regard empli de larmes avant de le plaquer contre un mur, tenant toujours d'une main le poignet de Lavi et plaquant l'autre contre le mur pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Mais même ainsi Lavi fuit son regard, le baissant et murmurant :

« Lâche moi Kanda, tu me fais mal.

-Pas avant que tu ne m'expliques ce qui ne va pas exige Kanda de plus en plus agacé et aussi de plus en plus inquiet, l'inquiétude gagnant du terrain dans ses yeux et dans sa voix. Et pourquoi tu pleures abruti, toi qui ne pleure jamais même quand tu le pourrais? Et qu'est qu'y te fais croire que je ne puisses pas comprendre ? Tu crois que je ne ressens rien pour ne pas pouvoir comprendre ?

Et Lavi d'avoir à nouveau un petit rire brisé en s'exclamant :

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi Yu. Toi non plus tu ne pleures jamais même quand tu pourrais. Mais la vérité est qu'il n'y a rien qui te touche, t'atteint. Que nous pourrions tous disparaître sans que cela ne te fasse rien. C'est pour cela que tu ne pourrais comprendre cela. »

Un peu injuste, je trouve quand ses yeux expriment tant d'inquiétude..Mais ce n'est que mon avis...

Et lui de relever le regard avant de planter un petit baiser délicatement comme par peur de le briser ou d'être brisé sur les lèvres d'un Kanda décontenancé, ne s'y attendant pas. Avant qu'il ne rompe de suite le contact, reprenant avec un petit rire nerveux alors que stupéfait, il porte une main à ses lèvres:

« Et maintenant que vas-tu dire face à cela ? En sachant que je suis amoureux de toi, que je retenais mes sentiments par décence pour toi, pour ne pas perdre ton amitié qui est au moins un semblant de lien entre nous mais qu'en contre partie, de temps en temps être près de toi est une vraie souffrance que je tentais de fuir ? Tu vois tu ne dis rien et tu sais tout. Et je viens par ta faute et ta foutue curiosité mal placée de tout détruire, merci vraiment Yu... Au moins, à présent je n'ai plus de raison d'espérer, c'est déjà pas mal...Si maintenant tu peux me laisse te fuir, cela m'arrangerait...

Mais Kanda ne le lâche pas au contraire, sa main abandonne juste ses lèvres tandis qu'il balbutie encore un peu ébranlé alors que Lavi n'a plus d'yeux que pour la porte :

-Que...Que ce n'est pas un problème..

S'attirant un regard surpris de Lavi, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Kanda parle subitement et complètement perdu même face à sa réponse comme le prouve le pas très brillant « Quoi ? » qui lui échappe (et que je n'aurais jamais laissé échapper moi dans une conversation de la sorte...QUI A TENTE DE ME RAPPELER MON COMPORTEMENT STUPIDE DANS CE MEME LIEU ?..Oh ENCORE ce sadique de Grand Intendant qui pouffe discrètement en lisant par dessus de mon é oui, c'est vrai, il y était...En mode je t'observe et je t'inquiètes... Brr). Et qui amène Kanda a levé les yeux au ciel agacé, avant qu'il ne l'embrase brusquement à son tour de manière passionnée qui surprend Lavi visiblement, à ses yeux écarquillés à l'extrême avant qu'il ne mette fin au baiser en s'exclamant d'un air un peu agacé :

-Et là c'est plus clair comme réponse ?

Et Lavi de sourire en retour avant de passer un bras dans sa nuque et susurrer doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau :

-On ne peut plus clair... »

Et...BLAM / ET QU EST CE QUE C EST ENCORE QUE CE LIQUIDE ROUGE ? DEUX FOIS EN UNE JOURNEE, NON CE N EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Et à en juger le regard surpris du Grand Intendant, lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas. Ou comment réussir à surprendre un être habitué à surprendre les autres.. Réservé privilège à...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 17 min et 28 secondes._

Si on m'avait dit que la Congrégation regorgeait de dangereux membres yaoistes, je crois que je ne serais jamais venu ici. Et en voilà une de plus, au sol en sang..Si on m'avait dit que les bibliothécaires pouvaient en être, j'aurai..euh non, je crois que je n'en aurais pas été surpris, après tout, cela arrive parfois dans les livres. Et le plus surprenant de tout, c'est bien cela. Si on m'avait dit que j'échangerai avec le Grand Intendant un regard lassé, je crois que j'aurai tout simplement ri. Et pourtant c'est bien ce qui vient de se passer. C'est vraiment inquiétant. Faites qu'en plus de tout, il ne me soit pas devenu sympathique parce qu'alors là...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 17 min et 53 secondes._

C EST OFFICIEL JE DETESTE LE GRAND INTENDANT ! Oui, bon, je sais que ce n'est pas un sccop, mais tout de même...Pour toi, cher cahier tout ce que je te dis est un scoop. Et même si tu n'as pas envie de m'écouter, non mais oh...Ce N EST PAS TOI QUI VA ME FAIRE LA LECON SALE... Décidément, cela ne va pas mieux, moi..Enfin, comme me voilà obligé d'aller à l'infirmerie « conduire la pauvre malheureuse pendant que je récupère mon bien que vous allez m'indiquer sous peine de représailles plus graves », je pourrais toujours en profiter pour lui demander quelque chose contre la fatigue...Soupir...Et le pire dans l'histoire est que je me suis laissé faire... Double soupir...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 17 min et 55 secondes._

Même si la notion de pauvre malheureuse, à ses yeux ne doit pas se valoir vu qu'elle s'est rincé l'œil en contemplant deux jeune hommes amoureux. Remarque comme nous. Nous, ouh là, barrer ce mot, voilà parfait. Je ne veux rien avoir avec ce crétin.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 17 min et 57 secondes._

...Crétin qui m'a d'ailleurs ENCORE pris au mot. Comment cela, tu te le demandes encore cher journal ? En ne me laissant aucune chance de l'apprécier. Remarque c'était déjà mal parti avec le coup du stalker psychopathe sans aucune raison (enfin, si on exclut les mots qui m'échappent régulièrement à son sujet mais à mon avis le problème est ailleurs)... N'empêche, elle pèse son poids, la bibliothécaire...Pour cela que je dois m'arrêter plusieurs fois. Enfin s'arrêter en quelques secondes c'est quand même limite.. D'autant que j'entends bien les rires sadiques du Grand Intendant qui prend apparemment un malin plaisir à me regarder souffrir en silence...et me tâcher aussi avec son sang... Misère de misère...J'en ai assez de ce destin, heureusement que cela va bientôt s'arrêter...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 27 min et 13 secondes._

Je viens de voir l'infirmière. Qui a soupiré en voyant une deuxième patiente de ce type. Ce que je peux comprendre. Patiente qui apparemment s'est déjà évaporée dans la nature, comme celui qu'elle surveille en temps normal...Étrange. Faites qu'elle l'attrape...Comme cela double paix vu qu'acheté et retenu dans son bureau...Et il ne me restera que plus, et une tâche non des moindres, trouver le Commandant (si le Grand Intendant n'est plus un problème, cela devrait être facile néanmoins de lui parler et tant qu'à faire ce sera sous filtre de vérité cela pourra être utile, me permettra d'user de celle-ci et deviendra impossible de mentir, que des avantages pour moi SAUF SI évidemment, le Commandant est ENCORE allergique à un des composants mais je crois que là, c'est impossible, et puis ma déveine ne peut pas me rejouer le même scénario, si ? Où en serait l'intérêt à part m'embêter évidemment...) Enfin toujours est il qu'elle a m'a laissé deux choix. Le premier me coucher. Le second, me faire interner. Autant dire que les deux solutions ne m'ont pas enchanté. Enfin, si même la science s'incline...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 39 min et 45 secondes._

ALORS LA GRAND INTENDANT C EST LA GUERRE ! J'ai voulu être gentil, me débarrasser de vous gentiment, mais vous, vous avez méprisé mon offre de paix, vous l'avez balayé au loin par un simple mot déposé à la table où je me tenais (et en plus, les deux être autres ont disparus, comme la bibliothécaire, d'ailleurs et cette fois je suis bien SEUL dans la bibliothèque), avec comme livre _Guerre et paix_ de Tolstoï, comme un message de guerre ultime. Un simple mot indiquant _« Je vous remercie de votre aide précieuse, bien que je connaisse déjà le livre par cœur et je suis sûr qu'à se savoir trahi, le Commandant va se sentir soutenu. Néanmoins, le jeu continue...Attention à vous... »_

ET EVIDEMMENT il fallait que vous me précisiez ce détail APRES que je me sois démené comme un beau diable jusqu'ici, harcelé par vos mots, obligé d'amener une dangereuse yaoiste se faire soigner pour apprendre QUE TOUT CELA AURA ETE VAIN et qu'en plus, il va me dénoncer au Commandant...A moi, le précieux Commandant de la section, et bien je le dis, cette offense sera vengée dans le sang ! Et je m'en moque si j'hurle dans une bibliothèque cette fois-ci il n'y a personne...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 39 min et 56 secondes._

Ah si, deux scientifiques en fait (mais bon sang cette bibliothèque ne peut-elle être donc JAMAIS vide ?) Qui viennent de me foudroyer du regard d'un air de dire « Si tu fais le moindre mal à Komui, tu verras ». Mais vous croyez que j'ai peur de deux filles comme vous ? Que pourriez vous contre moi ? Hein ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 39 min et 59 secondes._

Je dois avouer que votre jeté de livres est redoutable, medesmoiselles. Vous le tenez certainement de votre chef de section, le Commandant Wenhamm. Le problème est qu'il vous vient de quand il est fatigué. Dommage. Je n'y irais pas voir l'infirmerie par vos soins. (ha ha allons Reg, ne pas profiter de la déveine et du manque flagrant de talent des autres, tous ne peuvent avoir ton talent, Reg tu sais que ces rires sont dans ta tête, tu le sais alors ignore les). Et je vais mettre au point mon plan redoutable pour me débarrasser du Grand Intendant. Plan qui va de me demander un gros livre (1000 pages de Tolstoï devrait suffire je pense et si cela ne suffit pas, il va voir, j'ai TOUT prévu) , un peu de chloroforme (un très puissant anesthésiste qui a très haute dose pourrait l'envoyer dans le coma) et la tâche la plus difficile du monde : LE TROUVER AVANT QU IL NE ME TROUVE VU QUE JE NE SENS PLUS SON AURA INQUIETANTE COMME SI IL ETAIT REQUIS AILLEURS. Autant dire mission impossible. Souhaitez moi bonne chance. J'en ai besoin.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 40 min et 02 secondes._

Comment cela on va prier pour que j'échoue ? Non mais, vous allez voir, l'opération « se débarrasser au pays des rêves du psychopathe sadique » va réussir. Quoique, j'en doute un peu moi même...Enfin haut les cœurs Regory Peck ! Allons chercher le chloroforme tout d'abord...Direction la Scientifique...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 45 min et 26 secondes._

C'est quand même étrange. Autant la dernière fois que je suis passé dans un couloir pour aller vers la Scientifique j'avais croisé l'inspecteur Link, autant là je viens de croiser Allen (ma parole ils sont interchangeables ou quoi ?) le regard dans le vague perdu dans le paysage de dehors. Qui entre parenthèse n'est qu'ennui et masses de gris aujourd'hui. Il doit être VRAIMENT déprimé pour perdre son regard là dedans. D'autant qu'il a toujours ses yeux tristes et pas d'inspecteur. Il m'a tellement fait de la peine que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'effleurer son épaule en passant. Je regrette déjà.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 53 min et 25 secondes._

Je ne veux PAS savoir ce qu'elles font toutes enfermées dans la section Scientifique. Je ne veux PAS savoir ce que fait juchée sur une estrade improvisée à l'évidence au vu du rapprochement des bureaux la grande yaoiste Brigitte Fey . Je ne veux PAS comprendre, je ne veux RIEN savoir, ni MEME comprendre la présence de TOUTE LA SCIENTIFIQUE LA DEDANS. Du peu que j'en devine, je devine que la suite me serait intolérable. D'autant que les deux gardes de la porte d'entrée sont mes scientifiques jeteuses de livres qui en ont visiblement gardé en cas où comme elles me les montrent en souriant sadiquement, me promettant mille maux. Votre « idole », me suffit comme menace pour que je n'aille pas non plus aller chercher d'autre types de maltraitance. Désolé, je vais aller faire un tour à la Réserve, sûr que j'en trouverait. Avec en plus le risque de n'y voir personne. Ce qui m'arrange tout à fait. Pas sûr en effet que l'on apprécie ce que je vais faire...Même certain...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 55 min et 29 secondes._

Je ne veux PAS savoir ce qui se trame dans la pièce à côté de la Réserve. Même si ça a la voix de Lavi et de Kanda. Quelque chose me dit que je le payerait de ma vie.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 55 min et 30 secondes._

Même si a l'air intéressant.. QUEL EST CE VOYEURISME A DEUX BALLES DONT JE FAIS PREUVE ? C EST INDIGNE DE MOI ! LES AUTRES PEUVENT LE FAIRE MAIS PAS MOI, PAS MOI PECK ! MINCE, JE NE SUIS PAS UN PERVERS EN PLUS DE TOUT CELA ! Pourquoi j'en doute moi-même ? Fatigue...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 9h 57 min et 56 secondes._

Bon après ma minute de voyeursime, ma minute de peur dans la réserve en croyant me sentir observé, voilà enfin le chloroforme (et le coton que je vais user mais c'est un détail). Maintenant le plus dur : Trouver le grand Intendant (et non pas traverser le couloir sans aller regarder par le trou de la serrure ce qui se passe même si j'en ai une ASSEZ BONNE IDEE). Le pire. Et je crois que le mieux, serait de commencer par son étage. Même si j'ai peur. Ave Commandant, celui qui va mourir et franchir le territoire interdit pour être tranquille avec vous un peu vous salue...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 00 min et 00 secondes._

Alors là. Là j'ai vraiment de la chance. Il est là dans le couloir. Sans que j'ai à le chercher. En plus il me tourne le dos, fatale erreur..Ma chance est en train de tourner et...Ah mince vous n'êtes pas seul. Damn it. Ce foutu inspecteur Link (fallait qu'il REAPPARAISSE MAINTENANT CELUI LA ? ET EN PLUS ICI ? DANS LE COULOIR MAUDIT ?) Quoique cela a l'air d'être intéressant au vu de l'air tourmenté de l'inspecteur que je ne lui ai jamais vu auparavant, lui appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés contre son torse, en plus d'être la seule chance que j'ai d'avoir le Grand Intendant en attendant la fin de la discussion, restons derrière ce mur...Voilà comme cela...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 01 min et 00 secondes._

L'inspecteur Link a un soupir tourmenté avant de s'exclamer quittant sa position figée contre le mur comme allant repartir :

« Cela ne peut pas continuer comme cela, Komui. Il faut que j'aille me dénoncer à l'inspecteur général. »

Aller vous dénoncer, pourquoi ? Et depuis quand usez vous de son prénom ? Alors, là j'ai l'impression de débarquer en plein milieu d'une conversation, (CE QUI EST D AILLEURS LE CAS!) Et ledit Komui de soupirer, avec un léger sourire attendri en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres en buvant une légère goulée (probablement de café vu qu'il n'aime que cela) avant de s'exclamer :

« Tu dis cela depuis ce matin Howard et tu n'en as toujours rien fait. »

Et l'inspecteur de soupirer d'une manière déchirée revenant sur ses pas vers lui (d'ailleurs depuis quand se tutoient-ils ses deux là ? Je croyais qu'ils ne se supportaient pas.. Pourtant, là ils ont l'air de deux amis qui s'aident mutuellement...Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien...)

«Mais bon dieu Komui, j'essaie, j'essaie depuis ce matin mais...mais...

Sa voix se déchire à ces mots et c'est Komui qui achève impitoyable,( fidèle à lui-même, quoi) alors que l'inspecteur détourne son regard de lui en rougissant :

-En vérité, tu n'en as absolument pas envie. Tu n'as absolument pas envie de t'éloigner ne serais ce que d'un mètre de lui. Et ce n'est pas la punition de Luberrier que tu crains le plus, mais le fait de ne plus jamais le tromperais-je ?

Et lui de frapper du poing en un geste vain le mur en face de lui, son visage crispé par un sentiment proche du désespoir avant de murmurer :

-Mais bon sang comment vous faites pour deviner tout cela ?

Excellente question. Qui s'applique aussi à moi, d'ailleurs...Comment faites-vous Grand Intendant pour m'entendre sans que vous soyez dans la pièce ? Anticiper mes moindres actions ? Et puis d'ailleurs, de QUI parle t-il ? De Walker ? Enfin toujours est-il que Komui sourit plus largement encore avant de s'exclamer doucement :

-Ce n'est pas difficile de voir pour celui qui prend le temps d'observer...Et je ne manque jamais rien de ce pourrait rendre heureux ceux qui m' que dans un lieu pareil, la moindre chance de bonheur ne doit pas être laissée filer... »

Ah oui et c'est pour cela que VOUS m'empêchez d'être heureux ? Je suis sûr que vous n'avez même RIEN vu de ce qui nous unit.. Laissez moi douter de vos paroles, même si au petit sourire triste qui vient à vos lèvres, je serais porté à vous croire. Mais vous n'êtes qu'un comédien particulièrement doué, c'est connu...Et je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à douter de ce que vous dites à en croire le regard stupéfait de l'inspecteur avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Mais cela ne pourrait que nous rendre malheureux, lui, l'inspecteur général et moi ! Lui en sachant qu'auprès de lui, il y a un pervers amoureux de lui, l'inspecteur en se sachant trahi et moi en le contemplant tous les jours et feignant l'indifférence avec en plus sans cesse au cœur la peur de perdre le contrôle !

Ah ce n'est donc pas la même raison que pour moi... N'empêche, il se soucie vraiment trop de l'inspecteur général, lui...Et on dirait bien que je ne suis pas le seul à partager cette opinion (et cela me fait vraiment peur de partager une nouvelle fois l'avis du Grand Intendant) à en juger le rire exaspéré de Komui qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de lancer :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à faire là, ton inspecteur général ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de lui et attendait de savoir ses sentiments à lui. Et pas non plus comme si il était son père et que tu devais attendre son consentement pour te déclarer.. Et qu'a donc à faire là dedans ce qu'il pourrait penser ? Laisse le penser et arrête de vivre dans son ombre. Tu sais comme moi je le sais à présent que cela ne te rendra pas heureux. Que la seule personne auprès de qui tu pourrais être heureux, c'est Allen. Fais-toi une raison. Et si maintenant être amoureux est une marque de perversité, et bien dis donc qu'est ce qu'il dirait de son côté en sachant cela.. Pas sûr qu'il apprécie de son côté que tu le traites de pervers même si toutefois, il le prendra mieux que moi c'est certain …»

Sur le principe, il n'a pas tort..C'est malheureux que j'en sois d'accord avec lui, mais vrai...Et alors c'est de Walker qu'il est amoureux...Et apparemment il prévoit de se dénoncer à l'inspecteur parce qu'il estime que c'est là une pure perversité qui pourrait leur nuire à tous..Mouais, je dirais pas cela non plus...Ou alors je serais aussi un pervers..Pourquoi quelqu'un est en train de dire quelque part que je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle ? Enfin bon passons. Et de qui parle t-il, encore le Grand intendant ? En tout cas si ce n'est pas clair pour moi, cela l'est pour Link qui a un petit rire nerveux avant de s'exclamer :

« C'est pas faux...Mais l'inspecteur général est le premier à nous avoir protégé et je devrais le...

-Je t'arrête de suite. Ils ne vous voient pas comme des membres d'une même famille. Tu n'es qu'un pion à ses yeux. Comme nous tous. Et tu commences à deviner comme moi à présent que la vie ne se réduit pas à être ses pions. Laisse toi une minute guider par tes sentiments et tu verras de suite que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue en dehors de la tutelle de Luberrier. Parce que je connais Allen. Il ne te laissera jamais seul, tu peux en être sûr. Si tu as fui le monde parce que tu te sentais inutile et que tu avais besoin d'un but dans ta vie, oublier ce qu'était la vie, entre nos murs, tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. Mais ses murs ne font que repousser et non pas annihiler le désir de vivre. Tu n'as que 19 ans, Howard. Ce n'est pas un âge où l'on arrête de vivre. D'ailleurs il n'y a jamais d'âge pour s'arrêter. Quoi qu'il arrive, on veut toujours sentir l'air nous effleurer, respirer, parler, rire et même pleurer. Regarde moi. Il m'est arrivé tant de malheurs que beaucoup à ma place auraient abandonné leur cœur aux ténèbres qui enlacent celui de Luberrier. Et pourtant de vous tous je suis celui qui veut vivre le plus sans tutelle. Alors crois moi, tu ne lui dois pas grand chose puisque ce n'est par charité qu'il est venu t'aider. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te prives de bonheur, crois moi. »

La voix de Komui tout comme son visage est dure, impitoyable. Ne lui laisses pas une chance de se raccrocher à ce qui l'arrête. Il détruit de quelques mots certains les barrières de l'inspecteur qui l'écoute ébranlé, reconnaissant dans le moindre de ses mots la vérité. Comme moi je suis bien obligé de m'incliner. Et d'admirer et son sang froid qui sait précisément comment combattre ce qui l'arrête et ses capacités d'analyse. Il n'est vraiment pas un génie pour rien, cela me fait mal de le dire, mais c'est vrai...Par contre le fait qu'il vive aussi intensément, est lui à mon avis PLUS problématique... SURTOUT quand il ME fait victime, moi ou un autre d'ailleurs... Et visiblement, l'inspecteur doit penser de même car il a un petit rire en s'exclamant :

« D'ailleurs si tu pouvais vivre moins intensément, je crois que tout le monde en serait heureux...

Je suis TOUT A FAIT DE VOTRE AVIS, inspecteur. Mais je sais aussi que lui faire entendre raison est aussi comme le confirme le sourire légèrement amusé de Komui en retour :

-Une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément, la même que celle que les marques d'amour feraient d'elles un pervers m'a dit une fois que sans mon excentricité, ici tout ne serait que murs froids et inhumains et qu'au contraire, celles-ci nous permettaient d'être toujours en état de qui vive. Et je suis presque persuadé qu'elle m'apprécie pour ce que je suis bien que je l'agace aussi. »

Personnellement je voudrais bien connaître cette personne..Pour la maudire de renforcer son comportement et l'apprécier un temps soit peu tel qu'il est. Comment peut on l'apprécier ce sadique tel qu'il est ? Et depuis quand les yeux du Grand Intendant reflètent une telle tendresse en parlant d'une personne dont je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de Lenalee ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour quiconque d'autre dans son cœur. Et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand a t-il une telle profondeur d'âme ce gosse irresponsable ? Et quels sont ses problèmes ? N'a t-il pas la vie facile en tant que chef à notre contraire ? Encore une preuve que je ne pourrais jamais le comprendre. Et de tels mots amènent à rire l'inspecteur qui s'exclame en retour :

« Elle n'a pas tort au fond... Et c'est vrai qu'à le voir, on ne peut pas lui donner l'air d'un pervers...

-Et pourtant que tu le crois ou non, c'est bien lui qui est venu me trouver. Personnellement je n'aurai jamais osé aller lui en parler. Je pensais que j'allais l'ennuyer, que vu ma réputation d'allumé pour lui je ne serais qu'une gêne qu'il allait me...me juger « pervers » tiens, d'autant que je me traîne une réputation qui n'est pas faite pour contredire ce fait même si je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était que de l'amour à son égard dépourvu de toute perversité ou intention sadique. Et puis je n'aurais jamais osé lui montrer une faille dans mon masque lui révélant l'intensité des émotions derrière. Mais lui est venu à moi, m'a ouvert son cœur et j'ai réalisé que ce qu'il éprouvait de son côté était les mêmes émotions que les miennes. Et est-ce-que cela fait de lui un pervers d'être amoureux de moi ? Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas parce que la religion ou la société a décidé que seuls l'amour entre un homme et une femme est beau, vrai et est pur que l'homosexualité n'est pas aussi de l'amour, qu'être attiré par un homme n'est que perversité. Cela peut être aussi très pur. Par exemple ce n'est pas par perversité que je l'embrasse, mais bien parce que je l'aime. Cela ne fait pas de toi un pervers d'en avoir envie de ton côté Howard. C'est même très normal d'avoir envie d'aimer et d'être aimé et dans notre cas, il s'agit juste du fait que ce bonheur nous ne le trouverons pas dans les conventions bien réglées. »

Bon sang, j'en ai assez qu'il ne dise que des vérités..Même si entre parenthèses, je viens d'apprendre, et ce n'est pas rien qu'il est homosexuel ,amoureux et en couple qui plus est avec cet homme (qui a bien du mérite et des goûts peu difficiles pour se satisfaire d'un tel homme... et j'ai encore plus de mal à l'imaginer amoureux..me fait trop étrange et je l'en plains plus fort encore celui qui a eu l'EXCELLENTE IDEE de tomber amoureux de lui...Remarque, si il y a bien UNE chose qui ne se contrôle pas, c'est bien l'amour, j'en sais quelque chose... bonne chance tout de même...) Et l'inspecteur d'hocher la tête en silence avant de soupirer :

« Mais lui ne voit certainement pas les choses de la est déjà tellement stigmatisé par la population, les autres qu'un peu plus pourrait lui nuire.D'autant que je suis celui qui l'a privé de liberté...La seule chose que j'ai du lui apporter, c'est ma bonne connaissance de la cuisine..Il doit s'imaginer que je suis un cœur de pierre. Et il n'a que 15 ans, Komui, 15 ans. Je suis sensé être l'adulte des deux, celui responsable qui veille, pas celui qui tombe amoureux. Je ne pourrais pas le protéger efficacement non plus si je reste à ses côtés encore. Je pourrais être distrait. Parfois je pourrais aussi perdre mon contrôle sur moi-même. Et plus que tout je veux le protéger mais JE sais que je ne le peux pas. Comme je ne peux pas m'éloigner de lui sans souffrir le martyr alors, il faut que ce soit TOI qui me dénonce. Tu es le seul moyen, le seul qui ait compris ici ce que j'éprouvais à son égard, le seul qui ait vu. S'il te plaît.

Sa voix est suppliante, son regard directement planté dans les iris sombres de Komui qui a un léger tressaillement mais qui s'exclame fermement :

-Tu te trompes, tu te trompes lourdement. A mon avis, il s'en moque du regard des autres à présent. Que lui importe le regards des gens alors qu'il diffère déjà tant de leur idéal ? Il a renoncé à se plier à leurs idéaux, déjà. Et puis,tu n'as pas vu comme nous avons tous vu à quel point il est malheureux aujourd'hui, depuis ce matin où tu as décidé de le fuir. Il a passé tout son repas sans beaucoup manger à attendre, à attendre en regardant plein d'espoir la porte à chaque fois qu'il entendait du bruit dans le couloir et je peux affirmer sans me tromper que c'était toi qu'il attendait. Alors à mon avis, tu n'es pas celui qui l'a privé de liberté, ni seulement son garde manger personnel tu es bien plus... Et c'est justement parce que tu éprouves quelque chose pour quelqu'un que tu le protèges encore plus, trouve des ressources pour le sauver qu'en temps normal tu n'aurais pas trouvé. Et je ne te dénoncerais jamais. Comme je sais que cela ne te serais jamais venu à l'idée de le faire avec moi lorsque tu l'as découvert. De toute manière, l'inspecteur connaissant mon caractère illuminé ne me croirait pas et ton sérieux jouant en ta faveur, il penserait que ce serait pure folie de ma part. Il s'imagine tellement que tu lui est soumis dans les moindres détails...D'autant que toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu souhaites...»

Et l'inspecteur de tressaillir à ces mots, une étrange lueur d'espoir aisément compréhensible s'allumant en son regard en entendant ce que je sais bien être une vérité pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois dans la journée..J'en ai VRAIMENT ASSEZ de le voir dans le vrai d'ailleurs. J'ai plus l'habitude

de le voir se tromper que dans le vrai, d'ailleurs...Et je suis un homme d'habitude, moi... Le moindre manquement m'y perturbe, comme en ce moment... Avant qu'il ne secoue la tête en un geste désespéré avant de s'exclamer quittant ce tutoiement qui lui était venu aux lèvres spontanément:

« Vous ne devriez pas me laisser la moindre chance d'espérer. Vous devriez me dire que comme je le pense, il s'en moque de moi. Ne me laisser aucun espoir pour que je n'en ai plus aucune envie de rester auprès de lui. Que c'est une atrocité ce que j'éprouve. Parce que vous le savez bien, au fond que cela fait mal de simuler l'indifférence quand votre cœur brûle comme il brûle auprès de lui, que je dois me contrôler sans cesse pour ne rien trahir quand tout en moi voudrait s'abandonner. Me dire que tout cela est une trahison envers l'inspecteur général.

-Mais ce serait te mentir. Et je ne veux pas te mentir. Pas à la personne qui tente de me protéger en gardant le silence et..rajoute Komui avec un petit sourire triste.

Et l'inspecteur de sourire en retour touché de son soutien et achevant :

-Je ne pouvais tout de même pas trahir quelqu'un qui réussit à se rendre heureux en étant lui-même alors que je suis dans le même cas et aspire à ce même bonheur au fond de moi. Je ne suis pas aigri au point de ne pas vouloir que d'autres puissent le vivre. Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant. J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre de manière subtile, mais visiblement le message n'est pas passé...

-Oh à mon avis tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il finira bien par passer...De gré ou de force.. » ricane d'un air qui fait froid dans le dos Komui. Qui me gèle, me donne un très mauvais pressentiment et me fait plaindre très sincèrement la personne concernée tandis que les mots qu'il prononcent sont pour moi sans sens. De qui parlent-ils à présent ? En tout cas, je ne peux plus ne pas remarquer leur complicité évidente, qui, si j'ai bien tout compris (QUOI ? POURQUOI QUELQU UN DIT QUE JE NAI RIEN COMPRIS ? Mais enfin, Reg tu sais bien qu'il n'y a personne...) existe à cause de leurs similitudes et de leur envie réciproque de se protéger et s'aider l'un l'autre. Et l'inspecteur de frissonner et de murmurer :

« Je le plains très sincèrement...

-Tu ne devrais pas. Au contraire, cela lui apprendra à rester à sa place. Hé, rajoute t-il en le voyant partir,au moment où je ne m'y attendais plus (ENFIN ! DIS DONC POUR UN CROW T ES BIEN BAVARD...) n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne t'ai aucunement menti et je pense très sincèrement que tu devrais en parler avec Allen au lieu de te dénoncer.

Et l'inspecteur de lui sourire en retour, d'un sourire sincère comme on pourrait en avoir pour un ami s'exclame en retour :

-Un Crow n'oublie jamais rien. C'est là un de nos défauts. Et il oublie encore moins les paroles sincères d'une personne qui ne veut que l'aider.

-Dans la langue commune on appelle cela un « ami » lance taquin Komui.

-Est ce vraiment ce que nous sommes ? Murmure l'inspecteur stupéfait.

-Cela dépend de vous. Mais en tout cas pour moi, c'est tout comme. Et vous avez beaucoup de choses à rattraper on dirait. Mais ce n'est rien, je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous. Un peu d'amour, cela peut bien aider, croyez moi... »Et il rit doucement tandis que l'inspecteur rougit un peu et peste à mi voix contre les Intendants allusifs (croyez moi inspecteur, j'en ai autant à son compte, c'est bien pour cela qu'il va payer...enfin pas tout à fait mais c'est tout comme...Sans commentaires...) Mais il ne me trompe pas (comment pourrait-il me tromper MOI ? Je me le demandes...) ni le Grand Intendant visiblement (bon j'en ai assez de suivre les habitudes de l'inspecteur et de l'appeler par son prénom, j'en ai assez d'être attristé pour lui et de cette histoire, même si il vient de l'aider et qu'il est apparemment en couple, il va payer pour me pourrir la journée et me garantir un peu de paix) qui sourit comprenant à la lueur touchée dans le regard de l'inspecteur que ces mots ne le laissent pas indifférent avant qu'il ne s'éloigne enfin...Et maintenant, il est temps.J'en ris déjà...Même si cela me faire ressembler un peu à ce sadique..Et mince en plus de tout, il m'aura rendu comme lui...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 15 min et 23 secondes._

HEADSHOT ! ET PAF ! PRENDS TOI TON MESSAGE EN PLEIN NUQUE ET BON VOYAGE EN ENFER ! Hum...Un peu de retenue. Ce n'est pas comme si je doutais un seul instant de mes capacités de lancement... D'accord je l'admets, j'en ai douté un bref instant mais si bref... OH ET PUIS MERDE ! BIEN FAIT POUR TOI !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 15 min et 43 secondes._

Je viens de me rendre compte de la futilité de mon précédent ai-je pu gaspiller de l'encre pour m'extasier sur une victoire que j'aurai du avoir dès le départ ? Même si elle est extrêmement jouissive...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 15 min et 53 secondes._

Et prend toi un peu de chloroforme..Pas que je doute de mes capacités de lancement (NON MAIS OH ! ) Mais j'ai peur qu'il se réveille trop tôt et très en colère, et croyez moi je ne veux pas le voir en colère, mais alors pas du tout, paraît que les rares personnes qui l'ont vu ainsi ne sont jamais revenues...pas de quoi me rassurer, hop, va donc avec tes créatures infernales..Puisse tu en faire des cauchemars. Comme tu nous en fais faire.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 16 min et 17 secondes._

A présent, voici le plus dur : trouver le Commandant en sachant qu'il peut être à n'importe quel endroit, n'importe quel recoin de la Congrégation. J'ai déjà mal à la tête rien qu'en y pensant. Mais allons-y dans la bonne humeur. Promenons nous dans la Congrégation tant que le Grand Intendant n'y est pas car si il y était, il me harcèlerait.. Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne m'embêtera pas...Ha ha si ce n'était enfantin, j'en rirait ouvertement...Et si je n'avais pas peur que cela déclenche quelque part un autre robot tant mon rire risque de ressembler au sien...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 16 min et 56 secondes._

C'est moi, où il y a de la lumière dans la chambre du Grand Intendant ? Mais c'est impossible ! (vu qu'il est dans son laboratoire par mes soins). Ah, à moins que ce ne soit la personne qu'il disait amoureux de lui et lui d'elle...Très bien...Prions pour qu'elle n'ait rien entendu. Et qu'elle ne sorte pas alors qu'il y a encore un peu de sang dans le couloir et ce même après avoir nettoyé (j'ai eu l'impression d'être Barbe Bleue dans son cabinet d'horreur, un court instant avant que je me rappelle que Barbe Bleue est actuellement dans son propre placard, ironie suprême et vengeance) . Il est si désert qu'elle comprendrait de suite... Normal quand on sait à QUI il appartient..La Congrégation est remplie de gens tenant à leur vie... Dont moi..Et je risque de me faire massacrer par une telle que je suis sûr que sortir avec une telle personne doit FORCEMMENT laisser des séquelles...Comme assassiner sauvagement celui qui l'a blessé, et ce malgré les circonstances atténuantes de ladite personne...Crois moi je ne vais pas m'attarder ici...C'est que je tiens à ma vie moi, mine de rien...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 18 min et 42 secondes._

Ça y est, j'ai quitté le lieu du crime. Ouf. Selon mes calculs, me voilà tranquille pour une heure voire plus, avec un peu de chance... Même si je n'en ai pas beaucoup depuis le début (quiconque ayant une chance qui lui donnerait comme stalker Lee pourrait le dire comme moi, mais bon maintenant que le stalker comme sa seconde, d'ailleurs, notez l'ironie est out, tout devrait aller NORMALEMENT) Et à présent, la recherche. Mais je vais quand même regarder un peu le filtre de vérité, tout de même. Alors voyons voir... « Filtre de vérité. Marche pendant une durée de cinq heures. Oblige la personne ayant bu ou touché le filtre à dire tout ce qu'elle vous cache, refuse de vous dire etc...Plus efficace introduite dans un liquide » Je vous remercie de vos précisions, Mr le Commandant vu que vous avez encore inscrit vous même le moyen de vous piéger. (mais c'est tout de même grave que ce soit vous qui deviez le faire...) Enfin bon tu vas être...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 19 min et 12 secondes._

MAIS CE N EST PAS VRAI D AVOIR AUTANT DE MALCHANCE EN UNE SEULE JOURNEE ! ET MEME EN ME DEBARASSANT DU GRAND INTENDANT ! Mais en même temps quelle idée j'ai eu de me balader avec le filtre à la main sans regarder devant moi..Cela aurait pu m'éviter de percuter Walker, toujours aussi déprimé et de briser le filtre sur lui, le couvrant de la précieuse substance que je ne lui destinais pas à lui...M'enfin c'est pas perdu pour tout le en, si tu peux...Et me voilà ton aide involontaire, une nouvelle fois. MAIS MOI J AIMERAI BIEN QUE L ON M AIDE ET EVIDEMMENT PERSONNE NE VEUT M AIDER , CE SERAIT TROP FACILE HEIN ? ET PUIS POURQUOI AU FOND DE MOI JE SUIS HEUREUX QUE CELA PUISSE PEUT ETRE LUI SERVIR ? tsk, je deviens sentimental..Pas bon cela...Pas digne de moi... La prochaine fois que je vois un couple, je me moque de lui, c'est décidé..Non mais oh d'où je serais gentil ? C'est pour les gens médiocres la gentillesse...Et je suis sûr que c'est une malédiction silencieuse du Grand Intendant depuis le pays des cauchemars qu'il visite actuellement pour encore m'empêcher de réussir..Moi, paranoïaque ? Mais non...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 19 min et 13 secondes._

Ou si, un tout petit peu...MAIS C EST LA FAUTE DU GRAND INTENDANT !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 19 min et 14 secondes._

Foutue conscience professionnelle qui m'oblige de préciser qu'à son avis cela doit dater de bien avant...Tss..Ne vous laissez JAMAIS atteindre à ce point par un travail, je le vous le dis..Enfin, plutôt si on vous propose un tel travail faites-mieux: refuser direct. Cela vous aidera mieux, je vous le dis...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 19 min et 15 secondes._

Si toutefois on se fie à mes conseils, et puis d'abord à QUI je m'adresse encore ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 19 min et 16 secondes._

Et avec mon éclat précédent, j'ai effrayé un traqueur. Visiblement il a du croire que j'étais un akuma vu qu'il a sorti son arme de service avant de partir le pas traînant, les bras tendus devant lui (n'empêche en quoi je ressemble à un akuma ? Je ne fais pas aussi peur, si ? mais non, mais non ignore les confirmations là bas...Et en plus la seule et unique fois où j'ai ressemblé à quelque chose de dangereux, c'était..ce matin et à un Komulin...sans commentaires...).Ou bien il est somnambule à en juger ses yeux fermés. C'est bien ma veine tiens, de tomber sur un traqueur somnambule...Qui est TOUT ce que je ne cherche pas... Et on appelle cela l'armée du Seigneur, sensée être compétente hein ? Tss...Enfin, tout le monde ne peut avoir mon talent...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 19 min et 17 secondes._

Pourquoi ai-je encore l'impression que quelqu'un quelque part conteste cette vérité incroyable ? Je tiendrais à préciser à cette personne, que MOI je ne suis pas somnambule et que je ne viens pas de m'effondrer dans l'escalier comme c'est visiblement son cas ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 19 min et 20 secondes._

Non, moi j'ai fait pire. Je me suis effondré sur un jeune homme déprimé en perdant le filtre que je destinais à quelqu'un d'autre, le tout EVEILLE. En fait, l'incompétent...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 19 min et 21 secondes._

MAIS NON CE N EST PAS DE L INCOMPETNCE, COMMENT POURRAIS JE PENSER CELA , MOI LE GRAND PECK ? En plus je ne suis PAS somnambule... Ou comment tenter de se convaincre de sa supériorité donnée sûre pourtant de moi-même qu'un stupide traqueur incapable vient de remettre en question. Remarque, ce n'était pas le seul avec tous ses faux rires moqueurs..Soupir...Et puis d'ailleurs, il me semble familier, celui là...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 22 min et 58 secondes._

Je comprends mieux pourquoi.. Je viens de croiser de ses amis qui m'ont demandé si je n'avais pas vu le Poulpe (de son vrai prénom Paul), surnommé ainsi en raison de son extrême lenteur et maladresse comme si il avait trop de membres. Apparemment il s'était échappé de sa chambre où on l'enferme chaque jour le temps qu'il se réveille. Mon honneur ainsi est sauf si il est DEJA incompétente à la base. Mais comme le Poulpe m'a fait croire l'espace d'un instant (très long à mes yeux ) que j'étais incompétent je lui ai fait payer. En feignant l'ignorance. Bien fait pour toi. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire douter de moi. De toute manière, la Congrégation se portera mieux sans lui, c'est un fait...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 26 min et 42 secondes._

Mais où peut donc être t-il ? C'est pas possible...Maintenant il devrait être facile à trouver puisque le Grand Intendant a disparu..A moins qu'il ne soit reparti à sa recherche.. OH NON TOUT MAIS PAS CELA...Pas que cela me gêne qu'il le cherche,(quoique si un peu ) mais cette fois-ci, il a peu de chances de le trouver vu que l'endroit où je l'ai caché n'est qu'un laboratoire qu'il n'use visiblement que très peu (le seul à peu près « normal », au vu de l'absence de bruit) et donc CELA SIGNIFIERAIT QUE JE PASSERAI LE RESTE DE LA JOURNEE A LUI COURIR APRES SANS AUCUN ESPOIR DE LE RETROUVER...ET CELA JAMAIS ! NON JE REUSSIRAI ET... Tiens, hé c'est mes scientifiques .Et d'où viennent tous ses râteaux ? Elles veulent se faire un jardin en plein cœur de la Congrégation ou quoi ? Ou c'est un nouvelle invention du Grand Intendant ? (me dites pas qu'il crée même assommé... Je n'ose y penser... ) Elle m'inquiètent, là. D'autant que j'ai l'impression que ce qui se prépare va encore être pour moi... Je vais me planquer là derrière et on verra bien... Mais décidément c'est le jour où je dois me cacher, moi celui qui ne devrait se cacher..Mais là, je crois qu'il en va de ma survie à en croire le rire sadique des deux jeunes filles...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 26 min et 52 secondes._

Elles s 'arrêtent, posant un léger instant leur charge tandis qu'inquiète, l'une des deux balaye le regard des alentours (et sans me voir, décidément vous n'avez pas hérité du talent de votre chef) avant de s'exclamer :

« Shi chan, tu crois que l'on nous a vu ? »

Ah, elle s'appelle Shi quelque chose..Pourtant elle a pas l'air japonaise. M'enfin c'est peut être un surnom, c'est courant. J'ai connu des gens qui m'appelaient Peckounet. En riant d'ailleurs. Et il me semble que C ETAIT CETTE PETIT BRUNE JUSTEMENT ! ELLE VA PAYER SI ELLE ME PREPARE UN MAUVAIS COUP ENCORE ! Le coup des livres a suffi, j'estime... Même si il a pitoyablement été raté. Et je ne suis plus à une victime de près d'autant que j'ai toujours le livre sur moi (même que c'est très lourd, d'ailleurs). N'empêche que je préfères anticiper, c'est plus intéressant...Surtout quand cela permet de regarder et anticiper les coups que l'on vous prévoit...

Et ladite Shi chan (puisqu'il faut l'appeler ainsi... ai je déjà dit que je déteste les surnoms? Non ? Ben c'est fait) à se mettre à ricaner d 'un air qui n'a ABSOLUMENT rien à envier à celui du Grand Intendant (et j'en sais quelque chose pour l'avoir entendu une bonne partie de la journée... Brr j'en frissonne encore) en s'exclamant avec un petit sourire à l'intention de l'autre jeune fille :

« Non Dy chan. Après tout Reever san sait ce qu'il fait. Il sait très bien que ses couloirs sont déserts à cette heure ci... »

Reever san...MAIS C EST LE COMMANDANT ! O o ELLES SONT EN MISSION POUR LUI ? ET QUE VA T IL FAIRE AVC TOUS SES RATEAUX ? ET IL PROFITE QUE SES COULOIRS SONT DESERTS POUR MENER A BIEN SON PROJET ? POURQUOI ?MAIS IL VA EN FAIRE QUOI DE CEUX CI UN TRAFFIC DE RATEAUX OU QUOI ? CULTIVER LA FORET AUTOUR DE LA CONGREGATION OU QUOI ? Mais non, arrête de penser des bêtises, il ne s'abaisserait pas à CELA. Il a beaucoup plus de classe, « Reever san » (et mince je suis contaminé...). N'empêche que pour des incompétents comme Le Poulpe ou le Grand Intendant, l'idée est pas mal..Je veux bien me proposer comme garde avec un fouet pour les obliger à travailler, si vous voulez, Commandant...Si évidemment je peux vous trouver..A moins que vous ne vouliez le poste. Vous le mériteriez cent mille fois plus que moi, après tout vous l'endurez depuis plus longtemps que moi...Et si c'est à vous, je le cède volontiers...

Et soudainement sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, (décidément les fangirls sont vraiment incompréhensibles, parce que je suis sûr que tout à l'heure dans la Scientifique c'était le rassemblement annuel des fangirls et fanboys d'ailleurs, ne pas oublier la Scientifique... Malheureusement, et c'est l'armée du Seigneur hein, ce bordel constant..) , elle se mettent à glousser avant de s'exclamer :

« C'est vraiment trop mignon lâche dans un soupir exalté la dénommée Shi chan.

-Un peu stupide aussi. Il n'a même pas l'air de se rendre compte d'à quel point il est trop mignon et à quel point il tient à lui.. ».renchérit Dy chan.

Je suis TOUT A FAIT D ACCORD AVEC TOI DY CHAN. Je t'ai mal jugée. Tu n'es peut être pas une si mauvaise fille que cela. Bon, tu fais un peu peur comme les autres fangirls, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux bien t'accorder l'honneur d'être la mienne de fangirl... Il faut juste que tu te débarrasse de ta copine sadique à souhait, la fan de Komui...Parce que cela ne va pas aller sinon...On ne peut pas être NOTRE fangirl au Commandant et moi et celle de Lee..Il est notre ennemi naturel...Parce que c'est bien de moi dont tu parles avec le il, n'est ce pas ? Et il est vrai que l'on ne peut pas retirer le fait que je tiens à lui, au point de faire tout ce que je fais, subi tout ce que j'ai subi jusqu'à maintenant malgré ma chance qui s'obstine contre moi et tout cela pour lui, là où d'autres auraient déjà renoncé, surtout en se sachant poursuivis par un Grand Intendant psychopathe..

Et Shi chan (j'aimerai bien avoir vos noms complets, moi) de sourire en réponse avant de s'exclamer d'un air sadique à nouveau qui me fait froid:

« En espérant qu'il comprenne le message de Reever san...

-Pff peu de chances, vu comme c'est un idiot..Mais du moins il ne s'approchera plus de lui pendant un moment... » soupire Dy chan en réponse. Soupir qu'elle reprend directement. N'empêche que je plains sincèrement la personne qu'elles viennent de traiter d'idiot. N'empêche que je crois que j'ai du aussi me tromper sur cette Shi chan. Elle n'est peut être pas si mauvaise que cela si elle laisse Dy chan traiter Komui d'idiot (ce qui est parfaitement justifié à mon avis, et puis le génie s'accompagne souvent de l'idiotie sauf pour des êtres réussis comme moi... pourquoi ai je encore l'impression que quelque part quelqu'un rit de moi ?). Et visiblement, les râteaux lui sont destinés...Décidément, la chance du Grand Intendant vient de tourner...Je le plains...mais non, tu y as cru, cher journal ? Comment pourrais je plaindre quelqu'un qui m'a maltraité toute la journée ?, crédule journal va... Et visiblement , ils ne me sont pas destinés, ouf..Ce sont peut être mes alliées, en fait..Mais alors pourquoi m'ont elles foudroyé du regard quand j'ai menacé Komui ? Peut être était ce parce que j'empiétais sur leur vengeance ? Si j'avais su Commandant, je ne l'aurai pas assommé et légèrement blessé (j'ai vérifié pas qu'EN PLUS j'ai tué l'Intendant, ce serait encore plus de complications et je me trouverais avec le double de travail car assurément, cette tâche ne pourrait que me revenir tant je suis fait pour et croyez moi je n'ai AUCUNE ENVIE d'avoir les dossiers que cet incompétent n'a pas fait tant ils sont nombreux) et je serai venu vous prêter main forte. Vous auriez du m'en parler ce matin..A moins que vous ne l'ayez monté pour moi, pour me venger...J'en suis touché, Commandant, mais j'en serai plus touché si vous daigniez apparaître enfin et..Tiens des bruits de course... Et mais c'est...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 29 min et 03 secondes._

LE COMMANDANT ENFIN. DECIDEMENT J AI UN PEU DE CHANCE. Il m'aura suffi que j'assomme l' Intendant et revoilà ma chance légendaire...Je vais attendre qu'il soit seul et je vais aller lui parler. Pas que mes fangirls me gênent mais je préfères lui parler seul à seul. Il y a des moments qui n'appartiennent pas à d'autres personne et ne souffrent pas de témoins. Comme celui où je lui offre mon cœur... (quel est ce romantisme à la noix , il n'est pas digne de moi...Tss). D'autant qu'il a l'air un peu épuisé, voire même un peu paniqué. Inquiétant...Je vais attendre un peu, et qu'elles partent, et qu'il se remette de sa course éperdue visiblement. Même si le teint un peu rougi lui va très bien...Non vraiment..Et visiblement, cette course les inquiètent autant que moi parce qu'elles vont vers lui, touchant ses épaules avec sollicitude (mais je ne veux PAS que vous le touchiez, ôtez vos mains de lui, même si il s'agit de votre idole il est à MOI vous entendez à moi ! Non, évidemment, comment pourraient elles entendre UN CRI MENTAL ? Soupir...) tandis que la dénommée Shi chan s'exclame très vite suivie par Dy chan, le visage couvert toutes deux d'inquiétude, :

« Reever san ?

-Vous allez bien ? Que se passe t-il ?

Et lui reprenant son souffle prend le temps de leur adresser un sourire voulu rassurant (personnellement Commandant je n'aurais pas perdu de temps pour cela, même si il s'agit de nos fans...Enfin bon faites comme vous le sentez) avant de s'exclamer quand son souffle est un peu moins erratique :

-Pas grand chose...Sinon, il n'avait pas déplacé les râteaux ?

Tiens je remarque le changement de sujet. On dirait qu'il ne veut pas répondre à sa question...

-Nop on les a tous trouvé à l'endroit où vous nous les avez indiqué ! Commente avec un grand sourire Dy chan s'attirant un sourire reconnaissant de la part de Reever avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-Merci les filles du fond du cœur. Sans vous, je crois que je n'y serais jamais arrivé...

-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous aider Reever san » dit elles en choeur avec un sourire rayonnant avec une étrange lueur dans le regard qui personnellement m'inquiéterait mais qui ne l'inquiète visiblement pas (je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait vu, d'ailleurs... Remarque si il voyait ce genre de détails, il aurait DEJA vu que j'étais amoureux de lui et on serait déjà ensemble..Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais rattraper votre aveuglement dans peu de temps, c'est promis... ). Et le Commandant de prendre un air un peu penaud subitement avant de s'exclamer :

« Je suis desolé les filles de vous avoir laissé...

-De nous avoir fait prendre un râteau ? Lance taquine Shi chan en en prenant un (tu es une mauvaise comique toi, dis donc..), amenant Reever à rire, son très agréable à mes yeux (ah la blague n'est pas si mauvaise alors). Si seulement, il pouvait rire plus souvent...Mais l'Intendant le rend impossible. Dommage... Comme quoi se débarrasser de lui enlève beaucoup de problèmes, on devrait le faire plus souvent, quoique non en fait, nous aurions plus de travail...

-Ce n'est rien Reever san, vraiment. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ces râteaux étaient si lourds que cela...rétorque Dy chan lui adressant un sourire charmant dont moi je me serais méfié, personnellement mais apparemment pas le Commandant (bon sang il ne voit rien lui...remarque je le savais déjà...

-Mais tout de même proteste-il j'aurais du vous aider...

Mais non, laisse cela à tes subordonnés..Parce que sinon je vais devoir jouer ton stalker...Et je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, renonce...

-Vous aviez certainement une bonne raison qui vous a poussé à ne pas venir. Et si vous voulez nous aider, il est toujours temps avec la dernière cargaison.. » susurre avec un sourire Shi Chan..

Je te déteste, finalement toi et tes idées horribles ! Ne l'écoutez pas Commandant, ne l'écoutez pas ! Vous risqueriez encore d'être absorbé dans une tâche que vous pourriez déléguer..Votre seul jour libre en plus.. Eux on peut leur donner des corvées à loisir, mais pas vous alors que vous en faites tant..Bon d'accord, c'est SURTOUT pour nos intérêts que je souhaiterais vous voir désobé c'est dans nos intérêts, ne gâchez pas tout par altruisme, ça ne sert à rien l'altruisme (comment cela, qui ose contester ma parole ? Mais i personne, tu le sais...Et personne n'oserait te défier sciemment après le headshot que tu pourrais recommencer aisément, une menace, mais non, une simple mise en garde..ma parole, je menace comme le Grand Intendant, cela devient grave...) Mais il n'a pas le temps de sceller son destin que les deux fangirls s'exclament en choeur la lueur vicieuse dans leurs regards brillant plus fort:

« Que nous cachez vous, Reever san ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous mentir, pas après tout ce que l'on a fait pour vous...

-Sans nous pour rappel, vous en seriez toujours au point mort lance d'un air badin Dy chan regardant distraitement ses ongles tandis que le Commandant rougit furieusement regardant le sol d'un air visiblement très intéressé. Paroles que je ne comprend vraiment pas...L'auraient elles aidé à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Possible..Cela expliquerait le rougissement...

-Et puis on a vraiment vos intérêts à cœur, Reever san. Si on peut vous aider, on ne va pas s'en priver s'exclame Shi chan s'attirant un hochement de tête approbateur de Dy chan et un sourire de remerciement de la part du Commandant avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-Il a encore disparu.

-Normal, il s'agit de Komui sama après tout lance d'un ton badin Shi chan.

Toi, définitivement, je ne t'aime pas. Je savais que tu étais une fan de Komui...Dy chan, tu n'as plus qu'à te débarrasser d'elle...Et je n'aime pas cela que tu te soucies autant de lui, Reever, mais pas du tout...Même si c'est probablement pour l'obliger à ENFIN faire son travail qu'il néglige depuis le début de la journée...Et j'ai rendu cela suis désolé...

« Oui, bien sûr mais là ce n'est pas normal. Il m'avait promis quelque chose, s'est absenté quelques minutes et puis plus rien mis à part un bruit sourd et depuis plus aucune trace de lui, mis à part un peu de sang dans le couloir.. Et il n'est pas du genre à se blesser seul...s'exclame le Commandant un air profondément inquiet sur son visage. Comme si il avait vraiment besoin de se soucier de lui, bien que sa santé est importante pour les dossiers restants, je le reconnais...Et s'il a entendu le bruit alors...Non, il ne pouvait pas être dans sa chambre, c'est impossible. Qu'y aurait-il fait ? Il n'y avait rien à y faire... Et les deux filles de se tendre instantanément avant de murmurer :

-Shi chan..

-Oui, à mon avis, il l'a fait...

-On va lui envoyer des gens qui vont lui dire tout le bien que l'on pense de lui alors ricane Dy chan d'un air tout aussi sadique que pouvait avoir Shi chan. Et visiblement je me suis trompé, JE ne suis pas leur ami, elles ne sont pas les miennes, raison de plus pour que vous les fuyez, Commandant qui d''ailleurs les regarde stupéfait avant que Dy chan ne s'exclame :

- Je pense que l'on va devoir déplacer les râteaux de l'endroit initial.

-Pourquoi ? murmure le Commandant stupéfait.

-Faites nous confiance Commandant et je vous garantie que tout ira bien s' exclame Shi chan. Et je propose que l'on fouille après cela l'étage entier à trois, cela devrait nous être facile.

- Oh pour cela je vous fais entièrement confiance les filles... Et vous feriez cela ? Et vous déplaceriez encore les râteaux mais..

-De toute manière, je me traîne déjà une réputation d'allumée, alors un peu plus un peu moins ne me fais rien commente Shi chan en hochant les épaules, le coupant en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Ah oui en effet, tu es une tarée et en plus tu es impolie et des défauts pour toi...Et Dy chan de s'exclamer souriant d'un air sardonique:

-Dès que cela peut lui pourrir la vie, je suis partante...»

Je suis très déçu, Dy chan. Je croyais que tu m'appréciais... Quoique, les râteaux ne me sont peut être toujours pas destinés... Et .. Non mais Commandant reposez ses râteaux non ! Non !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 35 min et 33 secondes._

Commandant Wenhamm ou comment trahir tous nos espoirs par une trop grande gentillesse. Soupir.

Et maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous suivre à l'étage maudit, retour sur le lieu du crime...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 36 min et 28 secondes._

Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. L'amant de Komui aurait très bien pu tenir compagnie au Commandant le temps qu'il revienne. Cela expliquerait sa présence dans cet étage.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 36 min et 33 secondes._

Ou alors il l'attendait dans un de ses laboratoires si il lui avait promis quelque chose. Possible. Et c'est moi où j'ai l'impression d'être suivi...Mais non, il n'y a personne...Et le Grand Intendant est sonné..Même que l'on retourne près de lui après avoir déplacé ses fichus râteaux...Brr...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 36 min et 39 secondes._

Je viens de réaliser qu'il n'aurait pu l'attendre dedans, tant il en a peur...(à raison d'ailleurs). Je comprends de moins en moins.. Et j'entends du bruit derrière moi qu'est ce que...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 40 min et 45 secondes._

Plus JAMAIS je ne refuserai d'aider un incompétent qui a autant d'amis fidèles. Je ne veux PLUS jamais être poursuivi par une bande de traqueurs énervés, armes au poing avec la ferme intention de me descendre. Comment ils l'ont su, je l'ignore mais ils le savent.. Et ils semblent guidés par un instinct qui leur fait trouver à chaque fois les endroits où je me cache pour leur échapper. L'instinct du prédateur à la recherche de la proie traquée et apeurée, sans aucun doute... Dommage qu'EUX soient compétents, trop compétents...Et les revoilà...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 45 min et 56 secondes._

Courageux, mais pas téméraires, hein..L'étage du Grand Intendant est un bien trop grand danger pour vous, même pour Paul le Poulpe. On ne se reverra jamais, mes traqueurs ché dois dire que cela n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais j'imagine que maintenant, je suis tranquille, qu'ils ne vont pas passer leur temps à m'attendre en bas, qu'ils ont autre chose à faire comme aller voir Paul le Poulpe à l'infirmerie...La bonne nouvelle est donc que je les ai semés. La mauvaise est que le Commandant m'a semé. Le semeur semé, quelle ironie...Et que je n'ai aucun moyen de le retrouver, vu que visiblement en peu de temps, ils ont déjà trouvé le Grand Intendant vu le laboratoire vide...Soupir..Je vais aller me reposer un peu je crois...Je suis fatigué là, un petit somme m'aidera à y voir plus clair...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 10h 45 min et 59 secondes._

Je viens de me rappeler que ma chambre est dans un état lamentable...Je vais plutôt aller faire un somme sur le toit..D'accord, cela fait sans domicile fixe et alors ? Ça a au moins un avantage : de l'air frais. Ce n'est pas rien. Et la moindre chose intéressante doit être prise croyez moi dans une telle situation...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 11h 42 min et 33 secondes._

MAIS ON NE PEUT PAS ME LAISSER DORMIR TRANQUILLE, RUMINER MON MALHEUR EN PAIIX, NON IL FAUT QU IL EST UN GENEUR QUI TITILLE LA PORTE PERMETTANT DACCEDER AU TOIT ! Et non..faites que ce ne soit pas les amis de Paul le Poulpe ou le Grand Intendant...Soyez clément, pour une fois...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 11h 44 min et 47 secondes._

Bénie sois Lenalee Lee. Bénie soit son apparition sur mon toit (oui c'est MON toit vu que j'y dormais). Grâce à elle, et en étant gentil avec elle, l'usant comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire pour rendre jaloux Reever (avec un certain succès vu que ce que je faisais réussissait à chaque fois à l'agacer) ou obtenir les renseignements que je souhaitais, j'ai réussi à apprendre où il était. A l'infirmerie. Le problème est qu'il y est AVEC l'Intendant, mais bon, si ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai (et l'air de profonde inquiétude ne peut pas être simulé à ce point, elles est bien trop pure et sincère pour,la sœur de notre Grand Intendant en même temps vu comment il l'a protégé c'est normal...) il est toujours inconscient..C'est ma chance, et je serai un imbécile de ne pas la tenter...N'empêche, je ne comprends pas sa présence à ses côtés...A moins que cela ne soit pour le traîner au travail juste après...Si c'est bien le cas, Commandant je vous félicite de votre présence d'esprit. Bien qu'elle ne m'arrange pas non plus... Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre vu que je sais AU MOINS où vous êtes, information qui m'a manqué une bonne partie de la journée pour rappel...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 11h 45 min et 15 secondes._

Les 6 choses que le Grand Intendant (et ses amis) a déclenché chez moi :

1) Une paranoïa à toute épreuve.

2) Une dégradation de mon langage.

3) Une haine et une rage à toute épreuve.

4) Un esprit retors comme le sien.

5) Un sentimentalisme parasite.

6) Et probablement le pire, une malchance à toute épreuve. (troisième fois que j'use cette expression tiens...)

Le rapport avec ce qui suit précédemment ? Aucun. C'est juste que j'aime bien récapituler ce qui ne va pas alors que je vais battre ses facteurs. Me montrer plus fort que lui et tout ses complications...C'est extrêmement jouissif quand on y pense tandis que j'avance dans les couloirs déserts. Tiens d'ailleurs, cela fait un moment qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé... TOUCHE DU BOIS REGORY PECK POUR AVOIR SONGE CELA ! TU VAS LA REATTIRER SI TU CONTINUE AINSI !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 11h 45 min et 16 secondes._

7) De la superstition à ne plus savoir que faire, un comble pour un scientifique...Soupir...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 11h 47 min et 28 secondes._

POURQUOI FALLAIT-IL QUE L INFIRMERIE SOIT A L AUTRE BOUT DE LA CONGREGATION HEIN ? A CE RTHYMNE QUAND JE SERAI ARRIVE, IL SERA DEJA PARTI...C EST VOTRE ULTIME COUP DANS VOTRE SOMMEIL HEIN GRAND INTENDANT ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 11h 48 min et 47 secondes._

Je viens de réaliser la stupidité du précédent message. Comme si le Grand Intendant aurait pu prévoir de telles choses...Il n'est pas voyant à ce que je sache...Mais il en a une auprès de lui..Enfin je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse voir de telles choses, ce qui n'est pas intéressant vraiment surtout pour son innocence...Et les murs ne bougent pas seuls sous l'impulsion d'une volonté même pour contrarier comme il aime tellement le faire... Enfin bon...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 11h 49 min et 27 secondes._

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je vais cesser de les croiser ses deux sadiques ? En plus, elles sont bien passées à côté de moi en riant d'un air tout à fait effrayant en me regardant avant de s'exclamer dans mon dos :

« Shi chan ?

-Oui ?

-Le Commandant est bien à l'infirmerie ?

-En effet, Dy chan... »

Dialogue apparemment anodin mais je suis SUR qu'il me vise. Comme pour m'informer de l'endroit où il est (mais ce qu'elles ne peuvent pas savoir c'est que cela fait reédition, tant pis pour vous, les filles). Et je suis SUR qu'elles rient à cause de ce qu'elles m'ont préparé...Comment ? Intuition. Mais si j'ai bien appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'est bien que mes pressentiments sont TOUJOURS justes...J'ai déjà peur.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 11h 52 min et 25 secondes._

MAIS D OU VIENNENT A LA FIN TOUT SES RATEAUX ? Et pourquoi PRECISEMENT DEVANT le SEUL CHEMIN QUI MENE A L INFIRMERIE ? C EST UN MESSAGE POUR M EMPECHER DE PASSER ? Et vu leur disposition, il est impossible de traverser le couloir sans se ramasser le manche de chacun d'eux. Une disposition logique, très scientifique, calculée pour blesser à tous les coups. Très..méthodique. Très digne de deux scientifiques de l'unité du Commandant, je l'admet sans peine. Commandant qu'elles ont manipulé dans leurs intérêts, pour me nuire...Le pauvre, lui qui leur faisait confiance... Mais cela ne m'arrêtera pas, je le jure. Et qu'est un peu de douleur contre le bonheur. Après tout ne paye t-on pas toujours par un peu de douleur le moindre bonheur ? N'y a t-il pas toujours quelque chose à donner en retour ? Et bien voilà mon prix à payer. Même si il est un peu douloureux. Aie. Maudites fangirls. Essayons de contourner comme on peut (vu leur disposition, c'est impossible). Aie. Si vous saviez ce que pour vous je dois endurer, Commandant..Aie. Si vous saviez à quel point vous avez été...Aie. Maudit râteaux .Aie. Maudites fangirls. Aie. Maudit Poulpe et ses amis, tiens aussi, tant que j'y suis même si ils ne sont pas responsable de CE malheur, quoique si, pour m'avoir fait perdre le Commandant et une heure de ma vie. Aie (foutu manches de râteaux). Maudite crédulité du Commandant, aussi. Aie et maudit Intendant pour TOUJOURS ME COMPLIQUER LA TACHE MAIS AIE A LA FIN ! Puisque c'est comme cela je vais essayer de les sauter. Franchement en arriver là C EST PAS POSS...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 52 min et 25 secondes._

J'ai ENFIN réussi à atteindre l'infirmerie. Le problème est qu'ils ont eu le temps de la quitter ENSEMBLE et que je n'y suis pas entré en temps que visiteur mais bien en temps que blessé. Et croyez moi, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal. Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit les coups de manche de râteau que je me suis pris, le plus douloureux. Ni celui dans ma nuque quand j'ai reculé tout à l'heure pour essayer de préparer un saut pour essayer de leur échapper, celui qui m'a envoyé au pays des rêves. Avec en plus le fait de ne pouvoir me sauver (l'infirmière me regarde avec l'air de penser que je vais tenter de me sauver dans les minutes qui suivent, ce qui est TOUT A FAIT LE CAS, vu que j'ai des comptes à régler avec mes fangirls et avec le Grand Intendant parce que là, j'ai une furieuse envie d'achever le travail commencé et surtout de comprendre pourquoi il m'a autant empêché d'aller le voir, lui demander de explications, ce que j'aurai pu commencer par faire, je m'en rends compte à présent ce qui m'aurait épargné bien des tracas avant d'aller rechercher le Commandant) et le fait d'avoir des voisins de lit plutôt gênants (La bibliothécaire et Le Poulpe )Croyez moi, je m'en serais bien passé.Tout comme des râteaux, d'ailleurs, mais cela appartient déjà au passé. MAIS CE N EST PAS LA PEINE DE ME TIRER MON OREILLE ALORS QUE JE ME RETOURNE SEULEMENT DE L AUTRE COTE MADAME L INFIRMIERE, JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ DEBILE POUR M ENFUIR DEVANT VOS YEUX ! (Je vais attendre plutôt que vous vous désintéressiez de moi, ce sera plus prudent..Mon oreille m'en remerciera...)

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 53 min et 24 secondes._

Ma voisine d'infortune vient de s'extasier sur la chance du Grand Intendant. Apparemment, le fait qu'il ait une certaine résistance au chloroforme l'a sauvé d'un coma. Et mince, il fallait que je tombe sur un ennemi résistant au chloroforme...Et le Poulpe qui rajoute son encre (j'ai envie de dire n'importe quoi alors SANS COMMENTAIRE MERCI...) en disant qu'il avait eu de la chance apparemment car quelques millimètres plus bas et il était mort. Mon seul regret, je crois bien que c'est d'avoir raté mon coup. Mais je vais me rattraper, je le jure...Et puis, pourquoi est ce que ce sont les gens qui n'en ont pas besoin qui ont tant de chance ? Cela me dépasse..Et arrêtez de me regarder madame l'infirmière, je ne vais pas m'envoler...Pas encore...Mais bientôt...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 54 min et 45 secondes._

Stupide Poulpe, d'où crois-tu que tu vas pouvoir lire ce que j'écris ? Jamais, prends toi mon oreiller s'il le faut...Et je m'en moque si je dois à nouveau me faire tirer l'oreille par cette saleté d'infirmière (voilà pourquoi je HAIS les infirmières, c'est bien à cause d'elle cette sadique fétichiste des oreilles..) , ce sera peu cher payer...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 54 min et 50 secondes._

D'autant que ton visage n'en revenant pas que j'ose vaut VRAIMENT le coup...Encore un trop sûr de lui...Ce genre de gens me débecte...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 54 min et 55 secondes._

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelqu'un quelque part pense cela aussi de moi ? Mais non, moi ce n'est pas de la confiance mal placée, elle est justifiée...Oh non, ma paranoïa ne va pas recommencer, je croyais que comme javais dormi, elle s'était apaisée...Visiblement non...Soupir...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 55 min et 05 secondes._

Et maintenant la bibliothécaire se lamente sur la réunion qu'elle a manqué..Visiblement celles des fangirls et fanboys (ne pas les oublier) « anonymes ». A mon avis,elle n'a rien manqué, mais ce n'est peut être pas son avis...Et à en croire le scandale qu'elle fait si... MAIS MINCE A QUOI CELA RIME DE VOIR DES GENS DISCUTER DE CELA SI VOUS, A LEUR CONTRAIRE VOUS EN AVEZ VU ABRUTIE ? Elle me tape sur le système là à se plaindre. Et si je suis trop mauvais, peut être que je serais expulsé sans avoir à attendre, que des avantages...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 55 min et 58 secondes._

Ah oui, en effet, le voir mais sans pouvoir s'en vanter, cela n'a tout de suite pas le même goût...Je peux comprendre. Et quand en plus cette réunion tombe sur vos horaires de travail... Je peux comprendre tout ce que vous voulez mais ARRETEZ D ESSAYER DE ME FAIRE PARLER DE YAOI AVEC VOUS ! CE N EST PAS PARCE QUE J Y ETAIS AUSSI, (AVEC ACCESOSIREMMENT LE GRAND INTENDANT MAIS ON DIRAIT QUE VOUS L AVEZ OUBLIE) QUE JE SUIS ICI AUSSI A PRESENT QUE JE SUIS AMI AVEC VOUS ET FANBOY DE MON COTE ! Tss...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 56 min et 07 secondes._

Et elle de bouder en répondant que le Grand Intendant était bien plus agréable comme voisin..MAIS MERDE JE VAUX CENT FOIS MIEUX QUE LUI ET...attends..Oh non..JE VEUX CHANGER DE LIT ! Et toi là bas le Poulpe arrête de chanter « Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend » en me regardant d'un air peiné...Tiens reprends toi un oreiller...Oh tiens tu fais moins le malin hei...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 56 min et 08 secondes._

Mais AIE ! Espèce de sadique ! Je suis sûr que cela vous amuse au fond de tirer des oreilles hein...Et cela sert à quoi de répéter que c'est là le seul lit disponible ? J'avais très bien compris la première fois...Quand vous m'avez vrillé l'oreille en me disant de me tenir tranquille. J'ai encore mal. Et m'interroge encore de comment on peut produire de tels ultrasons, parce que là, cela défie les lois de la physique pure. Vous êtes un cas d'école, chère infirmière. Mais mince, je ne dis pas cela en compliment et vous, vous le prenez comme tel... Vraiment...Tiens mais c'est l'inspecteur général..Il a une de ses têtes.. Il fait peur là avec ses yeux rouges et dilatés..On dirait un zombie..Il y en a qui ont bien besoin de chloroforme là... Hé, mais... IL OCCUPE L INFIRMIERE, C EST MA CHANCE !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 57 et 12 secondes._

ENFIN DEBARASSE DE L INFIRMIERE (et je m'en moque si elle passe en mode stalkeuse, après avoir eu Komui en stalker, je peux endurer tout type de stalker), DU POULPE ET SES STUPIDES CHANSONS ET DE CETTE YAOISTE DE BIBLIOTHECAIRE ! A nous deux maintenant Komui Lee... hé hé... Direction ton bureau, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu y es..Et pour une fois que mon instinct m'indique où est quelqu'un, je ne vais pas l'ignorer...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 12h 59 min et 09 secondes._

Il y a de la lumière dans le bureau, c'est ma chance, c'est ma chance...Et il n'est pas temps d'avoir peur, il ne peut pas me faire PIRE pas sans avoir de gros problèmes...Et c'est un couard...Comme moi (pff ! Mais non). Bien pour cela qu'il a ignoré tout ce temps la confrontation directe...N'empêche au cas où, (simple précaution puisque je suis sûr de m'en sortir) je ne m'en sortirais pas, même si ce fut très court, je fus heureux de te parler cher journal. Comment cela, ce n'est pas réciproque ? Pff. Tu as raison, voilà du sentimentalisme bien inutile puisque devant être réservé au Commandant. D'autant que tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 08 min et 25 secondes._

ALORS LA...MAIS ALORS LA..NON, C EST IMPOSSIBLE...COMMENT A T IL PU ME FAIRE CELA, QUAND ? POURQUOI ? LE COMMANDANT REEVER ET L INTENDANT LEE... L INTENDANT LEE ET LE COMMANDANT REEVER...JE...JE CROYAIS QUE...C EST UN REVE, JE VAIS ME REVEILLER, PINCEZ MOI L OREILLE...Ou pas, en fait.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 09 min et 25 secondes._

Respire, Reg respire. Non ne vas pas vomir malgré l'horreur que t'inspire cette trahison, cette félonie, même si ton cœur hurle à la mort (bon dieu ce que cela fait mal ! Et qui dit que je l'ai mérité ? Il va voir d'autant que j'ai toujours le livre, si cela intéresse...Tiens, du silence comme c'est étrange...). IL en serait trop content. Le voleur, le psychopathe. Et maintenant je comprends l'énigme des trois..Il y en avait un de trop..Et celui en trop c'était MOI. Moi, l'indispensable, le meilleur à qui l'on préfère UN CINGLE, UN VICIEUX COMME LUI ET...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 09 min et 26 secondes._

Reg, Reg, Reg respire. Bah après tout quelle importance ? Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il manque c'est tout. Et puis qui es tu pour briser son bonheur ? Tu l'as bien vu briller en ses yeux quand IL le prenait dans ses bras...Il finira par s'en rendre compte...Peut ê ce sera trop tard..N'empêche je vais demander ma mutation, le temps de m'acclimater...Et peut être que.. Mais oui...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 09 min et 27 secondes._

J'ai lu une fois que mettre en mots ce que l'on a vu et qui nous arrache le cœur comme c'est mon cas permet d'apaiser celui-ci. Et en plus, un journal intime est fait pour cela (à moins que je sois très mal renseigné dessus ou que les règles dessus aient changées depuis 5 minutes). Et c'est que je vais faire. Depuis le début de cette étrange scène horrifique (et aussi un peu mignonne mais que je sois pendu si je le reconnais à voix haute, ou que l'on me coupe la tête, foutue sentimentalisme à la noix).

Remise en condition, je me suis donc dirigé, plein de haine et de fureur que je ne retenais plus vers son bureau dont j'ai ouvert violemment la porte en jetant son nom de toute la rage que j'ai pu suivi de :

« KOMUI LEE ! JE VAIS VOUS...

Et lui a sursauté et m'a adressé un regard mauvais, quittant des yeux les papiers qu'il regardait, un regard qui m'aurait arrêté en plein élan en temps normal si il ne m'avait pas autant fait de menaces avant de s'exclamer d'un air narquois :

-M'assommer ? C'est déjà fait. Et vous donner en spectacle de la sorte n'est vraiment pas digne de vous. On pourrait vous entendre. Et si vous êtes entendu, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau...

Ses sarcasmes m'ont un peu plus agacé encore. Et j'aurai du faire plus attention à la suite de ses propos, mais sur le coup, j'étais tellement en proie à ma rage sourde que je n'ai rien remarqué et me suis exclamé me rapprochant de lui tout doucement tel un prédateur attendant le sarcasme de trop pour se jeter sur sa victime :

-TREVE DE SARCASME LE CHEVELU ! VOUS M AVEZ HARCELE TOUTE LA JOURNEE SANS RAISON ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ M EXPLIQUER POURQUOI SINON...

Sur le coup, j'étais fier de ma menace en ayant emprunté ce mot cher au Commandant...Le chevelu..

Mais lui a ricané et s'est exclamé :

-Sans raison ? Le Commandant a du vous dire, pourtant que je ne fais RIEN au hasard. Mais visiblement vous êtes trop stupide pour avoir compris, pourtant d'après ce que je sais, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de vous prévenir. L'inspecteur,moi-même, Shi chan et Dy chan... Et sinon quoi ? Qu'allez vous me faire, vous qui êtes plus blessé que moi, j'ai peur, je suis terrorisé... »

Et lui de rire de ce rire odieux qu'ont tous les psychopathes les mieux formés et c'est là que j'ai craqué. Je n'aurais pas du. Mais je n'ai pu me retenir. Je n'ai pas supporté ce ton moqueur, qu'il me traite d'imbécile, qu'il me révèle que j'ai été plus blessé que lui, moi qui ne le méritait pas à son contraire cette petite ..désolé, j'en tremble encore... ET EN PLUS JE VIENS DE TACHER LE CAHIER...Misère de misère, saleté de grand Intendant. Voilà c'était le cri du cœur... Avec un cri de rage j'ai bondi vers lui, avec l'intention de le faire taire, de lui faire payer toutes mes misères...Sauf que j'ai oublié un détail. Un détail très important. Le bureau du Grand Intendant est TOUJOURS couvert de papiers jusqu'au plafonds presque. Et c'est arrivé...J'ai glissé sur des feuilles et entraîné par mon élan, je suis parti avec un glapissement en avant entraînant un Grand Intendant subitement muet et stupéfait dans ma chute. Très courte chute d'ailleurs, amortie très vite. Pour moi, par le Grand Intendant et lui la somme incroyable de papiers (pour une fois que cela sert...). L'espace d'un instant je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait jusqu'à que je le sente sous moi et que je me redresse avec un nouveau glapissement,mais restant toujours assis sur lui, incapable de penser à me dégager, encore sus le choc que j'étais (j'aurais du, vu la suite) un peu écarlate, ma colère subitement en suspend surprise et en chute libre elle-aussi au fond de mon esprit pour le moment. Et j'ai rencontré le regard moqueur du Grand Intendant sous moi, nullement gêné étrangement avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Pas très masculin comme cri... »

Commentaire qui a ramené à ma conscience ma rage et m'a fait sortir l'épais livre de mon manteau avec la ferme intention d'effacer de ses yeux cette lueur moqueuse et ses commentaires désobligeants. Et c'est alors que je l'ai senti. L'objet froid dans ma nuque. Entendu le bruit caractéristique d'un cran de sécurité que l'on ôte. Avant d'entendre une voix glacée, la plus menaçante de ma vie que j'ai pu entendre qui plus que tout m'a arrêté :

« Ôtez de suite vos sales pattes de mon homme si vous tenez à la vie, Commandant. »

Sans demander mon reste, je me suis écarté le plus vivement possible, sentant dans sa voix qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Et je suis resté stupéfait en rencontrant le regard bleu menaçant du Commandant qui avait suivi mon mouvement de fuite, ne me quittant pas des yeux, guettant le moindre de mes mouvements comme par peur que je lui désobéisse, me menaçant toujours de son arme que je n'aurais jamais cru voir pointée un jour sur moi. Comme je n'aurais jamais cru entendre dans sa voix en parlant de Komui, les mots « mon homme ». Le choc de la situation couplé au choix des mots me coupa la parole, et je ne pus rien dire alors que Komui toujours au sol s'exclama à son intention :

« Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire de bruit..Il t'a réveillé, toi qui dormait si bien... »

Le tutoiement couplé au sincère souci qu'il avait de lui dans sa voix, a rajouté au choc que j'avais tandis que Reever reportait son regard sur l'homme au sol à ses pieds qui décidément ne bougeait pas et celui-ci sous mes yeux interloqués s'adoucit brusquement, se parant de la plus pure tendresse tandis que d'une main habile, l'arme avec rapidité regagnant sa poche secrète (c'est fou comme, quand on est en proie à un choc, on s'attarde sur des détails sans importance, et moi c'était sur cette dextérité qu'il avait) avant qu'il ne tende la main vers Komui en s'exclamant avec un doux sourire :

« J'aurais dormi encore mieux si tu m'avais laissé dormir contre toi dans l'infirmerie...

-Ah oui ? Tu voulais te donner en spectacle à la bibliothécaire peut être ? » Nota amusé Komui s'emparant de la main qu'il lui tendait et qui l'aida à se redresser et qui l'attira brièvement contre le Commandant sans qu'il ne se dégage ce qui rajoutait de plus en plus à mon trouble, tandis que du coin de l'oeil je captais dans la causeuse encastrée entre deux bibliothèques qui leur tournait le dos, un tas de couvertures qui à en juger le chaos de celles ci avait été repoussé à la va vite, me permettant de noter dans mon esprit l'endroit d'où il venait et de faire sens des propos du Grand Intendant..Me permettant de réaliser pourquoi j'aurais du baissé le ton..Par peur de ne pas réveiller le Commandant qui dormait dans la pièce. J'étais tellement sous le choc , stupéfait, tout allait tellement vite pour moi que je ne comprenais pas encore tout. Mais cela allait venir. Malheureusement. Et le Commandant de rougir, détournant le regard sous l'air amusé et attendri du Grand Intendant qui toujours contre lui, sa taille encadrée doucement d'un des bras du Commandant tendit une main pour caresser sa joue, doucement, comme par peur de le brusquer, avec une douceur qui me frappa. Premier coup de poignard. Une douceur que je ne lui avait jamais vu pour PERSONNE mis à part Lenalee. Mais je n'avais pas encore compris tout ce que je voyais, cela me stupéfiait trop pour. Et le Commandant de se dégager, gêné avant de s'exclamer sous le sourire de Komui:

« Ce n'était pas MON idée..

-C'était celle de Shi chan alors ? C'est tout à fait son style..Je me disais aussi que cette proposition te connaissant n'était pas tout à fait normale...

pensait que cela enverrait un message très clair... a alors balbutié le Commandant fuyant toujours son regard. Ce qui finalement n'a pas plu à Komui qui s'est approché de lui, a pris son menton et l'a tourné vers lui en lui souriant tendrement avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

-Quel type de message ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, le Commandant a planté son regard dans le sien et s'est exclamé d'un ton accusateur :

-T'aurais pu me le dire de suite qu'il te harcelait au lieu de faire tout ce cirque bien que je comprenne ta vengeance... Tu avais peur de quoi ? Que je te crois capable de lui céder ? Avec le poème de Douglas que tu avais glissé dans _Hamlet_ ? Avec le fait que tu... » Et il rougit à nouveau , incapable d'achever alors qu'incrédule, ses paroles commençaient à remonter à mon esprit et que mon visage se couvrait d'une pure incompréhension et d'une furieuse envie de rire ou de pleurer, ou les deux, voire de me cogner la tête d'exaspération contre un mur (où un nouveau râteau tiens ) en réalisant qu'il CROYAIT QUE C ETAIT MOI QUI LE HARCELAIT DEPUIS LE DEBUT ALORS QUE C ETAIT PUREMENT L INVERSE...Et de son côté, le visage du Grand Intendant lui commençait aussi à se parer de stupéfaction mais visiblement pas au point où j'en étais arrivé...Pour une fois le génie ne comprenait pas avant moi, pour une fois je montrais que je lui étais bien supérieur..Mais à sa différence, moi j'étais toujours trop muet pour parler tandis que lui chassa sa surprise un bref instant (probablement pour le ménager et ne pas perdre une occasion de le taquiner)et lui susurra :

« Oh tu veux dire quand tu es venu malgré ta peur de mes laboratoires dans ceux ci me crier ta rage et qu'après cela, je t'ai plaqué contre le mur et puis enlevé comme une jeune mariée et..

-ARRETE ! S'exclame Reever au comble de la gêne alors que je réalisais la raison de leur disparition commune quand j'étais dans les douves. Ensemble, pas séparé, pas l'un à la recherche de l'autre. Ensemble, dans tous les sens du terme. Qu'il était celui avec lequel l'Intendant se disait en couple. Peut être même le locataire de la chambre quand je l'avais assommé, même sûrement d'ailleurs...Le sous entendu était trop clair, les gestes entre eux trop semblables à des gestes d'amants très amoureux l'un de l'autre... Mais mes lèvres refusaient de bouger, mon esprit toujours englué dans le choc notant doucement les informations recommençant lentement à réfléchir mais sûrement, les réactions me revenant probablement après un autre choc (ce qui allait être le cas d'ailleurs..Oui, on pourrait se demander qu'est ce qui pourrait encore me choquer avec tout cela, mais vous allez voir, ce sera vraiment un drame..Et de nouveau je parle à plusieurs personnes, misère de misère...)

Et Komui a eu une moue que tout autre personne (et surtout les fangirls) aurait trouvé adorable (et qu'une partie de moi, bien cachée aussi mais PAS UN COMMENTAIRE MEME DE TOI LA BAS..Et mince,cela recommence) avant de s'exclamer en un sourire de conivence:

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure...

-Tais toi abruti tais toi ! Et comment voulais tu que je reste fâché contre toi quand..s'exclama Reever avec l'air de vouloir que le sol s'ouvre tant il était gêné ou qu'un Komulin sorte de nulle part pour le détruire (si vous voulez, Commandant cela peut s'arranger, il suffit de réparer les restes en bas). Et là son compagnon (puisqu'il faut l'appeler comme cela, grr) eut un léger rire et le prenant en pitié acheva à sa place :

« Je faisais tout pour me faire pardonner ?

Et Reever de lui adresser un sourire revigoré et rayonnant en s'exclamant :

-Joli reformulation...

-Pour toi, que ne ferais-je pas ? susurra Komui avant d'embrasser sa joue sans qu'il ne le repousse, mais qu'il ait au contraire l'air d'hautement apprécier le baiser. Avant de s'exclamer avec amusement :

-Et pourquoi donc le coup des râteaux ? Que, je te rappelle, je t'ai aidé à ôter avant que l'inspecteur général ne les voit...

Et Reever de protester en retour :

-Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser croire qu'il avait le droit de te draguer sous mes yeux ! »

Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé véritablement ce que tout cela signifiait. Qu'il était le responsable du coup des râteaux, que la jalousie comme visiblement c'était bien le cas de l'Intendant et la surprotection avait motivé son cadeau empoisonné, persuadé qu'il était que je reviendrais le menacer dans l'infirmerie et qu'il n'avait été nullement influencé, que dès le départ ils devaient certainement m'être destiné, que les mots des fangirls comme quoi il n'avait pas conscience d'à quel point il était mignon était vrai pour qu'il en arrive à croire que celui que je poursuivais de mes vœux était « son amant » (puisqu'il faut l'appeler comme cela, grr...) Et à quel point il se trompait. Et là, je n'ai plus pu me retenir, j'ai ri. Ri de la stupidité d'une telle pensée, d''une telle possibilité, mais rire aussi un peu amer en réalisant à quel point je m'étais trompé et comment on me préférait une telle « personne »... (ma rancune est tenace je l'avoue). Exactement au même moment que le Grand Intendant encore un moment de complicité involontaire... Soupir...Et le tout sous les yeux d'un Reever ahuri se rappelant brusquement de ma présence, ses regard allant de l'un à l'autre sans rien comprendre avant que cessant de rire, il ne s'approche de lui et l'attire brusquement contre lui couvrant son visage de léger baisers aussi délicats qu'une brise et s'exclamant comme pour lui-même tandis que de mon côté entre deux éclats de rire je m'exclamais:

« Totalement adorable..Totalement inconscient d'à quel point il est adorable...

- Comme si il pouvait m'intéresser...

Et les yeux du Commandant de s'écarquiller, essayant vainement de comprendre et semblant réaliser brusquement en me regardant médusé avant que Komui captant sa surprise et ses interrogations ne s'exclame avec un léger sourire tournant son regard vers moi,passant dans son dos,son menton se posant sur son épaule me faisant enfin frémir et réveillant ma jalousie que le choc m'avait ôté, ses bras entourant son cou et ceux du Commandant distraitement allant les tenir inconsciemment :

« En effet... »

Et plus que tout, en plus de la stupeur du Commandant particulièrement blessante comme si il n'en revenait pas que je puisse éprouver quelque chose, c'est cette image de deux personnes enlacées l'une dévorant l'autre du regard avec tendresse tandis que l'autre regarde droit devant lui, l'air de ne pas le voir ce que contestent les bras qui tiennent ses poignets qui m'a le plus blessé, réveillé ma jalousie, fait réaliser à quel point ils étaient ensemble et à quel point j'étais de trop. Le second coup de poignard. On aurait pu penser que d'autres gestes bien plus flagrants auraient pu m'en faire voir la réalité mais rien que ce geste exprimant une pure dévotion à l'être aimé comme c'était le cas, l'air de se comprendre à la perfection que je SAVAIS tout au fond de moi incapable de développer avec quiconque d'autre que moi-même (comment pourrait-on un jour ME comprendre moi si parfait après tout ? ). En même temps qu'une partie de moi au fond de moi trouvait cette scène particulièrement attendrissante ce que je ne voulais pas réaliser (et ne veut toujours pas d'ailleurs). Et c'est sur cette scène que je me suis enfui , celle ci se gravant dans mon esprit malgré mes tentatives pour l'oublier, oublier l'amour profond que je n'aurais jamais éprouvé, cette confiance qui imprégnait chacun de leurs gestes comme eux l'éprouvaient et que je ne pouvais ressentir au fond de moi même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, oublier cette impression d'être jaloux de ce qu'ils éprouvaient, et les laisser entre eux, moi qui avait l'impression de ne pas être à ma place auprès d'eux, de polluer leur amour par ma seule présence, oublier le fait que même si je n'avais pas été touché par ce couple et le bonheur qu'ils exhalaient entre eux au point de ne rien pouvoir tenter pour le briser, je ne le pourrais pas, oublier cette impression que quoique je puisse éprouver cela ne vaudra pas ce qui les relie entre eux. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, je crois. Cette impuissance, cet apitoiement qui me fait voir ce couple très attachant. Quand je pense que je devais me moquer du prochain couple que je verrais..Et que je ne peux pas parce qu'au fond de moi même si en même temps je ne comprends (ou plutôt refuse de voir, foutue conscience professionnelle) ce qu'il a de plus que moi, tout cela parce qu'ils... (les mots m'arrachent la gorge mais je dois les dire,cela ira mieux après) vont bien ensemble. Voilà c'est dit. Je vais vomir et m'arracher le cœur à présent. Adieu.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 09 min et 28 secondes._

Je note au passage que personne ne me retient. Merci, je suis touché. Remarque, QUI savait ce que j'allais faire à part ce cahier ? Personne. N'empêche que cela fait mal même si en parler, avouer ce qu'en temps normal je refuserai (que ce couple comme les autres me touche, que je sais qu'ils vont bien mieux ensemble que si j'avais été avec lui, qu'il sont heureux) fait du bien. Pour une fois que l'on me laisse m'en sortir...Un peu.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 09 min et 29 secondes._

Je viens de réaliser qu'en fait de pire, ce psychopathe, ce voleur pouvait le faire. Me prendre l'homme que j'aime. Et avoir en plus l'affront d'être heureux et de le rendre heureux plus que je n'aurais pu. Damn it. Voilà le pire.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 09 min et 30 secondes._

...D'autant que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à vivre sous le même toit qu'eux, travailler avec lui tous les jours en sachant qu' IL me l'a volé, à moi qui le mérite cent mille fois plus (oui, je me mens à moi même et alors ? Te pose un problème ? Non ? Tant mieux tu viens d'éviter un livre, c'est ton jour de chance). Pour cela que je vais aller demander ma mutation (en plus je suis sûr que personne ne me regrettera, les grand talents étant sans cesse incompris et seuls, devant se suffire à eux même...Soupir...)

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 09 min et 31 secondes._

Je viens de me rendre compte de deux choses très importantes. La première est que celui qui a les formulaires de mutation est le Grand Intendant. Que je veux éviter POUR AU MOINS UNE SEMAINE (j'en ai assez de ce stalker pour ne plus le voir pendant des jours, là il m'en a trop fait sans compter que je suis SUR que tout à l'heure il m'a poussé à bout par ses commentaires désobligeants pour voir jusqu'où j'irai, qu'il a usé de moi comme cobaye intéressant, mais qu'il avait tout prévu au cas où j'en deviendrais violent, qu'il m'a pris pour un sujet d'expérimentation, le salaud). D'autant que je ne veux pas rentrer et le trouver encore avec MON Commandant dans ses bras l'air heureux et dégoulinants d'un bonheur mièvre proprement écœurant (qui a dit que j'étais jaloux et d'une mauvaise foi éclatante ? Qui ? Ah, moi, d'accord...Je me dénonce seul...Misère de misère...et foutue conscience professionnelle et je m'en moque si je me répètes...). Et que je suis sûr que quelqu'un là bas prie pour que je parte. Je me sens soutenu, tiens...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 09 min et 32 secondes._

Je viens de réaliser que l'inspecteur général en a aussi..Et à choisir je préfère le zombie que le sadique...Et en plus je lui colle du chloroforme (j'en ai un plein flacon encore) si il refuse de me le donner..Comme cela je suis SUR d'être muté. Et tant pis si c'est à un poste plus bas à l'Administration Centrale. Je suis prêt à tout.. Et allons direction la mission la plus facile du monde : trouver l'inspecteur général. Qui est TOUJOURS dans ses bureaux (au contraire de certaines personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom, tu m'as compris, cher journal...)

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 12 min et 14 secondes._

POURQUOI ? POURQUOI A T IL FALLU QU IL DEMENTE LADAGE QUI LE DIT ATTACHE A SON BUREAU AUJOURD HUI PRECISEMENT ? ALORS QUE J AI DESEPEREMMENT BESOIN DE LUI ? C EST L ULTIM E MOQUERIE ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE N AI PAS PAS ASSEZ SOUFFERT C EST CA HEIN ? HEIN ?

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 12 min et 27 secondes._

Bon il faut que j'arrête de me croire persécuté quand c'est là le hasard...Pour une fois...Je n'ai qu'à l'attendre là, je n'ai AUCUNE ENVIE de courir les couloirs à sa..Des rires non pas encore...Tiens, mais c'est les fangirls diaboliques...Dommage pour elles, il me faut quelqu'un qui est une part de responsabilité dans l'affaire et à qui je peux faire payer ce qui m'est arrivé durant cette journée catastrophique...venez, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure, et qu'importe que vous soyez des filles...Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me faire souffrir de la sorte...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 12 min et 59 secondes._

Ok, OK OK je vous laisse tranquille. Vous avez trop d'amis sur le coup. ALORS FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX BON DIEU ! ET QU EST CE QUE J EN SAVAIS QUE LE COUPLE KOMUIXREEVER ETAIT LE COUPLE FETICHISTE DE LA SCIENTIFIQUE ET DE TOUTES LES FANGIRLS DE CET ENDROIT ? Génial. Me voilà poursuivi par une troupe de fans en colère pour avoir osé failli perturber leur couple préféré..C'était tout ce que je demandais, franchement. Et après cela on s'étonnera que je veuille encore plus être muté...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 14 min et 47 secondes._

Oh oh ma liste d'ennemis et de poursuivants vient de s'agrandir. Mes amis les traqueurs ont joint leurs forces au scientifiques. Et si j'ai bien compris, on ne parle plus de mort, mais de lente torture... A présent, si j'ai une chance de m'en sortir...Je suis au comble du ravissement.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 15 min et 49 secondes._

Je suis poursuivi, traqué de toute part comme un animal, sans relâche et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est « Alors ces regards que le Commandant adressait dans ma direction, en fait c'était au Grand Intendant et comme j'étais entre eux... » Cherchez l'erreur.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 16 min et 14 secondes._

Bon dieu mais quand vont ils lâcher la traque ? Et même en passant par l'étage maudit, rien à faire. Cette sadique de Shi chan les encourage à poursuivre. C'est fou, j'en arrive à espérer un bruit de robot même... Mais évidemment... que dalle...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 17 et 23 secondes._

J'ai TOUJOURS su qu'un rire semi maniaque comme celui qui a échappé à Shi chan à l 'instant déclencherait quelque chose (ben oui, je l'ai déja dit tout à l'heure, quand je me suis retrouvé dans ce même couloir, cher journal, tu as déjà oublié ? Vive ta mémoire, définitivement.) Je suis servi. Et il est attiré uniquement par elle qui vient de prendre la fuite en espérant croiser une Exorciste au plus vite (ce que je n'espère pas). Et il m'a l'air sincèrement détraqué pour confondre une humaine avec un akuma (même si elle est maléfique, elle n'est PAS un akuma j'en suis sûr). Et comme ils ont perdu leur chef, ils ont tous peur et se sont enfuis. Me voilà tranquille. A l'étage où le moindre bruit peut déclencher on ne sait quoi...J'ai peur.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 18 min et 08 secondes._

Promenons nous à l'étage le plus dangereux pendant que le robot détraqué court au loin. Si il y était, je me sauverais. Mais comme il n'y ait pas, il ne m'aura pas. Retour de la chanson enfantine. Que je couplerai avec cela : Il était un Commandant qui n'aimait pas, n'aimait pas les inventions de son cinglé de chef ohé ohé ohé. Ohé Commandant, si tu ne les aimes pas que fais tu donc là ? Il partit pour trouver le bonheur mais en chemin ce ne fut que problème qui lui arriva. Ohé ohé Commandant que fais tu dons là à l'étage maudit ? Je tente de fuir ceux qui m'en veulent qui ne m'épargneront que pour me jeter dans les bras du danger. Mon esprit se lance dans le morbide, décidément..J'ai peur. Mais il est préférable que j'attende un peu avant de revenir. Que l'idée quitte leurs esprits, un peu...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 18 min et 47 secondes._

N'empêche j'aurai pu avoir l'infirmière aussi en poursuiveuse. Je m'en tire pas trop mal...Mais je vais quand même toucher du bois en cas où..

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 19min et 54 secondes._

Ah oui, c'est vrai le bois étant une matière qui prend bien feu, elle a forcément été bannie d'ici..J'avais oublié. Soupir..

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 19min et 55 secondes._

Enfin cela m'épargnera le fait de devenir superstitieux, même à un étage désert. C'est mieux que rien...Oui, je me contente du peu que j'ai.. C'est mieux que rien..Oh, réédition...Encore. Décidément...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 20 et 20 secondes._

Hé, mais je viens de réaliser, l'autre fangirl, Dy chan...Elle s'est contentée de m'attirer dans le piège et elle a pris la fuite juste après que j'ai vu arriver la mine patibulaire de scientifiques fatigués et heureux de faire payer à quelqu'un leur fatigue. Elle n'a pas pris part à la traque..Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ai je l'impression que cela ne sent pas bon pour moi ? Ah ces intuitions...Très fiable, je n'ai qu'elles visiblement...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 21 et 47 secondes._

C'est fou comme mon esprit est étrange. Tout à l'heure poursuivi, acculé comme j'étais, je songeais à une chose qui n'avait absolument RIEN à voir avec et là, dans ce couloir de la peur que je traverse de long en large pour passer le temps alors qu'à n'importe quel moment entendant mon pas une nouvelle atrocité pourrait sortir et me blesser plus encore, je réalise que les fangirls ont tenu leur promesse de m'envoyer je cite des « gens qui vont lui dire tout le bien que l'on pense de lui ». Surprenant comme mon cerveau peut penser à de telles choses dans de tel moments, un cas d'école. Mais c'est peut être aussi pour me déstresser et cesser de m'angoisser...Enfin la technique est plus que moyenne. Et mais tiens, cela fait 45 fois que je passe devant ce couloir et c'est bien la première fois que je remarque ce couloir annexe. Déficit d'attention, sûrement...Bah je suppose qu'un peu de curiosité ne me nuira pas, enfin si certainement mais bah je payerai après..Oh mais c'est...Walker...Et l'inspecteur...L'un le dos contre le mur, le visage replié et caché par ses cheveux, un bras ramené sur ses genoux cachant encore plus ses yeux et l'autre debout face à lui mal à l' éressant. Finalement, peut être que tout cela n'a pas que du mauvais..d'autant qu'à en juger la tête embarrassée de l'inspecteur, il vient de le trouver (enfin dis donc, même moi j'ai trouvé plus vite le Commandant...mais c'est vrai que vous le fuyiez...Décidément aucun de nous aujourd'hui n'a ce qu'il veut...) Vous m'excuserez mais je crois bien que je vais faire le voyeur, un peu. Et si cela devient trop dur à supporter, je fuirai. Et à en croire certains je suis doué pour... Soupir..Qui a dit que c'était là mon seul talent ? Attention, je suis toujours armé et si j'ai eu raison du Grand Intendant qui aurait pu s'y attendre, d'ailleurs, de vous cela devrait aller...du moins pour moi..Et voilà que je recommence à menacer des personnes qui n'existent pas, mais alors pas du tout... Tss.. Oh tiens du mouvement..

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 22 et 53 secondes._

L'inspecteur rompt enfin le silence avec un raclement de gorge. Mais celui ci est loin de ceux impressionnants qu'il puisse faire auparavant. On dirait le miaulement désespéré d'un chat qui se noie. Et ses yeux, mon dieu ses yeux emplis d'un tendresse qu'il a grand mal à dissimuler dans les prunelles écarlates, la manière raide dont il se tient comme pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras tant sa peine semble l'affliger, les légères rougeurs qui s'étendent sous ses joues et qu'il n'arrive pas à chasser. Il me fait même un peu de peine tant il est retenue douloureuse. Mais Walker ne relève ni son visage, ni les yeux. Il semble ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Un petit ange blanc que la peine détruit dans un couloir sombre, un innocent au milieu du couloir sombre de la perversité,(quand votre couloir côtoie celui du grand Intendant, désolé, c'est TOUT SAUF INNOCENT) pris dans des rêveries blanches qui dépasse toute compréhension de l'homme( même moi c'est cela je détruis un moment doux ? Bon bon je ne dis plus rien...). Et l'inspecteur respire à fond, repoussant au loin ce qu'il ressent, comme la lueur s'atténue au fond de son regard mais ne disparais, elle devient juste infime, mais je la sais infinie. A la moindre trace d'ouverture, elle s'emparera de son âme, et je suis sûr que de son côté, il le sait tout autant. Il a atteint le point de non retour et mis à part en se dénonçant ou en rencontrant ce même sentiment sur son cœur pur, rien ne pourra tuer ce sentiment ou lui permettre de s'étendre plus encore, révéler ses ailes incrustées de léger diamants que l'oeil à première vue ne peut déceler en nos cœurs et qui pourtant valent à nos yeux plus que la vie même, ces diamants qui sont des moments même où il ne se passe rien et que l'on sent la personne à laquelle on tient de toutes les fibres de son âme auprès de soi. Il est presque perceptible et à moins de trouver ce qu'il voudrait mais n'ose demander à Walker, il court aux ténèbres ou à la seule solution qu'en lui-même il a du mal à accepter.

Il court à la folie, la dépression, la tristesse, la frustration de devoir dissimuler son cœur derrière les froides règles du devoir qu'il outrepasse pour quelques sentiments perdus et épars enfermés en lui et qui font rugir son cœur quand personne ne peut les voir, la haine de lui-même en se sachant hors de ce que l'on attend de lui, la trahison qu'il aurait l'impression de commettre envers la confiance de l'inspecteur général et celle de Walker qu'il pense qu'il le voit comme un être de pierre et fiable, pas comme ce qu'il estime une perversité de sa part. Et qu'il appelle à lui pour se masquer, faire croire que tout est semblable à ce que l'on attend de lui, dissimuler ces tourments derrière l'apparent océan de tranquillité qu'il était avant, la neutralité froide dont il a entouré toujours Walker. Mais qui aujourd'hui n'existe plus à chaque fois qu'il croise le gris cendre de ses yeux qui tuent à chaque instant intérieurement ce mur qu'il s'était érigé pour se protéger de tout sentiment humain qu'il craignait, qu'il croyait avoir tué, qu'il fuyait par peur d'être blessé par eux à nouveau, à chaque fois qu'il s'y voit contempler. Ou même qu'il lui suffit de déposer son regard, d'effleurer de ses prunelles nues ses cheveux pour qu'au fond de lui les ténèbres de ses émotions s'agitent en lui, se réveillant alors que son absence, devenue rare, se remplace par sa présence. Et qu'il le sait très bien, qu'il tente de se protéger, qu'il croit en protéger Walker..Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le voit et qu'il le sache. D'où le fait que le temps presse. Avant qu'il ne le voit, avant qu'il n'en souffre trop, il tente de se libérer puisque ne croyant qu'au néant. Mais il n'avait pas encore vu la détresse de Walker cette peine qui courbait son cœur alors qu'il tentait de se libérer de ses chaînes sans y parvenir puisque encore à ses côtés et libre. On lui en avait parlé, laissé voir la lueur, mais il ne s'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point... Mais il n'ose pas s'avouer ce secret espoir qui embrase tout doucement son regard qu'il en soit la cause, même si c'est un peu égoïste. Alors les mots lui manquent en cet instant, il n'a qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras et lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais il sait. Il sait que ce n'est pas là ce qu'on attend de lui, et que c'est peut être bien là ce qu'il ressent à son égard qui veut le pousser à de tels gestes. Alors il s'exclame du ton le plus glacé qu'il peut, pour le tenir au loin celui qui éveille son cœur dans l'ombre de ses prunelles et comme dans l'espoir de tenir au loin ses propres sentiments :

« Walker soyez un peu plus digne de votre rang. Plutôt que vous traîner au sol de la sorte, allez vous entraîner. »

Mais même voulant être glacé, il reste un peu de soucis dans sa voix. Ce dont il se rend compte, portant horrifié les mains à sa bouche avec l'air de prier intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la nuance (à mon avis, c'est raté si même moi ait pu le voir..Enfin, que me prend t-il moi je suis un être remarquable et Walker, pas vraiment alors... Et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand j'analyse ce qu'il éprouve..N'empêche, voilà un très beau moment écrit précédemment et qui n'aura comme postérité que ce journal..soupir). Et Walker n'est pas dupe, je le vois de suite (c'est fou comme quand on n'est pas concerné, on devient perspicace quand en plus on l'a entendu en parler avant...). Il se redresse un peu, ses yeux me restant dissimulés mais plus ses lèvres qui s'incurvent d'un léger sourire, que l'inspecteur ne peut voir, puisque faisant face à la cascade de cheveux blancs, ombre de sourire dans le grand couloir noir, sourire que s'autorise un ange avant de retomber dans les ténèbres comme son sourire vacille avant de s'exclamer :

« Pourquoi encombrer votre soucis pour moi inspecteur de cette froideur ? Je croyais que nous l'avions dépassé, ce stade. »

Il a beau avoir19 ans, devoir être l'adulte responsable et gelé, il frémit, il frémit à ses mots sincères, ce pronom « nous » qui les réunit comme ses pensées les réunissent déjà, frémit à ce qu'il sait la vérité et que le jeune homme sans même le regarder a su, cette vérité qu'il dit sans peur, sans même penser à ce que cela pourrait provoquer. Car il pourrait s'en défendre violemment, après tout... Comme si... IL AVAIT PRIS UN FILTRE DE VERITE...ET QU IL ETAIT TOUJOURS SOUS INFLUENCE DE CELUI CI.. ce qui est le cas. Finalement, cela pourrait lui être bénéfique, encore faut il qu'il sorte ce qu'il faille pour l'amener à lui, car pour le moment, cela est une chose difficile..En l'état il ne viendra à lui que si ses pas sont assurés de quelque chose en retour. D'ailleurs, il se drape déjà dans sa froideur qu'il croit pouvoir être suffisante pour se protéger, pensant qu'il s'en tiendra là, ignorant qu'il a en lui un filtre de vérité particulièrement tenace qui le poussera toujours plus loin, même l'amenant à dépasser sa politesse habituelle :

« Je ne suis pas là pour avoir des émotions. Je dois simplement veiller sur vous, c'est tout. Et il se pourrait que j'ai pris trop de libertés. Veuillez m'en excuser, Walker. Cette erreur ne se reproduira plus. »

Comme pour se rassurer, il ramène une main contre son cœur et s'incline en un salut militaire comme pour retrouver contenance en lui-même effacer ce frémissement de sa voix qui ne trompe personne, moi le premier. Bien sûr que tu ressens, tu en frémis tout entier, totalement mais tu n'en dis rien, n'en montre rien. Tu te caches. Mais tes mots font frémir Walker toujours replié sur lui même. Qui ne frémirait pas en entendant ces mots qui assimilent l'humanité que l'on commençait à avoir à des libertés ? Personnellement, je crois que je l'aurai déjà baffé à sa place mais je ne suis pas aussi gentil que lui, une chance ou une malchance... Et il murmure subitement arrêtant l'inspecteur net devant la douleur qu'exprime ses mots qui ne sont pourtant que des mots répétés :

« Trop de libertés ?

Et il inspire profondément malgré sa très forte envie de l'en détromper et s'exclame en retour :

-Oui, tout à fait. »

Mais cela sonne faux, comme le prouve la douleur qui embrase son regard. Qu'il ne peut voir. Et commentaire qui l'amène enfin à redresser son regard révélant un regard empli de larmes qui le fait reculer sous le choc, sa peine devenant aussi un peu sienne comme cela arrive parfois quand on contemple les yeux pleins de souffrance de ceux qu'on aime. Et subitement, il reprend d'une voix un peu dure, qui le surprend et me surprend moi même tant elle est étrange chez lui, tant ses mots sont surprenants :

« C'est Luberrier n'est ce pas ?

-Je...Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclame L'inspecteur au comble de la surprise.

-Il aurait vu comment vous agissiez avec moi et vous en aurait fait des reproches que cela ne m'étonnerait pas...continue Allen, imperturbable, enfermé dans sa douleur. Et L'inspecteur de sursauter, au comble de la surprise avant de se reprendre très vite comme il sait si bien le faire :

-Non, mais je n 'ai pas besoin de lui pour voir forcément quand je dépasse les bornes et... »

Oh oh on dirait que les mots de Komui (ce salaud) commencent à prendre effet pour que tu en viennes à dire que tu n'as pas forcément besoin de lui, il sera heureux de le savoir. Enfin si il le savait.. Évidemment...Mais il ne le saura pas ha ha (maigre consolation j'en conviens mais c'est mieux que rien... j'aurai au moins appris à me contenter de peu...un comble pour un homme comme moi).

« Qu'est ce qu'une main en prenant une autre, inspecteur ? Rien et pourtant, il faut croire que c'est là votre conception de dépasser les bornes puis qu'à partir de ce moment là vous m'avez fui de toute la journée...Et j'avais beau espérer vous entrevoir, vouloir vous assurer que ce n'était rien, pas grand chose, que cela ne m'avait pas vexé du tout, rien... »le coupe sa voix traduisant un peu sa peine qui le fait frémir,rougir, l'amène à détourner le regard. Oh oh, alors il n'a pas été si innocent que cela son éclat de conscience..Il a fallu qu'il lui prenne la main pour qu'il se dise que cela devait s'arrêter..Pas si vertueux alors...M'enfin comme dit Walker, ce n'est pas grand chose...Et révèle à quel point il est sous filtre, car sinon, il ne parlerait pas délibérément d'une chose dont je suis sûr qu'il a conscience qu'elle pourrait le gêner au plus haut point. Ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas et l'amène à s'exclamer, à balbutier d'une voix qu'il ne contrôle plus :

« Non..Non..ce..ce n'est pas rien, Walker. Cela...Cela ne devrait pas arriver...Cela ne devrait pas arriver...Pas entre nous, du moins...Parce que je ne vous apprend rien si je dis que ce n'est pas un geste anodin, normalement... »

Et il a un petit rire nerveux. Il ne ressemble plus du tout au calme inspecteur qu'il est en temps normal. Il est en train de perdre le contrôle clairement. Et ses yeux s'embrasent d'une terreur en se rendant compte qu'il perd pied. Qu'il perd pied face aux mots déstabilisants d'un jeune adolescent dont les mots rappellent ceux d'un autre l'incitant à laisser ce qui vit en lui prendre le dessus pour enfin vivre. Qu'il est en train de laisser son trouble en ressortir. Et cela ne lui plaît pas. Il doit être de glace et il ne l'est plus. La conversation prend un tournant qui ne lui plaît pas, trop dangereux. Qui pourrait l'amener à perdre totalement le contrôle. Ce dont il a peur et en même temps très envie. Et puis :

« Pour moi non plus cela ne l'est pas, inspecteur s'exclame avec une étonnante douceur la voix d'Allen subitement comme pour le ménager (oh il y a quand même de sursauts de ménagement prévus dans le filtre, décidément, Komui... oui j'ai fallu lui faire un compliment mais FAILLI seulement, je me suis arrêté à temps non mais)

-Mais..Mais il y a deux minutes...balbutie l'inspecteur. Ce n'est pas cohérent...

C'est pas faux...C'est même très vrai... Et Walker de sourire, mais quel sourire amer, il est blessant même pour moi seul témoin :

-Ce que je vais vous dire va probablement vous choquer mais...depuis quand l'amour est cohérent ?

Il sursaute et se fige, l'air ébranlé, ne semblant pas tout à fait réaliser OU il veut en venir (idiot il vient de te dire qu'il...ah oui, je dois me taire, ne pas détruire le beau moment) avant de s'exclamer avec un petit rire :

-Très amusant, Walker mais...

-Je ne plaisante pas. Comment je pourrais alors que l'espace d'un instant j'ai tenu la main de la personne que j'aime dans la mienne, que j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant ne pas être le seul à être empli de cette sensation et quand j'ai voulu le dire, celle-ci a pris peur et s'est enfuie sans une explication, pas même un mot, comme si elle avait peur de m'avoir blessé ou réalisant ce qu'elle faisait ? Alors ce geste est tout sauf anodin à mes yeux. Comme révélateur d'un espoir que personne d'autre ne pouvait me donner. Et pourtant, c'est là un geste assez banal, au fond. Juste deux mains qui s'enlacent quand personne ne les regarde. Et elles ont pourtant tellement de signification à nos yeux, comme le reflet d'un sentiment que nulle part ailleurs sans qu'aucun de nos mots ne puisse jamais trahir, en trahit l'étendue. »

Sa voix sérieuse et jusqu'au moindre de ses mots l'ébranlent plus encore, réveillent ce qu'il retient qui regagne son regard alors qu'il recule, frémissant sous la nouvelle, ce sentiment qui ne se cache plus chez lui. Son cœur est au bord de ses lèvres et il n'arrive presque plus à le retenir. La seule chose qui le retient à présent est le devoir derrière lequel il s'est toujours dissimulé. Dont il en connaît la moindre note au contraire de ce qu'il entend à travers les mots d'Allen. Et il sent sous ses pieds à lui le vide. Car il ne sait rien, rien du tout de ce sentiment qu'il a envers lui, de cette joie qu'il peut délivrer dont il n'avait jamais senti le moindre embrasement avant le concernant, rien mis à part son nom qui ne peut le tromper. Et qu'il n'aime pas cela quand tout lui échappe. Il sent le fil sur lequel il a aligné sa vie, le devoir en fil autour d'un univers de sensation sur lequel il avance prudemment en sachant qu'au moindre faux pas, il tombera, ce fil que des mots sincères sont sur le point de rompre. A présent, Allen, il te faut le lui briser, aider le cœur à prendre le dessus sur sa froide raison. La tuer te concernant. Il faut être impitoyable. Les mots de Komui ont déjà préparé le terrain, te feront gagner du temps, il n'aura pas à réfléchir plus avant. On peut déjà voir dans ses yeux le combat intérieur entre la raison qu'il se connaît bien et le doute qu'à introduit en lui Komui, ce bonheur qu'il lui prédit en s 'abandonnant mais qu'il a l'impression de ne pas mériter, qui l'effraye car inconnu.

Mais il ne voit rien, enfermé dans sa douleur, complètement aveugle à ce cœur au bord de ses lèvres, cet idiot, il se contente de baisser le regard et de murmurer éperdu:

« C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai eu ce petit morceau d'espoir d'être aimé quand je la tenais dans la mienne. Pour cela à jamais merci, même si vous n'éprouvez pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Et je vous en prie, n'en parlez à personne, mais ne me fuyez pas non plus. J'en mourrerais qu'une personne de plus à laquelle je tiens de toutes les fibres de mon âme s'éloigne à nouveau de moi. J'en ai bien trop perdu jusqu'ici. Même si c'est égoïste, que je vous écœure, restez auprès de moi, je vous en supplie. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer en retour, non. Juste d'être là auprès de moi, la seule chose qui atténuera ma souffrance. Et je promets que je ne vous importunerait plus avec mes sentiments, que c'est la première et unique fois que je vous en parlerai. Ne me laissez plus jamais seul comme aujourd'hui et surtout, surtout ne prenez pas ce geste pour une horreur quand il n'a fait qu'aider quelqu'un comme un bref instant un peu d'espoir cela n'a pas de prix. Et puis, s'il vous plaît, ne vous éloignez pas de moi en vous dissimulant derrière cette glace. D'autant que je sais que ce n'est là qu'un masque, ces mois me l'on appris. Comme ce geste spontané qui peut être est du au fond comme une tentative de votre part de me soutenir, de me montre que je n'étais pas seul. »

Il recule encore, heurtant le mur à ce murmure éperdu. Qui détruit la moindre de ses convictions. Qui croyait qu'il ne voyait en lui que glace, qui croyait que sa présence lui nuirait plus encore alors que c'est là son absence qui lui nuit. Et la douleur en même temps qu'un peu de joie embrase plus encore son regard. Douleur d'entendre cela, de voir qu'il ne se croit pas aimé en retour,douleur de se rendre compte de la vérité dans les mots de Lee joie de réaliser que ce que Lee lui disait était vrai , joie de sentir la sincérité de ce qui lui dit. Tout s'effondre autour de lui et le devoir et le cœur se battent plus fort encore en lui. Tout ce en quoi son raisonnement se basait s'effondre et il doit choisir. Il doit choisir entre le cœur qui rugit en lui, qui ne veut plus se retenir et la raison qui en retient le bras qui voudrait l'enlacer par peur de cet inconnu promis plein d'espoir, de lumière. Moi qui croyait que ces mots de plus ne serviraient à rien, je me trompe on dirait. Mais il faut lui ôter la moindre chance de céder au devoir. La moindre. Et c'est alors que les yeux emplis de douleur, il plonge son regard dans le sien, directement. Sans faillir. Le regardant comme il ne l'a jamais regardé. Ses yeux amoureux, empli d'une tendresse sans nom, sans âme autre que la sienne en totale intégrité, dévorante et emplies d'une souffrance d'une intensité incroyable caressent avec tendresse la moindre parcelle de son visage. Amour, dévotion, tendresse et souffrance se mêlent et se noient en ses puits gris cendres comme les cendres d'un espoir auquel il ne croira peut être plus, bientôt. Qu'il est le seul à pouvoir sauver. L'inspecteur déglutit face à ses prunelles qu'il ne peut plus supporter depuis longtemps sans amour. Un tel regard, qui lui est adressé..Un saut dans le vide qu'il vient de faire, même en se croyant non aimé..Cet acte courageux de montrer à quel point on est aimé...Et surtout cette souffrance dont il se sait responsable, lui trop peureux alors que comme pour lui, il le lit en son regard il s'agit d'un saut dans le vide. Et sa peine est plus qu'il ne peut le supporter. La raison s'éteint en son regard tandis qu'il quitte l'abri de son mur, traverse le couloir à sa rencontre, le visage un peu fermé, mais en réalité déterminé, sautant dans le vide à son tour avec l'espoir au cœur d'être rattrapé dans sa chute et sachant à présent qu'il le sera avant de s'agenouiller face à lui à sa hauteur avec douceur, une légère peur d'être rejeté en son regard, mais elle n'est que brise que l'inquiétude amène, d'autant qu'il a baissé son regard, à présent, n'attendant à présent que la confirmation qu'il ne le laissera pas. Donc pas de jugement possible de sa part pouvant arrêter son acte passionnel. Et bien il va être surpris... Et avec douceur, il, comme savourant un peu ce moment qu'il a tant attendu, ce geste tant de fois interdit et qu'aujourd'hui il se permet, il brise la barrière entre eux, referme ses bras autour de lui, l'attirant contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son cou rendant impossible à voir son visage, ne laissant que ses cheveux de libre. Et Allen de sursauter, éberlué, à ce geste non commun entre eux (oui crétin, il vient de te prendre dans ses bras et oui il te serre contre lui désespérément comme si tu étais la seule personne qui le rattachait à la vie, car en plus de tout, c'est vrai...ah oui c'est vrai je me tais) et de balbutier, pris au dépourvu ses bras en suspension dans l'air rougissant:

« In..Inspecteur ?

-Howard, Allen s'il te plaît, Howard... »lui parvient en retour contre son cou, un léger murmure de sa voix touchée et entièrement emplie d'émotions pour la première fois de sa vie, son bonheur de le serrer contre lui en sa voix, avec son nom et un tutoiement qu'il prononce probablement pour la première fois en cet instant, et qu'il a l'air de savourer en le prononçant, léger souffle contre son cou qui le fait frissonner en retour et dessiner sur ses lèvres le premier vrai sourire de la journée, comprenant enfin ce qui se passe tandis qu'une de ses mains s'enfouit dans ses cheveux blonds sans se soucier de déranger ou non sa tresse et l'autre bras d'encercler sa taille fine, avant de déposer son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, offrant au mur (ex compagnon d'infortune de l'inspecteur) son sourire heureux avant de murmurer doucement, après quelques instants de quiétude bienheureuse (et MERDE pourquoi c'est TOUJOURS les mêmes qui la goûtent ? Et pourquoi à nouveau je souries comme un con ? On dirait...On dirait mon crétin d'assistant tiens! C'est dire combien la situation est grave...) :

« Dis le.

-Quel besoin y a t-il de le dire si tu l'as compris ? » Murmure en retour la voix de l'inspecteur, un peu étouffée toujours tandis qu'il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, semblant incapable de supporter son regard et appréciant visiblement l'étreinte (il y en a qui ont vraiment de la chance, tss..Moi jaloux ? Tout à tu as cru que j'allais nier, hein.. perdu...). La gêne l'éprend encore, visiblement (décidément bon sang ce qu'il est coincé, jamais vu cela...d'autant que cela sert à rien surtout avec Walker) et en plus de cela il ne sait pas encore dans quoi il est tombé, ne veut pas se lancer dans le vide à nouveau, pas alors que son premier saut dans le vide, sa première perte de contrôle est si récente. Il lui faut du temps pour en refaire une, penser d'abord avant d 'agir, très certainement vu comment il est prudent et coincé (cela va sans dire...et pourtant je le dit, damn it). Mais il oublie une chose : que l'amour n'est pas une chose que l'on puisse rationaliser (parce que sinon, croyez moi que je n'aurais pas passé mon temps à me mentir à moi-même au vu de tous les signes que j'avais qui étaient là pourtant pour me montrer que ma démarche ne servait à rien . Comment cela c'est parce que je suis un idiot ? Mais cela ne va pas mieux franchement moi... remarque ce serait difficile au vu de tout ce qui m'arrive). Et celui-ci sourit comme comprenant ce qui retient son inspecteur (après tout, c'est le sien à présent) et fermant à demi les yeux, s'exclame :

« Je t'aime Howard.

Ce qui fait tressaillir ledit Howard et resserrer autour de lui son étreinte avant que d'une voix un peu altérée d'une vivacité peu courante chez lui et qu'elle ne semble prendre que pour lui il murmure en retour, léger balbutiement délicat dans le couloir sombre où le temps semble s'être arrêté étrangement :

-Moi...Moi aussi.

Et Allen de sourire plus largement en s'exclamant, taquin :

-Tu vois, ce n'était pas compliqué...

-Pour toi peut être mais...proteste l'inspecteur d'une voix un peu plus vive, se redressant finalement lui offrant le spectacle de son visage rougissant sans pour autant le lâcher. Mais Allen sourit doucement, tendant une main avec douceur, effleurant sa joue le faisant sursauter avant de s'exclamer :

-J'ai faim. »

QUOI ? IL AURAIT PU LUI DIRE TELLEMENT DE CHOSES ET LUI...LUI DIT CELA...Bon, se calmer, je ressemble curieusement à un fanboy ou un fan de livres là... CE QUI N EST PAS MON CAS ET NON JE NE SUSI PAS UN STUPIDE SENTIMENTALISTE ! (si mais chut!). Et visiblement cette phrase stupéfie aussi l'inspecteur qui ouvre de grand yeux interloqués avant de s'exclamer :

« Je te dit que je t'aime et toi tu me dis cela ?

Et Allen de rire devant la tête surprise de son compagnon (d'ailleurs je fais comme lui dans mon coin, tant elle est contraste avec son calme apparent habituel) avant d'effleurer à nouveau sa joue en s'exclamant :

-Oui parce que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai faim. Je t'ai tellement attendu, j'ai tellement souffert ce matin que je n'en ai rien mangé.

Et l'inspecteur de sursauter, regardant le sol, attristé, se sentant brusquement coupable, lâchant brusquement Allen et s'exclamant :

-De...Désolé..

C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends s'excuser, tiens...

Mais lui de sourire doucement se relevant avant de lui présenter une main l'amenant le plus possible devant ses yeux pour qu'il la voit en s'exclamant :

-Pas grave, du moment qu'on rattrape le temps perdu...Parce que je suis sûr que toi aussi de ton côté, tu n'as rien mangé... »

De grandes chances Allen, de grandes chances...Et au frémissement qui s'empare de l'inspecteur, la réponse est claire. OUI. Et Allen de sourire en retour tendant toujours sa main. Que l'inspecteur finit par prendre acceptant son aide pour se redresser. Mais il conserve sa main dans la sienne à la surprise de l'inspecteur (franchement, il aurait pu s'en douter...Enfin bon, c'est vrai que l'amour cela peut faire des ravages sur votre le Commandant..en arriver à préférer un homme aussi insensé que le Grand Intendant à moi la perfection adorée...sans commentaires cher journal je sais bien que je me mens encore à moi même..) Et Allen tout sourire se tourne vers lui, lui adressant le plus beau sourire que personnellement je ne lui ai jamais vu :

« Un problème ?

Et l'inspecteur d'hocher la tête en négation avec vivacité, comme par peur qu'il ne le lâche, amenant un sourire encore plus large à ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se rapproche et lui vole un très léger baiser faisant tressaillir l'inspecteur de surprise avant qu'Allen, toujours tenant sa main, me tournant le dos à présent ne s'exclame :

« A mon avis Luberrier ne dira rien vu qu'il refuserait de perdre son meilleur inspecteur et un de ses Exorcistes »

Pas faux..Sans compter que je suis sûr que l'Intendant tentera de les protéger...Il a tellement l'habitude de prendre les gens pour des pantins que perdre ceux qui lui sont des pantins très efficaces serait un drame pour lui...C'est sûr...Et en réponse l'inspecteur presse plus fort sa main alors que tout deux s'éloignent quittant le couloir sombre disparaissant déjà à l'angle du couloir avant qu'une dernière parole ne m'atteigne au loin d'un air faussement agacé:

« Tu aurais quand même pu éviter de défaire ma tresse comme cela..De quoi j'ai l'air à présent ?

-De la plus belle personne qui m'est été donnée de contempler, Howard...

-...Rien que cela... »

Croyez moi inspecteur c'est suffisant...SURTOUT quand on n'a rien comme moi, que l'on est seul dans un couloir dangereux. C'est bizarre, ma peur vient de se réveiller. Bizarre, bizarre..

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 33 et 17 secondes._

J'ai ENFIN quitté ce couloir. Après tout, je suis sûr, à présent que j'aurais la paix. Le problème est qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse à chantonner « Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seul ». Personnellement cela ne me ferait rien si ce n'était pas EN PARTIE vrai. Et si en totalité cela n'avait pas la voix de l'autre sadique..Cette Dy chan...Elle va voir...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 35 et 33 secondes._

En lieu et place de cette sadique, j'ai trouvé l'inspecteur général avec sa tête effrayante. Il a AMPLEMENT FAIT L AFFAIRE pour contenter mon ressentiment. Et que vous me croyez ou non, le geste de lui plaquer le coton sur la bouche avec le chloroforme m'est venu naturellement... Comme si j'avais fait cela toute ma vie...Le regard d'halluciné qu'il a eu...Dis donc...Il avait l'air de ne pas en revenir que ce soit MOI qui lui plaquât le coton sur la bouche (je suis SI fluet que cela ? Faut croire.. mais pas incompétent je t'arrête de suite cher journal!). Et l'air un peu reconnaissant aussi. C'est effrayant quand on y songe, de la reconnaissance chez ce glaçon...Va savoir pourquoi...

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 48 et 28 secondes._

Et ENFIN une bonne chose de faite, même si j'en ai mal au dos d'avoir porté cet inspecteur (faut dire que trop de sucreries, cela peut nuire...). Maintenant il va dormir bien sagement dans la chambre de ce que je suppose celle de cette sadique de Shi chan (un cadeau empoisonné pour une empoisonnée...). Une vraie étrangeté celle là avec ces posters de je ne sais quoi, de personnes ressemblant à des japonais..Mais heureusement, aucune mention de yaoi mis à part un tout petit dans un coin et qui n'a RIEN à voir avec un de ses couples de la Congrégation (qui ? Moi ? Les protégeant ? Mais non... Qu'ils aillent tous voir ailleurs si j'y suis et à bas mon sentimentalisme écoeurant... ) Ils vont avoir un choc et une mauvaise surprise quand ils vont 'ne rendre compte.;Cela lui apprendra à me pourrir la à présent je suis SUR d'avoir ma rétrogradation. Tant mieux. Parce que sinon je deviendrais fou avec tout ces couples qui « me rappellent que je suis seul » Damn it.

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 50 et 42 secondes._

POURQUOI ? Oui POURQUOI faut-il qu'il n'y ait RIEN qui aille jusque dans ma rétrogradation ? Ce n'est pas vrai... Et pourtant...Je passais dans un couloir quand j'entendis la voix de cette sadique de Dy chan qui me fit me figer subitement, réveillant mon envie de me venger d'elle et me diriger vers la voix alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

« Depuis quand Komui sama l'inspecteur général a t-il des problèmes de sommeil ?

En entendant son nom, je me suis figé et ai reculé, refusant de voir ses sadiques ensemble et voulant fuir mais la suite du dialogue m'est tout de même parvenu :

-Depuis environ un mois. Pour cela qu'il a décidé de remercier par une petit promotion ici toute personne qui l'aidera à dormir. ».

Donc au lieu d'être puni pour cela, je vais avoir une promotion. C'est le monde à l'envers. Et TOUT ce que je ne veux PAS. Mais PERSONNE donc n'a de pitié pour moi ? Visiblement non, vu que l'on ne m'épargne rien... et je crois que je sais maintenant ce qu'elle est allée faire. Prévenir Komui de ce qui se passait,cette petite... Puisque c'est comme cela, puisque rien ne va, je vais partir tout simplement comme cela, même si cela me fend le cœur en songeant que je vais leur ôter mon génie incontestable et …

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 13h 53 et 33 secondes._

_« Je doute très sincèrement que ni Lavi, ni Kanda ni Allen ni l'inspecteur acceptent de laisser partir la personne qui les a si gentiment aidés quand ils le sauront et se feront un plaisir de répandre la nouvelle qu'au fond vous êtes un grand sensible. D'autant qu'il y a des gens qui ont encore des choses à vous dire, comme la Scientifique et les traqueurs, vous savez les amis de Paul le Poulpe... »_ARGH ! SALETE DE GRAND INTENDANT ! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS !

_Dimanche, 28 mai 1894, 14h 03 et 03 secondes._

_En voilà un document pour le moins...encombrant. Une sublime dénonciation de tous les couples de cette journée,plus une dénonciation de tous nos coups bas, à Reever (puisqu'il s'est impliqué pour rien) et des miens qui pourraient passer pour du harcèlement moral en plus de tout (les robots ne l'occurrence... remarque, c'en est du harcèlement moral mais aussi quelle idée de courtiser MON Reever quand tout clamait qu'il était à moi, il ne peut que s'en prendre à lui même cet idiot d'autant que l'inspecteur lui avait GENTIMENT indiqué alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, pourquoi je le harcelait par le biais de ce poème pour lui faire comprendre pourquoi je le stalkais de cette manière ) plus quelque chose pouvant hautement nuire à la réputation de ledit Regory Peck. Car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, celui qui trace ses lignes n'est PAS ton précédent propriétaire. N'empêche heureusement que ledit cahier quand d'agacement ton précédent propriétaire l'a jeté par la fenêtre ,est venu assommer Shi chan après que ma sublime Lenalee l'a sauvé (c'eut été dommage de tuer par inadvertance l'une des jeunes filles qui nous a bien aidé et je suis sûr que c'était un coup à voir Reever se fâcher avec moi pour l'éternité...et je n'ai pas envie, mais vraiment pas envie que cela arrive..Pour reprendre les mots de ton précédent propriétaire, IL en serait trop content...et de la mort et du fait qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, il en profiterait à coup sûr) et que Dy chan est gentiment venue me l'amener après lui avoir rendu visite à l'infirmerie et découvrant l'arme du crime en me disant que j'en ferais certainement meilleur usage qu'elle...(remarque, elle aurait pu avoir pire, comme Guerre et Paix, comme moi...Elle a de la chance cette petite, et Regory aussi que je ne lui envoie pas un robot en représailles pour l'avoir assommé (même involontairement), d'autant que cet imbécile ne sait pas qu'il a eu sa vengeance sur elle à nouveau.). Le voilà épargné puis qu'à présent j'ai sur lui un moyen de pression inégalable, de quoi détruire se réputation et révéler à quel point il est un idiot...et accessoirement les et nous, Reever et moi, préserver d'une dénonciation maintenant qu'il va être dans les grâces de l'inspecteur général, ce nouveau neurasthénique par ces soins.;Sûr qu'à présent, il se tiendra à carreau et fera EXACTEMENT ce qu'on lui dit Reever et moi... Oui je ricane un peu sadiquement comme un méchant mais aux yeux de Regory, ne le suis je pas ? Et à en juger tous les gentils mots qu'il m' a écrit, c'est encore plus vrai... Et comme tout bon « méchant » qui se respecte, je tenais à exposer mes plans « devant » le gentil avec l'avantage qu'il ne pourra les arrêter puisqu'il ne peut lire ses lignes..._

_N'empêche, lui qui voulait de la postérité, en voilà, mais certainement pas celle qu'il rêvait... _

_Signé Komui Lee_

_Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, idole des fangirls, frère de la sublime Lenalee, petit ami officieux du Commandant de la première section scientifique Reever Wenhamm (dans les deux sens du terme et PAS TOUCHE A EUX DEUX !), vainqueur de la lutte du 28 mai et maître chanteur officiel du Commandant de la seconde section scientifique Regory Peck..._

Fin.

**Moralité : Ne JAMAIS tenter de lui voler SON Reever..Sous peine de représailles de haut vol... XD**

**Reever : *ébahi *j'ai toujours cru que tu étais une sadique qui n'était pas capable de se torturer en retour et là... O o**

**Moi : oh après cela j'ai tiré profit de l'inspecteur...J'en ai fait mon cuisinier et je suis devenue sa psy attitrée et quand il me saoule trop hop sous chloroforme...**

**Reever : oui mais quand même, assommée par ton propre OS...**

**Moi : et bien cela te prouve que je peux m'impliquer dans un énoncé et me torturer aussi...Reever san ^^**

**Sinon les musique évoquées sont le thème de poursuite de benny hill (pour la poursuite ridicule), Somebody told me de Killers pour le message de Paul le Poulpe et Mon cœur mon amour d'Anais (c'est tout une histoire avec cette chanson, d'ailleurs... XD dans une de mes fics personnelles des personnages l'usaient déjà pour en embêter d'autres...)**

**Et avec cet Os, étrangement je pouvais écrire avec n'importe quelle musique étrange dans les oreilles..Cela change agréablement...D'habitude, avec les autres je dois mettre des musiques spécifiques pour rendre certains effets mais là, TOUT absolument TOUT allait, même le Can Can d'Offenbach qui sur d'autres fics détruit tout, sur ce j'arrête la parenthèse musicale...**

**Sinon, si le sort des autres vous intéresse, tout est allé pour le mieux sauf pour Peck (évidemment) et Paul le Poulpe qui a eu peu de temps après son incident le malheur d'interrompre Kanda et Lavi et de retourner à l'infirmerie sans que ses amis cette fois n'acceptent de le défendre (trop peur de Kanda pour) et qui depuis y retourne souvent d'ailleurs, il a même pris un abonnement XD**

**Et voilà donc cet Os très spécial (c'est la première fois en plus que je compose un OS spécial pour quelqu'un et le challenge a beau être un peu angoissant pour moi qui est une peur panique de déplaire il était vraiment très plaisant à faire ^^) déjà terminé, enfin déjà est relatif compte tenu du fait qu'il fait 52 pages moins la note et que j'y travaille avec acharnement depuis * vérifie dans les propriétés du document* depuis dix jours déjà... Ce que le temps passe vite... Mais que ne ferais je pas Dy chan pour toi ? ^^ :)**

**Je tiens encore à te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire, plein de bonheur et espère très fort que ce modeste OS te plaira moi qui est pris un extrême plaisir à l'écrire pour toi de mon côté malgré ses difficultés (essayer de rendre des scènes romantiques du point de vue de Peck, c'est assez difficile SURTOUT sans déformer le côté mignon...). J'espère très sincèrement que tu auras ri comme moi à chaque fois que je l'écrivais, relisais, corrigeais au point de ne même plus pouvoir rire à mes propres gags tant ils m'étaient connu et que tu trouves que j'ai bien humilié Peck...Mais le plus important est que j'espère que ce délire t'est plu vraiment **^^

**N'empêche, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne : si des perso juste évoqués comme Tina je ne sais plus quoi sont sur Fanfiction et proposés, pourquoi le personnage de Regory Peck ou même Brigitte qui apparaissent plus qu'eux dans le manga ne peuvent être indiqués ? Du coup, c'est génial, je ne pourrais indiquer qui est le personnage principal..Super, merci Fanfiction... *soupire***

**Voilà et en espérant qu'il est aussi plu à mes autres lecteurs (si j'en ai) et review, peut être ? J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que l'on pense de ce délire (surtout toi Dy chan mais les autres aussi vraiment :)**

**Et sur ce, à très bientôt ^^**


End file.
